A legendary tale
by Vilatvias V
Summary: A story about the life of the legendary pokémon and how it is about to change for them in the blink of an eye as an unexpected encounter leads to a revealing of the hidden secrets from the past.Expect some violence, tonnes of romance and lots of oc's. Bad summary I know so apologies! Some expected pairings latias/oc, Giritina/latios Dialga/Palkia, Absol/Umbreon, Sylveon/Jolteon.
1. Eterna forest

Hello all welcome to the story! I have a feeling it'll be slow to begin with but im sure the pace will pick up as it goes along. I rated it M because I am unsure as to how it will go and I may or may not have lemons here later. I hope you enjoy the read! Side note before we begin: The POV will change a lot throughout this story but it should be pretty obvious when it does. My first fanfic so no flames please!

* * *

Deep in the depths of the eterna forest a hooded and cloaked young boy can be seen walking along side a shiny Absol talking quietly to it.

"Well as I said Abbey the noise although after stopping now sounded very unlike anything we'd usually hear as it was also far too loud, even those beedrill swarms don't compare. I'm gonna stay like this for the journey just incase we run into somebody else, after all you never know who's lurking around the corner in here." Right on que he bumped into a low branch emitting a rather loud crack as he rubbed his head. The absol giggled lightly at her master's lack of attention, then again he wasn't completely used to this.

"Ok then Abbey from what I can tell the sound was coming from that clearing on the east of the forest, the one where you and Blight often go to get berries. Forgot to thank you for coming by the way, you didnt have to but it's nice to have you two coming. Let's not waste any time here though who knows who or what was making that noise, whatever it is may need help and if I have a say in the matter we will be the ones to do so. After all nothing better to do right?" The absol, known as Abbey nods while continuing to stare blankly off into the forest ahead.

I must say thow that it sounded familiar, I can't put my finger quite on it but it's almost as if I've heard it before. I dunno guess we'll see. It sounded very loud and I know that whatever it may be it is big, it doesn't matter thow. We've been through alot to say the least and you've been getting alot stronger lately so I'm sure you can handle whatever it is. Now I know what you're thinking "what If I can't handle it?" don't worry you have me and Blight for backup if you start to run into trouble, I'd be happy to break cover to help you out. Anyways Abbey, lets go check it out together. We always do better together."

The Absol turns its head to look up at her trainer pondering. Should they go check this out it could be dangerous , but then again there could be a pokémon who needs help... She thought back for a moment, yes they would go find this noise and help those who needed help, after all she wouldn't be here to think about it if the same was not done for her. Anyway there had yet to be a situation where her master didn't come out fine, yes it will be fine. She nods her head giving a quick reply "ab, sol". The teenager happy with the absol was quick to reassure her "Don't worry girl we'll be careful aren't we always?" A quick glare quickly had him eating his words; "well sort of careful" said the teenage boy lightly chuckling to himself.

Soon as they continued walking they began to hear the noise again."There's that noise again Abbey but this time it's sounding alot louder than before. We better hurry up whatever is making that noise is getting desperate and needs our help now!"The duo speeds up their original walk turning into a run as they continue their way down the narrow path quickly looking around as they run in the hopes of finding the source of the ungodly roars. They leap over a small ditch and and slide under logs not slowing for a second. They both run determined to locate the noise.

"Quick, Abbey look over there!" the boy shouts pointing down the path. A pair of shiny blue and silver hoof like limbs can be seen at the end of the path mainly covered by the rather dense treeline. "We better go check it out I bet that's where the noise was coming from!" The duo speed up and are soon sprinting down the narrow path jumping and weaving to avoid the dense roots and twigs aswel as the unfrequent land pokemon however the site that greets them when they reach the clearing leaves them both frozen in shock. Unable to comprehend what their eyes are showing them.

"Abbey, is that... Dialga?"

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter SORRY that it is quite short i know but I can assure you that the chapter length will drasticly increase as the story goes on its just I didn't want a story sitting there with no chapters do I? I should have the second one up soon I can already tell you're going to hate me for the cliff-hangers but hey they work! Read and review please!

**Vilatvias**


	2. An eventful encounter

A note before the chapter begins: the first chapter was extremely short, I know and the next few probably won't be long either. See I have a good idea of where I want the story to go it's just I am still unsure as to how I'll go about doing it right now, However I promise that the chapters will get longer as it progresses I hope to have 2k words a chapter by chapter 5 a long shot maybe.. But I'll try! Battles will make use of very fast perspective changes and there probably won't be an indication as to who is talking but what is being said should make it clear. But anyways on with the story!

* * *

It was indeed Dialga it lying there silently unmoving and covered in what appeared to be electrified netting, a huge G plastered on a piece of canvas in its centre. "Abbey I bet it's those galactic guys they've been causing a lot of trouble lately haven't they" His short sentence was quickly cut off by a shout coming from the other side of the clearing , there a red haired woman stood clothed in a grey and white uniform and surrounded by others in a similar attire "Hey you kid! Who the hell are you?" She received a very quick reply "I should ask you the same question! What the hell are you doing to Dialga!" "Ha it seems we have a wild one here. I young man am mars of the ever astute team galactic, I am one of three admins working here to get Dialga for Master Cyrus. Oh he will be so pleased! Anyways you've heard too much as it is now scoot if you know what's good for you!

"I am not gonna leave unless I see Dialga freed!" I just know that these people will hurt Dialga and I can't allow it! " Looks like the kids all brave cause he's got is wittle absol isn't that cute, come on out bronzing , lets show this little hero his leave!" "BRON-ZONG!" Shit I didn't plan on hurting any pokémon today but it looks like that bronzing is just as evil as she is guess we'll have to deal with it then. "Ok then abbey lets show them the power of a _wittle absol_!"

The two Pokémon run in front of their trainers staring each other down in a stern silence

"Bronzong give that thing a taste of your heavy slam!"

"Abbey dodge and take it down with a night slash"

The bronzing flies forward quickly closing the distance between it and Abbey.

Just as it is about to make contact abbey quickly dodges left and slashes the bronzing as it makes its pass, knocking it straight out of the air and emitting a loud clank.

" Bronzong you weakling you can take a hit from a stupid absol now take it out with a giga impact !"

"Abbey you know what to do!"

The Bronzong charges at lightning speed towards the absol leaving a trail of white in its wake.

The absol expertly jumps forward and plants a sucker punch directly into the bronzongs centre instantly knocking it out.

" Damnit he's a lot better than he looks , everyone let's move out. But don't you worry kid we'll come back for Dialga some other time!" "Phew good job Abbey a piece of cake for you wasn't it girl, you were clearly showing off with the way you threw that sucker punch!" A slight red tint formed on the Absol's cheeks "abb.." "Don't worry Abbey just messing with ya now come on we gotta make sure Dialga is ok!"

* * *

Well I think that was pretty good , well for my first time writing a battle scene ! Anyways I hope to get another chapter done soon , Please read, review and don't make flames I don't appreciate those!

Thanks for reading! Vilatvias V


	3. An unpredicted conversation

Hello everyone back again with chapter 3, it has been a while since chapter 2 but I just wanted to spend some extra time planning this chapter as it is going to be a turning point in a way that will be very understandable, at least once you read this chapter either way this chapter will probably convince you as to whether or not you will like the story. Oh and to clear up the pov slightly anything being said that the main character isn't will be in "slanted" sort of stuff. Anyways, go ahead and enjoy!

As a quick note most of the story will be from this main OC's point of view however you'll have his name at the end of this chapter so no more referring to him as "OC"

* * *

"Well Dialga I think we deserve a thank you, we just saved you and all so it's the least you could do, also abbey go ahead and cut that netting with a night slash will you I'd say Dialga is getting pretty tired of being cooped up in it" A quick night slash made short work of the netting and soon Dialga was out and stretching it's legs. "Abbey return,Damn Dialga what the hell was that net made out of your scales sure are looking worse for wear aren't they". "_You can say that again these damn marks will take weeks to fix up" came dialga's reply her clearly not expecting him to understand _"Haha nah I'm pretty sure Palkia figured out how to fix that kind of stuff a while back, just go ask him I'm sure he'll help you out. "_Really? I guess I'll talk to him. WAIT did you just, understand me?! "_Damn I said too much didn't I ". "_WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" _"Whoa whoa calm the hell down, I just saved you and am in no mood to deal with a jumpy temporal goddess way to live up to the stereotype! . "_Who? Wha?" . _"I would have expected better wording than _wha_ from a legendary but, anyways my name is Vilat and why umm well I'd prefer to tell that to the council rather than just you it'd save me a hell of a lot of time and un-needed effort. Now could you do me a huge favour and take me to the hall, I think it's about time I went there after witnessing today's events" "_Could I at least get an explanation as to why you know of the hall?" "_No as I said I'll tell u later but right now please can we get going ?" "_Fine know that I am not normaly this nice and would never even dream of doing this. I am making an exception for you as I see something different about you , I cannot quite figure out what it is but it can wait for later. Oh and also I want to find out how the hell you understand me im a sucker for secrets !"_

An hour or so later at the grand legendary hall , location unknown.

"_Well here we are Vilat I'd prefer if I was to introduce you to Arceus she gets a bit moody and to be fair she doesn't bode very "__well__" with new visitors" "_Fine but your funeral not mine"Right on que the pokémon in question entered the conversation. "_Hello there Dialga I did not expect you to return from your leave so early has something gone wrong " "um yes but that can be talked about later for now I have um.. Um a visitor who wants to talk to you". Arceus' _previously neutral face was now clearly one of anger _"Dialga what have I told you about visitors" "Look I know but this one is different ,not only did he save me from that wretched team plasma but he even understands me when I don't speak in the human language! He probably just listened to this whole conversation! " "_That I did. Why hello Arceus It has been a looong time how have you been ? " At this Vilat steps calmly out from behind one of Dialga's hoofs looking rather small amongst the two rather large legendries" "_You speak of me as if you know me informally what makes you think this is a way to address a goddess?"Arceus's tone was calm but clearly showed her anger towards the uninvited guest _" What makes me think that? Well probably the fact that I too am what you call a god".

* * *

BOOM another cliff-hanger , don't hate me for it ! Hope you like where this is going , I think it will be awesome personally sorry again for quite the wait between chapters but I hope that the next one won't be the same , until then see you next time ! Vilatvias


	4. Truth revealed

Hello Vilatvias here back again, I assume at this point that you have read the previous chapters and are ok with the concept, Nice! With that lets continue the story I know you're anxious to find out what's about to happen .

* * *

"_WHAT? How is that possible you're just a human I can see you now right in front of me with my own eyes!" _Dialga said eyes widening. At this both legendries froze jaws slightly agape and with widened eyes. "Haha you two look like you've seen a ghost! You know how you guys can change into a human form temporarily so you can enter towns and things without attracting attention? Well so can I! Except I can do it indefinitely Buuut… that's beside the point, you two are probably anxious to know what I look like , am I correct? "_Um..." _Arceus thought for a moment how had shenot thought of this that would explain why he understood their language, damn she wasn't thinking straight lately and here she was supposed to be the one who ran this world._ "Ok then go ahead and change over, I'm sorry I didn't realise earlier "_It's ok If I were you I'd do the same , Now I would advise turning around a moment because this room's about to get a hell of a lot brighter "

At this both legendries turned around to face the other way, almost instantly they were grateful for his advice as a bright white light lit the wall beside them. Soon it stopped but they were still a little hesitant to turn around after all they had no idea what waited behind them. "You two can turn around now, I won't bite!" They turned around slowly and stared in shock at what lay in front of them, where the human had previously stood floated a Latios, or at least what looked like him however some major differences became immediately obvious. Firstly this one was grey and black rather than blue and white, black replacing blue and grey replacing white, as well as this huge colour difference this Vilat was slightly bigger and had sharper angles than latios, finally his eyes shone bright cyan like blue .A bag lay on the floor beside which the two assumed carried the gear he previously wore.

"_Wow…" _Arceus said slowly calming down from the strange ordeal, It was only a latios so no large problem, no huge colossal new beast to deal with. "Surprised? You two look pretty surprised!" Dialga quickly replied cutting Arceus off before she could herself give an answer "Yes, I believe I can speak for us both when I say that we didn't think it was possible for another latios to exist!" "Wait she's right "Arceus thought to herself "how can another latios exist? How can another legendary exist for that matter! I know I did not create him so how did He come to be? I will surely have to enquire about this. "_Vilat may I ask you a question?" "_Of course you can I am your equal so go ahead and ask away and don't ask me if you can next time" _"How did you come to be?" "_I do not wish to answer that as of this moment. However I would like to return a question which will help me answer yours. Now that I am realised as a legendary I will become a part of the council am I correct in saying this?"

"_Yes, you are, but how do you know so much about all of this? " _ "Two very simple reasons, I like to do research on people before I meet people and I've had a hell of a lot of time to do just that .Now onto finishing that answer of yours .Tomorrow I assume you will host a meeting in which every legendary will be invited, in order to meet me the latest council member, at least that is what you have done for all previous members. At this meeting I shall give an explanation to everyone as to who I am and where I have come from. I am sure this should be ok with you "Arceus was glad to hear that she was going to learn about him and so was Dialga, after all he had been very secretive since they'd met. Also the added factor that nothing interesting had happened lately meant that they were curious to learn something new. "_Ok that is fine. Now as a member of the council you will be given a dormitory here in the hall where you can stay. Every legendary has one and usually most spend their nights there , however _they have all been on vacation for the last few weeks , just like Dialga had been ,or so I thought. Now then Dialga and I have much to discuss so I shall have Latias show you to your room, I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you." "Ok then thank you very much for your generosity" _"Now, I'd better call Latias for you, LATIAS YOU ARE NEEDED AT THE FRONT DOOR! Now then Dialga lets discuss todays incident in my room." _After this both Dialga and Arceus departed together leaving Vilat alone in the hallway. "Wow " he thought to himself " after all these years of waiting I finally went ahead and joined the council , boy I regret not doing this earlier"

However he was soon cut off as a red and white blur collided with him knocking him a little back and onto the floor. A feminine voice was immediately heard_ "Oh I'm so sorry are you ok I wasn't looking where I was going!" "_It's ok "Vilat replied slowlyfloating back up and turning his head to look at the Pokémon who had collided with him "Accidents happen to the best of us " at this he realised that it was Latias who floated before him staring at him with a look of concern tinged with confusion. " Oh it's you Latias._ "She thought for a second before replying "Sorry for my rudeness but I believe we have not met before, my name as you already seem to know is Latias what's yours?" "Vilat_" Vilat replied outstretching a claw. _"That's a very nice name!" _Latias replied cheerfully unable to keep a hint of excitement from her voice as she too stretched out her claw and the two shook claws, she loved meeting new people, and this new guy seemed really nice!

However she quickly remembered that Arceus had called her here_ "Oh sorry but do you know why Arceus called me here?" "_Yes actually she wanted you to show me to my room, but if you are busy I'm sure I'll be able to find it myself." "_No its fine there's no trouble at all, I was bored anyways." _She replied waving her claw_ "Now come along it's this way" _She said as she turned around and floated down the hallway."well she's an energetic one" Vilat thought to himself as he picked up the bag and floated down the hall after her. After a few minutes they reached the room. "Ok then thanks a lot for the help Latias, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep now but I'll see you at tomorrow's meeting ok?" "_Great! I'll show you around the entire place after the meeting ok?" Vilat was really taken aback by her generosity _ "Thank you, I'll look forward to it. Anyways goodnight! ""_Goodnight "_Latias replied as she turned away and Vilat closed the door.

"_Wow I don't know why but I'm looking forward to that tour tomorrow, what is it about that girl?" Vilat thought to himself "I'd better get some sleep ,Abbey and Blight can wait till the morning to see this place". He then threw the bag on the floor before floating to the bed to lie down and sleep._

* * *

THAT WAS AWESOME, I have to say I put a lot of effort into this chapter and I must say it paid off in the end. This was by far the longest and best written chapter so far and I hope to write more like this and perhaps even better chapters!

Until next time, signing off

Vilatvias.


	5. Introductions

Hello it's Vilatvias and I'm back again to give you another chapter! I'm uncertain as to how this chapter will be taken after all the backstory here may seem a bit farfetched and just to help sort that out a little in this fanfiction the legendries DO NOT AGE ok ? That should clear it up a little. Finally I'd like to point out (if you haven't noticed already that is) that I will once in a while go back and edit a chapter and add in/change dialogue etc. I'll do this a lot whenever I feel that something was missing or the conversation just didn't flow correctly anyways enough notes ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Vilat woke up slowly to sound of knocking on his new room's door. He turned his head to the clock that lay on the bed side table next to the bed. "7:30am surely the meeting isn't happening now this is far too early!" After taking a moment to think about how early it was he got up and made his way to the door rubbing his eyes clear as he did so. He opened the door and came face to face with the girl he'd met last night. "Good morning Latias, May I ask in advance; Why did you come knocking so early? "He said as carefully as he could but he couldn't keep the tiredness from his voice. Latias giggled lightly for a moment leaving Vilat silently surprised for a moment before regaining her composer and replying. _"This really isn't that early although you'll soon get used to it. Anyways I'm here because Arceus wanted me to let you know that leaving this room is prohibited until the meeting begins as she doesn't want any of the other legendries seeing you until then ok?"_ "Yup sounds fine to me. Oh and is that tour you offered me later still ok?" _"Yes as long as you're up for it so am I, anyways gotta go help Arceus do some preparations for the meeting I'll see you later!"_ Latias finished beginning to turn around. "Wait what time is the meeting?" Vilat said quickly before she could finish turning. _"Oh sorry it's at 10:30 Arceus will come get you when you're needed. Anyways ok have to go bye! "_

"Ok then I've got time to burn so I'll show blight and abbey the room tell them what's going on and then get a little shut eye before the meeting." Vilat said aloud as he floated to his bag from the night before. "Ok then guys come on out!" From the two pokéballs on the side of the bag came two red flashed of light and then before him stood a shiny Umbreon and a shiny Absol both visibly confused by their surroundings. "Where are we?" they both said in unison before turning to each other and staring. "Haha you two are cute when you do that "Vilat said laughing audibly. _"Hey don't call me cute. Also can you please answer the question where the hell are we?_ " The Umbreon said as he began to look around again. "C'mon blight don't be so moody will ya, And to answer your question we are in the legendary hall otherwise known as Arceus' hall, you remember me telling you about this place right?" Abbey quickly cut Blight off before he could reply _"Wow you always said you'd come here but we finally got here! Awesome you said that all the legendries lived here right? Can we go meet them? Please_!" Abbey said physically jumping with excitement. "I'm sorry to say that for now no. Right now we're not allowed to leave the room as no other legendary is allowed to see me until the meeting later, when that meeting is over I'll come back and let you guys free to roam the hall ok? _"Ok then "_Abbey replied disappointment clear in her eyes. " Ahh c'mon lighten up will ya it's only a few hours! Anyways I'm gonna go to sleep for a little while before it's time for the meeting so you two keep it down , Oh and wake me when there's a knock on the door please." At this Vilat collapsed onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

At exactly 10:20 a knock was heard on the door and Vilat took a white paw to the face, courtesy of Abbey. _"C'mon Vilat there's the knock!__"_ "Ok ok I'm going I'm going "he said as he quickly flew across the room to the door and opened it. Arceus stood there when he opened it looking slightly displeased probably because of his slowness in answering the door. _"Let's go Vilat the meeting's about to begin!" _She said quickly turning around and heading off down the hallway. Vilat followed slowly behind her as he was taken through the completely alien hallways of clear white tiles until finally they reached a set of double doors. _"Now then here we are"_ Arceus said turning around_" I shall firstly start the meeting by greeting everyone and telling them the reason for the meeting etc then I'll come to this door and call you ok? "_ ."Ok" Vilat replied normally seemingly unshaken by the fact that he'd soon be introducing himself to a huge group of strangers. As he began to think about what he was going to say Arceus was busy greeting everyone. "Hello everyone as you all know it's a very rare occurrence that I call an emergency meeting but I can assure you it was for good reason! Today you will all be introduced to Vilat the newest member of our legendary council! "As she finished her sentence whispered conversations began to break out between the crowd who were clearly anxious to find out who this new addition could be as it had been a very long time since the last additions. _" Ok then Vilat, come in"_ Arceus said stepping down from the podium and stepping to the side.

Vilat then floated in slowly making his way up to the top of the podium where he quickly took note of the full attendance every legendary sitting in two rows along the huge table before him "Wow I'm surprised that they all made it even Zygarde managed to make it." He took in a deep breath before beginning his speech. Hello everyone, I as you already know am Vilat. I am glad to see that everyone is in attendance today as I realise how busy you can be at times. I'd like to quickly explain where I come from as unlike most of you I was not created by Arceus. I would like to stress the fact that being legendary like you means that I too do not age and since have not changed in anyways since I came into existence. I was created 876,000 years ago which will surprise you all I am sure as this places my birth 26,000 years before that of Arceus'. Now I will quickly explain this with as little complexity as I can. Before Arceus the universe was just as varied in Pokémon as it is now with its rulers two Arceus controlling it alone without the help of others. After many millions of years without strife a disease ravaged the universe destroying all that lay in its path and soon only the two Arceus remained. However before their infection they laid an egg who is today Arceus and created a guardian for the egg so that its occupant would not make the same mistakes that their prior parents had. That guardian was and still is me I had only one purpose to watch over Arceus and assist her should she repeat the mistakes of her parents however I was not needed as she inevitably did not. The fact that I'm a legendary, as I said before means that I just like you have not aged and as such do not appear majorly different to your latios and Latias siblings"

"The reason I look so alike the late Latios is because he and Latias were created through blue prints passed down from parents to sibling and therefore are only slightly different to me. I have waited 876,000 years to get the chance to introduce myself to you and I'm finally happy to have done so! That's all I have to say, I'm sure I can talk to you all individually at some point or another". At this he once again took a deep breath and floated down from the podium down the room and into his seat opposite Yveltal at the end of the table. Arceus now back on the podium addressed the crowd._" Although I am sure you are all doubtful from studying him I understand that all he has just said is completely true. But you way as well have not heard it as in the end it does not matter as dwelling on the past is never the right thing to do and moving on is the best option. Now that the main point of the meeting has been finished does anyone have any important news or updates to report?"_ the room stayed silent as everyone looked at one of another to Arceus and across to Vilat. _"Ok then meeting adjourned! "_

* * *

Now then! I found that backstory pretty ok I may add more chapters in later on to flesh it out slightly more but the main idea was clearly here and to be honest I don't want it to be a major influence on the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please If you have any feedback what so ever go ahead and review for me I even want criticism as it will help me to improve on my strengths and solve my problems or weaknesses! Hope to see you next chapter! Signing off

Vilatvias


	6. The surprising outcome

Hello everyone I'm back again for another chapter quick note for those of you who didn't notice and a reminder for those who did there isn't going to be an Arceus/Giratina shipping like I previously planned instead I'm going to have it be a Giratina/Latios one hope that bodes fine. I'll probably have that start in the next chapter but for now let's do this one! Enjoy!

* * *

Vilat had noticed something during the meeting, something a little odd. While everyone else stared up at him intrigued and slightly confused at what he had to say two council members just sat emotionless staring off into space throughout the entire meeting. They were Latias and Giratina. At first he was puzzled about it but soon came to a conclusion regarding Latias. After all Vilat while traveling through the Johto region or more specifically Azalea town had overheard the locals talking about the death of one of the "guardians" in the nearby town of Alto Mare. Vilat ever curious about happenings regarding the other legendries decided to investigate and soon found of Latios' death. Although regretful as his intervention could have stopped what occurred he decided to just let faith play out as it stood. He decided the death of a sibling was the cause of Latias' dismay after all she had cringed when he mentioned his name during his introduction.

However there was still a large question unanswered Giratina who is known for her lack of emotion, after all she ruled what was basically the gate way to hell was actually saddened by something. This could be potentially dangerous considering her very important job so he decided that he should definitely investigate later even with the knowledge of Giratina's lack of hospitality. However this could all wait till a little later there were others clearly eager to introduce themselves.

After twenty minutes Vilat felt like he couldn't handle it anymore. Unsurprisingly all of the more forward and energetic legendries made themselves known, those like mew and victini this reminded Vilat of exactly why he usually avoids friendships especially with people so energetic. But however he was surprised immensely when Rayquaza of all people came forward to him. The green serpent flew slowly towards him avoiding the many other legendries in his way before coming to a halt little more than a metre (this is the measurement we use here where I live so go Google this if you have to!) from Vilat's face. _"Hello Vilat. I, as I'm very sure you know am Rayquaza it's nice to see someone new around here" _"Why hello Rayquaza considering your reputation It surprises me that you of all people would want to make such friendly introductions." Vilat said laughing lightly but clearly as he did so.

"_Hmm so you know me well then. I have a reason to introduce myself unlike most of the others who have done so. It has been a very long time since I last fought a worthy opponent perhaps we could have a friendly battle, after all us legendries need to stay in shape. It would also allow us to see our newest legedrendary's strength"_ Rayquaza said shuffling his claws a little as he did so. "Ok then it would do any harm would it then. Do you have some sort of arena here?" Rayquaza simply froze for a moment staring in slight disbelief before Vilat cut the silence "Didn't expect me to accept did you?"_"I have to be honest no I did not but none the less we do have an arena for this sort of thing I'll go notify Arceus" _At this he quickly flew off to find her.

After just under 10 minutes of waiting all legendries had assembled in the battling arena. It had been months since the last interesting occurrence and so everyone was eager to see something exciting. The arena was true to the name that described it. It was a large hall with seats surrounding a rectangular field in the middle, at one end a large stand could be seen for the referee. Soon everyone had taken their seats as Vilat and Rayquaza entered the field from either side. It was decided that Mewtwo should probably be the referee as he was usually the most cool- headed and unbiased member of the council. Everyone became quiet as he addressed the crowd. _"This is a simple 1 on 1 battle between Vilat and Rayquaza. This is a simple friendly match so please attempt to refrain from doing serious harm to each other we wouldn't Cresselia getting pissy again." _This sentence emitted a small amount of laughter from the crowd. _"Now then with that let the battle begin!"_

Just as the final syllable was said Rayquaza came flying forward at Vilat with breakneck speed that could rival that of a human jet plane a powerful dragon claw charging in his claw. "Heh this'll be easy".

However his thought was short lived as Vilat in a blur of black and grey dodged to the right as Rayquaza quickly slowed himself before he slammed into the wall.

_"damn you're fast aren't you!"_ Rayquaza shouted still recovering from his badly missed attack. He didn't give Vilat the time to reply as he fired a flamethrower directly towards him causing a large cloud of smoke to bellow from in front of him temporarily obscuring everybody's vision.

When the sight returned all anyone could see was Rayquaza sitting alone into the field, nobody else in sight.

He franticly looked around trying to find where he had gone only to be quickly stopped as a massively large pain shot through his back. The pain as the crowd had seen was Vilat reappearing behind Rayquaza and smashing into his back with a thunder punch knocking Rayquaza onto the cold hard ground beneath him.

He then quickly darted to the other side of the field before Turing around to watch as Rayquaza slowly recovered from the crushing blow.

"Boy that hit me hard, I didn't think he'd be this strong and how does he know shadow force isn't that Giratina's special move thing?" Rayquaza thought as he got his bearings and raised his body back into the air facing Vilat. "He must think he's pretty good overpowering me like that. I'll show him!" He quickly fired a dragon pulse directly at Vilat.

However instead of dodging to the side like Rayquaza would've expected he simply floated still and outstretched his open claw in the wake of the coming dragon pulse. What happened next surprised Rayquaza and the crowd even more. His claw simply blocked the attack it dissipating as it made contact with the claw. Rayquza was getting angry and impatient now.

"He didn't even use a move he just sort of blocked it! DAMNIT, what the hell is this guy? I know this was supposed to be a friendly but to hell with it LETS GO WITH OUTRAGE!" The crowd breathed in as blue flames surrounded Rayquaza and he shot forward leaving a blue trail of flames behind him before the huge fiery explosion occurred as he collided with Vilat.

The entire room was filled with thick black smoke as everyone coughed attempting to find out what had happened. But when the smoke cleared nobody was prepared for what they saw. There in the arena sat a panting Rayquaza floating there claws outstretched as the completely unscathed Vilat sat before him a single claw outstretched towards Rayquaza's.

The crowd stayed silent for what felt like an hour simply staring in disbelief at the site before them, he had stopped Rayquaza's most powerful attacks with a single claw, TWICE! The silence was only cut when Vilat simply said "This battle is over" before retracting his claws and flying out of the room still leaving everyone in shock behind him. He headed back to the room and decided to tell Abbey and Blight all that had happened. He was surprised to find them both curled up silently on the floor when he walked in, however him re-entering the room was enough to startle them and they both jumped up to greet him." What's up Vilat?" they both said in unison as he floated over to them. "Well a lot actually, I introduced myself to them and luckily there wasn't a huge big deal made of it which will save me a lot of trouble." They both began to lose interest in what he had to say until he said "Oh and I had a little fight with Rayquaza too." "REALLY?"

"Haha Yeh, Rayquaza thought he had it in the bag he was so over confident! It's ironic actually because I only ever used one offensive move and that was just a thunder punch." Vilat said staring at his claw as Abbey and blight looked up expectantly at him "we heard some commotion earlier but wow you've been here less than a day and already you've gotten into a fight! Knew this probably wouldn't end well. "Abbey said shaking her head and staring at the floor in a disappointedly. " Don't worry Abbey it was nothing but a simple friendly match and he was the one who challenged me anyways! ""Yeh Abbey lighten up! It's still pretty awesome that you beat another legendary Vilat, makes me feel proud to be one of your partners!" Blight said as he patted the still disappointed Abbey on the back. "Thanks Blight but you know you deserve it… wait OH NO I was supposed to go with Latias wasn't I!" Abbey and Blight broke out in a fit of laughter rolling on the floor as they did so. "You managed to forget that! Wow I almost take back what I said!" Vilat quickly made towards the door "Ok guys I better go seeya later." "See you soon. "They both replied as they watched their master fly out and close the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter hope you've enjoyed it! This one took a bit longer to do it took quite a while for me to decided how I wanted to do it but here it is! I think I did a pretty nice job of the battle if I say so myself, it definitely wasn't amazing and was nowhere near perfect but hey it's an improvement. Anyways hope you enjoyed the reading see you in the next chapter!

Vilatvias


	7. Abbey

Hey everyone back again with another chapter! I decided after a very long time of thinking and planning that this chapter and the next will explain how Vilat met his shiny Umbreon and absol (abbey and blight). Not only this but I will also slightly hint/start the romance I expect to have between them. Even though the story will still be about legendries I think this will be a great addition to the story and will definitely be worth adding. Either way it's something that belongs in the story. I will split their back-stories into two chapters this one will be about abbey and the next about Blight. Anyways let's cut the chit chat and continue the story now.

* * *

As the door closed and the duo were sure Vilat was truly gone a conversation broke out between them. "I'm surprised he remembers his own name half the time" blight said shaking his head and flailing his paws around a little bit as he did so. "HEY don't diss Vilat! He's been through a lot and if you remember correctly we booth owe him our lives!" Abbey said aiming at blight such a glare that even Darkrai would run in fear. "Hey calm down abbey you know I was just messing!" Abbey calmed down a bit her face softening as she began to fiddle with her claws.

" Anyways you just brought up a subject I had always been meaning to ask about over the last two years." At this the absol quickly looked back up and tilted her head slightly, obviously a little curious about what Blight was talking about. "And what exactly is this subject you wish to ask me about". "Well I didn't want to ask before for fear it was something bad that you wanted to keep secret but you know what I might as well ask. How exactly did you meet Vilat?"

"I'm happy to tell you why! Friends shouldn't keep secrets right? Well to begin with I don't believe it was too heavily different from how you met Vilat. You see I never actually knew my parents very well as they were never around long enough for me to truly get to know them. However from what I did see of them they seemed to be kind and friendly. My mother was an absol and if I remember correctly my father was a Flareon, I was shiny partly due to my father who also happened to be shiny. One morning some wierd pokémon came to the door, I cannot remember the species but they were fighting was alot of shouting between them and my parents and after a while my mother and father told me to run.

I was young and therefore did what I was told without question. I ran for a very long time, atleast 3 hours before finally fainting due to energy loss. I woke up the next day dazed and confused but soon remembered what happened. I didnt know where I was or how to get home. I wandered aimlessly for hours in a fruitless attempt to find my parents. I never found a trace then again I wouldn't have I must've been miles from home at that point.

But as I neared a clearing a black furry object caught my eye and I ran towards it in the hopes that it was one of my kind. At the time I did not recognise the Pokémon it was but right now I can tell you it was a mightyena. However it was not alone, it was with a human. As soon as they saw me the human ordered his mightyena to attack me wile shouting about how "that shiny little absol is gonna make me famous!" The mightyena jumped at me baring its teeth and in my fear I was frozen in shock and closed my eyes anticipating the pain of claws and teeth, however it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to see an odd Pokémon in front of me. It was Vilat he shouted at the Pokémon to stand down and leave me alone and that I was only little. Instead of listening it jumped forward and tried to attack Vilat. It paid for its mistake and was sent flying back onto its owner by way of Vilat's dragon claw." I didnt know who or what Vilat was so I just sat there frozen in fear, apparently the human boy was just as scared as I was following the arrival of Vilat

"The boy returned the mightyena and ran away into the trees, luckily he didn't come back. Vilat came up to me soon after. I wasn't scared of him as if he meant me harm he wouldn't have saved me in the first place. In my young age my vocabulary was limited and all I could manage was a "thank you mister". However it seemed that my predicament was noticed by Vilat and so he asked about my parents. I told him what I knew about what happened which is to say, then asked me my name to which I replied "Abbey" and then asked me if I needed some training about what food to eat and how to make a den and basic things like talking too.

He was just as kind to me as a stranger then as he is to us now" "Sounds like he was" Blight said before realising he was interrupting the story and quickly cutting out. "Anyways I of course agreed to take his help as I definitely needed it. Over two weeks he taught me the basics of how to gather berries and things like to that. I grew very attached to his presence and he became like a father to me. The father I had previously never had. So as you can expect one day when he told me he had to leave me I was heartbroken. "Don't leave me! " I remember saying "You're the closest thing to a father I will ever have! I want and need to stay with you please where ever you are going just take me with you.

I promise I won't cause trouble I promise I promise I…" however apparently there was no threat of him leaving me If I didn't want him to. "Don't worry Abbey! I never had any plans of leaving you! I must say I've become quite attached to you! And to be honest I think you still need some training, we aren't quite done with it! SO of course you can come along with me I'm sure you'll enjoy all the cool places we're gonna visit and If you don't I'll always be willing to bring you back here If you ever feel like the life of adventuring just isn't the one for you." "Really Vilat, really?!"I wasn't really able to hold in the excitement back then not like I somehow manage to do now" Abbey begins to giggle and continues to do so for a few moments until she regains her cool. "So as he said "yes, really!" I jumped up and gave him as good a hug as my paws could manage of course this made him laugh and he returned the gesture."

"So after that I never really left Vilat's side, I travelled with him all over the Johto region, which is to say the region I had been born in until after a few weeks of travel we stumbled upon a certain Umbreon, said Umbreon having blue rings aswel as being the one who stands directly in front of me! Anyways that's all you don't know really." "Wow we really did have a very similar childhood didn't we! Although I cannot imagine someone hating someone as beautiful as you." Blight said looking away slightly. "Aww that's so nice of you to say you really do flatter me sometimes!" Abbey said visibly blushing a dark shade of red. "Anyways you never actually told me about what happened before me and Vilat found you. If you're willing I'd enjoy hearing about it, I'd do a lot to find out more about my favourite Umbreon !" abbey said as she pinched his cheek a little with her claw and giggled. "Um thanks for the compliment and to answer your question, sure. Dwindling on the past isn't a good thing but keeping it secret is worse so yah her it goes…"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! A slightly shorter one but in my opinion a good chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't mess up majorly anywhere. Either way next chapter will be about blight and maybe some other stuff but I'm still unsure. Anyway thank you very much for reading! Please take the time to review if you can, I'd highly appreciate it! I'll see you in the next chapter.

_**Vilatvias**_


	8. Blight

Hello everyone I'm back again but this time WITH NEWS! Ok firstly sorry for the wait I've been busy lately and also I was very unsure about how I would write this next chapter. I got a review last week from _ThunderCannonX_ that talked about how the **BOLD** font might be difficult to read and/or irritating for some of you. I didn't find that to be the case for me so upon asking 10 others for their opinion 9 of them agreed and said that this normal font is better. Thanks ThunderCannonX for pointing that out I appreciate it. Also I will from this chapter write battles in a line by line sequence, you'll get what I mean when you see it. This is because I found that the paragraphed battles just didn't have the impact I wanted them to! Anyways enough time wasting on with the story

* * *

"I was born into a clan of eeveelutions, my parents both being Umbreon. I was the last of 6 eggs that hatched within the same day. Immediately right from the moment of hatching my parents hated me. My parents were considered to be some of the strongest members in the clan only the leaders family considered stronger. They were above average on both size and strength in comparison to most of the other Umbreon and my new 5 siblings were no different. I however, was. I was not only smaller and less well built than my siblings but was also the wrong colour, silver .Quoting my father "what is that abomination?"

"As such I was by far the least well looked after of my brothers and sisters getting only leftovers of meals and only being thought to speak by the kinder of my two sisters, her teaching me most of what she was taught. Most other young eevees mocked me calling me names and laughing about how stupid I looked. This didn't change when I evolved in little under 2 weeks and the mocking only intensified. However it was after a month that it was all about to get a hell of a lot worse. One night while creeping around the village in the darkest hours of the night, darkness that even us dark types tended to avoid I overheard my father talking to the clans elder leader.

I was scared when I heard what they were talking about. The leader was in short terms telling my father that if I was a disgrace and embarrassment to the clan and that if I was not disposed of my family would be stripped of their status. My father not caring much for me agreed to "send me off" in the next few days. I even in my young age realised what this meant and fled from our home that very night leaving no trace of direction or intention. I spent a day or so running away from my former home before coming to rest in an old hollowed out tree. I was scared hungry and lonely with no understanding of how to acquire anything I needed or how to hunt or well anything really!

Luckily for me I was visited by a guardian I didn't realise I had. Towards the later hours of my second day I was visited by none other than Vilat. I was very scared of him however he was very friendly, and having never had anyone be friendly to me before so I trusted him almost instantly. We had a conversation along the lines of as follows. "Hello little Umbreon Blight is your name correct?" Vilat said floating down to eye level with me

"Umm yess mister" I was still pretty scared and retreated further into the darkness of the tree. "It's ok Blight I'm here to help you, trust me If I had meant to harm you I would have done so already so come on out I have much to talk about." I walked slowly out sitting down in front of him. "I have been following you since two days from birth and have observed you. I very much realise your current predicament and wish to assist you. Right now A pack of two Umbreon and three jolteon are following the trail of your scent with great speed and will find you by the end of the night. The will catch you even if you flee but as I have said I am here to help. I gathered some berries for you, seeing as you haven't eaten in 2 days I think you need them so eat up.

Anyway onto the matters of your pursuers, as I said before they will be here by the end of the night. When they come start running. Run straight ahead from this tree and you'll reach a clearing, once you do call my name and I'll come help you." "Um sorry mister but you didn't tell me your name" I said shyly "Oh I should probably tell you my name, sorry I am forgetful at times. My name's Vilat. Ok then I will see you later, good luck little Umbreon." At this he flew off above the treeline. I ate the berries he gave me I think they were Oran berries but I cannot remember at this point.

As he had warned me a roughly three hours later I heard shouting "He's close very close! Hurry up! "I quickly looked outside and saw just as Vilat had said two Umbreon and three Jolteon coming towards me at blistering speed. I quickly ran forward like Vilat recommended all the while driven on by the shouts emanating from behind me. Soon I reached a large clearing just as described earlier. I shouted "Vilat "as I entered before skidding around and backing up against a tree. My pursuers soon entered the clearing too. One of the Umbreon who I didn't recognise but guessed was the leader addressed me. "There you are little weirdo, we're getting a lot of credit for killing you, nothing personal." As he said this they all charged up attack the Umbreon dark pulses and the Jolteon what I guessed was thunderbolt

There was no sign of Vilat, had he lied? Was he working for them was I destined to die so early in my life. I cowered in fear against the tree behind me as they released their attacks preparing for the worst. But nothing ever came, no pain no attacks. I opened my eyes to see that they were just as confused as I was. A barrier had appeared around me and it had absorbed all their attacks. Then I sighed in relief as the Pokémon I had met earlier floated down in front me "hasn't anyone ever told you the saying, pick on someone your own size?"

The leader was furious shouting at my savior "who the fuck are you? Who are you to interfere with our business I don't care if you look like some legendary be gone!" "Guess you haven't heard of the saying then, trust me when I say you guys are the ones who should be leaving. You will regret not doing so" Vilat said as he brought out his previously retracted claws. The tension was almost broken when a small absol jumped into the clearing on my right side, looking surprised and confused at the sight before her. Vilat turning to face here and sighing heavily.

"Vil-llat what's going on?" you said backing up next to me. "Oh damn it Abbey I told you to wait for me at the cave ughh just stay back there with Blight!" Vilat replied turning to face the pack of eeveelutions. "Now then where were we?"

_Battle begins_

The first Umbreon left no time to spare and jumped forward at Vilat with a quick attack hoping to land the first hit.

Vilat intercepted it with a massive slash to the face in the form of a Dragon claw sending the the Umbreon straight to the ground.

The Umbreon got up quickly but was a little wobbly on his legs "guys help me out!"

The second Umbreon charged at Vilat hoping to get close to garuntee that it's dark pulse while behind it the Jolteon fired off a trio of tunderbolts.

In a flash of white light Vilat dived under the dark pulse and sent the Umbreon flying into the air with a fire punch aimed at its chest. He then quickly became a blur again flying straight through the three thunderbolts and firing a dragon pulse off into the group of jolteon.

They all scattered effectively dodging the attack and firing off another set of thunderbolts through the cloud of dust created by the dragon pulse.

"Not happening!" Vilat shouted disappearing before they attacks could land a hit.

The trio of jolteon looked around trying to see where he had gone completely confused by the situation.

Vilat reappeared behind them and in an invisible blur of speed delivered a shadow claw to each of them. He then floated back in front of me.

_Battle end (story end also)_

The group scattered leaving only us behind, you know the rest you were there after all Abbey. "Yes I do that was about the point where I opened my eyes to see what happened." I was a bit of a scardy cat wasn't I" Blight put his paw on her shoulder "don't doubt yourself you're still the bravest girl I've ever met!" Abbey leaned into him nuzzling his cheek a little bit "thanks blight you're the best".

* * *

Ok then that's it for this chapter! I think it went swimmingly but hey your opinion will probably differ, anyways go ahead and let me know about what you think of the new layout of this chapter tell me if it's better than the old way because if it is I'll go ahead and fix those up a little. Anyways that's all for this chapter see you guys (and maybe gals) later!

Vilatvias.


	9. Resurrection

Hey people welcome back to another chapter, I've been very sick and all around quite weak lately so I was late with this chapter. Nothing major to add but in case you don't realise this chapter takes place at basically the same time as the last two.

* * *

Vilat flew down the hallway for a moment or two "I have to find her quick, I hope she doesn't think I forgot" until coming to a complete stop and realisation. "Wait a second… I have no idea where her room is! I better go look for someone, there's bound to be someone in the main hall right? Oh and that's ummmm… this way?" He turns right flying down the hall passing through the clear white halls occasionally taking quick looks out the sparsely dotted windows. As he comes up on the main hallway he can barely make out Mewtwo standing staring out the window towards the entrance to the meeting room.

"Hey Mewtwo!" He said coming to a stop just beside him "You busy or could you help me for a second?" Mewtwo turned to him a little surprised by his sudden appearance. "No I'm not busy right now what is it? Surely based on your earlier performance it is nothing major?" "No not really I just need some directions, do you know where Latias' room is from here by any chance?" Mewtwo raised one of his eyes a little "Why do you need to know exactly? After all she doesn't take kindly to visitors, at least not anymore she just hasn't been her usual perky self since her brothers erm… passing. So I'd advise just leaving her be." "Umm see last night when she showed me where my room is she told me she'd give me a tour of the place, you know show me around and stuff?"

Mewtwo's now lowered eye raised yet again "Really? Well ok then I guess. To get to her room go straight down this hall and take the second right then follow that hall until the end take a left and her room is at the end of that hall." "Thanks, would've taken me forever to find it myself" Mewtwo waved his hand slightly "No problem perhaps a meeting a new face is what she needed. Either way nice battle earlier, to block one of Rayquaza's attacks let alone two is simply unheard of." Turning to leave Vilat shouted "see you later then I guess" before rocketing off down the hall towards Latias' room. Soon he arrived at the room stopping at the door and knocking.

The door opened revealing a droopy eyed Latias. "Oh hello Vilat, come on in a minute" Latias said turning around and slowly floating further into the room before coming to rest on her bed. "I'm sorry about earlier I was so distracted by that fight with Rayquaza that I forgot about the tour you were supposed to give me. Sorry" Vilat said following her into the room and sitting, to the best of his efforts on the couch. "Oh its fine I wasn't busy anyways and I haven't really been to any of the battles since well um…" At this her eyes grew watery and she closed them tightly fighting back tears as memories of her brother's death flooded into her mind.

"Shh calm down it's fine, your strong you've been ok so far you'll be fine" Vilat said floating over beside her and holding her claw. "You're right I can handle this I'm stronger than this, he wouldn't have wanted me sad he never did" Latias replied crushing Vilat's claw to relieve stress. "Latias could you take me to the soul dew? I have an Idea." Latias let go of his hand anger filling her eyes as she stared at him "You talk about how I should get over it but want me to bring you to the place that reminds me the most! WHY, you don't really care do you it was just lies wasn't it!?" Vilat quickly moved off to the side waving his claws "NO not at all! I honestly want to help you and that's exactly why you need to take me to the soul dew!" Latias' eyes softened a little but her gaze still remained angered "ok then"

* * *

The duo flew for a few hours, Latias being rather slow despite her usual speed before finally reaching alto mare and the garden. "Ok then here it is" Latias said guiding Vilat to the centre water area lit by the light of the bright blue orb that was the soul dew. "Ok then I'll need to check it a second." He flew forward into the water coming up to the soul dew. "What are you going to do?" Latias said nervously approaching him. Vilat pressed his claw to the orb closing his eyes as the orb grew much brighter and he began to glow a light red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Latias said waving her claws and coming towards him. However she stopped in her tracks when she saw the shape of her brother begin to form above the soul dew. Soon the light white outline of Latios was visible unmoving above the soul dew. Vilat turned around to face Latias "The soul dew is but a carrier for life forces, as with all carriers you can remove its contents" Vilat said before turning back to the soul dew and continuing his previous actions. Then in a huge flash of bright white light Latios appeared above the water staring at his claws in confusion.

"How did I? How am I?" He said his eyes widening as he felt whole once again. "BROTHER!" Latias said shooting forward and smashing into him and knocking them both into the water as she hugged him, leaving Vilat to dodge out of the way. "Your back I can't believe it!" Latios quickly realising the situation quickly hugged her back closing his eyes as he hugged his little sister for the first time in a very long time "Oh I thought I'd never see you again sis!" "Neither did I latios!" Latias said floating back up out of the water and pulling him up with her. "But Latias, How?"

"That'd be me" Vilat said rising up from the water beside them. Latios was surprised as he hadn't seen him earlier due to his sister's tackle. "Who are you?" Vilat outstretched his claw "Vilat, nice to meet you Latios" Latios outstretched his claw and shook enthusiastically "Thank you very much Vilat I am forever in your debt! But I must ask how did you do this?" Vilat once again retracted his claw "Well I knew that upon dying you would temporarily go to the reverse world like any normal being would do. However I also knew that you would return to the soul dew after an amount of time. I wasn't sure how long that would be however I believe It was a long time as it would appear Giratina became, Quite attached to you at least that's the conclusion I come to her based on her behaviour. Either way I knew that once you were in the soul dew enough energy if used correctly could bring you back to this mortal realm .Through thousands upon thousands of years you tend to learn things."

"Well ok then" Latias answered for her brother "We should tell Arceus, hehe and Giratina this great news!" Latios began to blush a little "Latias I was only speculating, but yes we should go tell Arceus. I have something else to tell her as well. Vilat said before turning to begin leaving.

* * *

Ok then everyone that's it for this chapter! Very unexpected eah? (Not really maybe) Anyways that's all for this chapter I don't feel well enough to write more. See you next time! Be sure to review! **Vilatvias**


	10. Important matters

Hello everyone welcome back again to another chapter this one won't be too long but should be enjoyable none the less! Oh just to make it easier for me from now on all thoughts will be marked with `hello`. Anyways that's all so with that let's continue.

* * *

The trio arrived at the hall during the later hours of the night, their trip being slowed down by the conversation between Latias and Latios as they re-acquainted themselves with each other after their long separation. Finally arriving at the hall the group split up. "Ok guys I'm gonna go inform Arceus. You two get some sleep; I feel you're going to need it once word gets out about your return." Vilat said turning to the siblings. "Yeh bro c'mon lets go we can talk s'more tomorrow" Latias then flew off down the hallway towards her room.

As Vilat turned around to leave he felt a claw on his shoulder. He turned around to face latios as he simply floated there eyes fixed on the floor. "I want to thank you again Vilat, I just can't find words to describe how grateful I am. I heard bits about my sister from Giratina from my time in the reverse world but when I moved on to the soul dew I simply… well I cannot really say. There was just nothing and I never thought I'd get to see Latias again or any of my friends, and of course as you have deduced, Giratina. I hope to find a way to repay you once again someday."

Vilat chuckled lightly and waved a claw "Don't worry about it, as I like to say a friend of a friend is a friend of mine. Use this life you got back and enjoy it! I didn't expect anything in return anyways, just watch yourself out there you only get one second chance and if you go again I won't be able to get you back because next time it'll be permanent reverse world for you. Anyways good night, I'm gonna go tell Arceus now." At this he turned around and flew off down the hallway carefully navigating his way to Arceus' room. `Heh so I did manage to remember where it is!`

He knocked on the door with his claw the sharp sound filling the otherwise quiet hallway." Come in!" Came a voice from inside and he did as he was told opening the door and entering Arceus' office; so to speak. He closed the door behind him and made his way to her desk. She lifted her head from the book she had been reading to see who her visitor was. "Oh hello Vilat, What brings you here so late? I was just about to go to my room and rest." Vilat floated down into the chair in front of her desk finding it surprisingly comfortable for a being of his shape. "Sorry I would not have come if not for the important matters that need discussing." Arceus closed her book with a hoof and looked up to face him again. "Ok then, shoot."

"Firstly I would like to inform you about my partners." "I assume you speak of the Absol that accompanies you however I have not heard of any other." Arceus said before he could continue. "Yes I am, an Umbreon also accompanies me here right now. They Absol's name being abbey and Blight being the name of the Umbreon. Here is where the important part comes up. We legendries as you know do not age and as such I would eclipse their lifespan if given the time. However I took the liberty of bestowing upon them the gift of never ageing. Once they reach full maturity they will stop ageing. Blight reached this point two weeks ago Abbey will reach it tomorrow. If this is not okay with you I am sorry to say that you will no longer find me as a part of your council."

Arceus fumbled with her two front hoofs for a moment thinking and evaluating what she had been told. "It's ok I see no problem with what you have done, considering the knowledge and strength you have shown in the very short time we've known each other I'm sure you were aware of your actions before making them, either way I am not in a position to command you around I after all didn't create you. But I ask only one question, are they the only ones?" Vilat was quick to reply "I knew you'd ask that. No they are not, there are many others. Two such others are Sahera a Flygon residing in the deserts of the Unova region and Blare a Zoroark who resides in the forests of the same region. I was very careful about who I chose to accompany me. Every one of them is "shiny" and has a pure heart. I will say it again if you are not okay with my actions let me know."

"Ok Vilat, as long as no trouble is caused I am in no way displeased, rather the opposite. But you said there were "matters" to be talked about. What else is there you need to say?" A huge grin began to etch into Vilat's face as he began to talk "Well you know how latios died and became the new soul dew a few months ago? Well he's back among us living now so expect to see him around!" Arceus stood up eyes widened staring directly at Vilat's face. "REALLY? Are you serious Vilat? This had better not be a joke!" Vilat began to laugh "Of course I am serious! It's impossible for me to lie to someone I respect, he's asleep right now I'd assume .That was where he was headed when I last saw him at least."

Arceus sat back down "Well there's going to be an emergency meeting again tomorrow then, I have a feeling the other legendries will be displeased to hear this until they get news of the meeting's purpose. Of course however I must ask how? And also how did you know?" Vilat had stopped his laughing now returning to a normal posture. "Well I know because I'm the one who brought him back, but how I cannot tell you." "You are a Pokémon of many mysteries Vilat I shall give you that. But since your arrival things have only gotten better and more exciting here. Thank you, we all owe you a great debt of gratitude!" Vilat shrugged and left his seat towards the door. "Whatever Arceus, It's no sweat off my back. Anyways I'm tired now and am going to go get some well-deserved rest. See you at the meeting tomorrow I guess." He then flew out of the room.

Vilat wandered the hallways before coming to a halt outside his room. `I better not wake those two or they'd be pissed. ` He floated in quietly opening and closing the door. He looked through the darkened room to locate his two companions so as not to accidently disturb them. Finding them at the corner of the room he let out a sigh. They lay curled up beside each other quietly sleeping a faint glow emanating from Blight's light blue rings. `Young love, hehe`. He floated over to the bed before laying down on top of it to rest.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! As always make sure to give me feedback and be sure to return soon to see when I update again. See you all in the next chapter!

**Vilatvias V**


	11. The return

Hi anyone and everyone I'm back with another chapter, sorry this one took a long time because I've been very busy as of late. In the future I shall do my best to update every 5/6 days. Anyways nothing major lets go with the chapter!

* * *

Vilat awoke to a prodding at his side, A bit annoyed he turned his head and groggily opened his eyes, attempting to find the source of the annoyance. Blight sat beside his bed poking him lightly. "Sorry to have to make you Vilat but there's a knock on the door and I do not think it would be a good idea for me or Abbey to answer it." Vilat twisted around wiping his eyes with his claws. "Actually its fine for you to do that now, Arceus said she's fine with you two. That is of course provided you don't go causing trouble." Blights ears perked up and he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. "Really? That's awesome! Me an Abbey have been itching to explore this place! Anyways go get that door before whoever it is breaks it with their non-stop banging."

Vilat floated over to the door opening it and coming face to face with Mewtwo. "You're wanted at this morning's emergency meeting get moving you don't want to make the others wait" Mewtwo quickly said before turning away and heading down the hall presumably to the meeting room. "Well guys looks like I've got a meeting now you two can go look around but don't cause trouble alright?" Vilat said turning to his companions. "Ok then" Abbey and blight said in unison. Vilat turned to leave put felt a paw on his wing as he did so. He turned around to see abbey staring at the floor. "Um can we take later? Like alone? I kinda have a little problem I wanna talk about." She said beginning to fidget with her paws. "Um ok then… We'll have a chat right after I come back from the meeting ok?" Vilat said a little confused about what her "problem" might be. "Sure, thanks" Abbey said as she returned to sit next to Blight who was looking rather confused about what was going on.

Vilat turned and left not wanting to disappoint by being late to the meeting, flying down the various hallways with great speed being careful not to smash into a wall; that tended to hurt. He reached the large double doors of the meeting room and pushed them open entering the very loud hall filled with the noise of chattering legendarys. Arceus turned her head from the podium to face the door. "Ok everyone now that we are all here we may begin the meeting! Everyone take your seats!" Everyone quietly filed along the sides of the large central table taking their place in their assigned seats.

"Now I realize you are all probably quite annoyed about the two very short notice meetings that have taken place lately but this meeting is just as if not more important than the previous one." She turned her head to the door beside her for a moment before returning her gaze to the on-looking legendarys. "As you all know Latios was killed 8 months ago while protecting the soul dew. I also know that it has left a lasting impression on all of us as he was a great friend to all of us. Today I come with exceptionally great news for you all! Thanks to the efforts of our newest member Vilat Latios has returned to grace us with his presence once more!"

The door beside her flew open and out floated latios, a small smirk on his face "Hey everyone it would seem I'm back!" Everyone gasped, except for Latias and Vilat who already knew of the event. "We'll that's it guys! Time to play catch-up then Latios?" Arceus said turning to face the white and blue dragon. "Yeh guess it is then" Everyone left their seats making a b-line for Latios eager to hear the why and the how. Only two of the crowd paid attention to Vilat as they both came over to talk to him. Latias came over to sit in the sit beside him.

"Hehe they had no idea! They are gonna be talking about you for months now. But hey I just wanna thank you for what you did I simply cannot thank you enough I'll never forget what you did! Latias said hugging his neck. "Umm ok then I've said already that it's completely fine. The happy faces of his friends are all I need as thanks, also could you please calm down a little with my neck or you're gonna choke me to death. "Oh sorry!" Latias said letting go and turning towards the crowd that surrounded her brother. "I better go help him out" She said flying off to go help her brother escape from the confines of intrigued legendarys.

"I must apologize Vilat; I've been quite judgmental of you." Vilat turned surprised to see Mewtwo sitting down beside him. "Damn I've seen you a lot of you lately, what for exactly?" "I don't think I gave you the respect you deserved in our last two conversations, I didn't think of you as a kind and compassionate kind. You seemed on the surface to be quite arrogant and cocky like that of Rayquaza. But in light of recent events it's clear that you are not so and I wish to apologize. Perhaps we can overcome this obstacle in the face of friendship?" Mewtwo said outstretching a hand. "Well Mewtwo I didn't expect you to be the friendly one from what I have seen of you; but hey sounds good! Vilat said outstretching his claw and shaking Mewtwo's hand. "I usually am not but I realize my mistakes and find it a requirement to mend them. Now I must be going I have some research to do." Mewtwo said standing up

"Wait!" Vilat said grabbing Mewtwo's attention once again. "You have been doing research on mega evolution lately if I remember correctly?" Mewtwo sat back down to continue the conversation "Yes, I have been. I won't ask how you know that but why do you ask?" Vilat began to smile "Well it would seem you became friends with just the right person! I have a copy of each and every mega stone and charm known excluding banetite and mawilite. And have used all of them in practice at some point. I may be able to lend you one for your research and even show you it in use if you want. My absol would be more than happy to. However I can't do so today as I have something that needs doing that may take the rest of the day, also I'm very tired after last night's events." Mewtwo stood up once again. "Excellent! You must help me sometime! Come to me in my room 6 doors east of your room if ever you have the time! I look forward to seeing you. Goodbye for now" At this he left.

Vilat got up and started to head back to his room. He did so slowly so that he could think about what Abbey's problem could be. 'It will probably be just something small like wanting something specific to eat or a wash or something like that, usually is. But it might not be… she looked very serious this morning when we talked.' Then it hit him. It hit him hard, like a tonne of bricks. He came to a complete stop and his eyes widened. 'Today is the day she reached maturity meaning… Oh god I hope it's not that, that'll be difficult to explain. Damn either way it's about time I told Blight about it… Na it can wait if that's not what it is. PLEASEEE let it be something different.

He had now reached his room and he pushed open his door. IN the room Abbey lay on the bed staring out the window. She turned her head as he entered, just in time to see the door close behind him. "Oh it's you Vilat. Can we talk about my problem now? Blight has gone out to explore so I'd say he'll be a while." Vilat flew over softly landing beside her. "Why didn't you go with him, you usually love exploring." She put her head onto her paws. "See it's because of this problem I have, it is a pain and I don't know what's causing it. It's been there since this morning and I was afraid running around would make it worse." 'Oh no I think it is oh please nooo…' Vilat thought to himself as he swallowed quietly. "And where might this pain be?" Abbey twitched a bit lifting her head to face him. "Sort of umm… down there… you know? ' OH NO IT IS.

* * *

Ok then that's it for this chapter, I would call this a cliffhanger but It won't be for a lot of you as you will already put two and two together and pick up on what Abbey's problem is. I was unsure as to if I should do this but It'll allow for more depth in the story so it'll be good. Anyways that's all see you next time!

**Vilatvias V**


	12. Explanation required

Well I'm back again guys (and gals) for another chapter. Now I will confirm right now that there 100% will be a lemon here later (hooray for all of you types of guys out there I guess. Don't worry no judging!) However I cannot confirm when it will be as I'm still not even sure who it'll involve, so stay tuned! It's popular so hey I'll do it. Anyways here we go with the chapter:

* * *

Abbey shifted from her position and returned her head to on top of her front legs, staring blankly at the wall across the room from her as if dazed. "Oh well Abbey I think I might know what's causing the pain. But…"Abbey turned to face Vilat and cut him off before he could finish what he had to say. "You do?! What is it? How do I stop it?" "Calm down!" Vilat said slowly pushing away the hopeful Absol's face with his claw. "See I think it may be something to do with the fact that you reached maturity today."

"As I said before, a lot of changes will be happening to your body right now and for a short while longer. As a side note you will now no longer age thanks to the spell I casted on you before so congrats! But anyways as I was saying a lot of changes are happening to you and your body right now in preparation for… umm… mating. Now I have never really brushed on the subject before and I cannot exactly explain it for you as it differs from male to female. Because of this I will have to find a girl to explain it to you. I'm sure someone I know will and I'll try to arrange it in the morning. For now just get some sleep, you can have my bed for tonight I'll sleep on the floor." Abbey gave him a little lick on the neck "G'night Vilat."

Vilat floated up to leave Abbey to her rest. He slowly floated over to the window and put his claw to the window staring off into the moon. 'My god I must have been up really late last night to have gotten up so late! How did I not realise how late it was earlier, I must have kept Abbey and Blight really bored today although I doubt Abbey would've minded. Speaking of which, where is Blight?' He turned around to head towards the door before stopping and thinking for a moment.

'I don't know who I should ask about this, after all it'd be weird If I went up to one of the other females and said "hey could you explain mating and heat and stuff to my friend" Ha just thinking about that makes me laugh. Wait Latios must have been in the same position as before, after all he would have had to do this with Latias. I'll ask him and see what he did! While I'm at it I'll probably find Blight along the way. I'll be the one to tell Blight, I'll explain it to him as soon as the same is done with Abbey.' He flew to the door, opening it quietly so as not to disturb Abbey before flying off towards the main hall.

* * *

He could hear voices from within as he approached and as he entered the room he saw the makers. A few legendarys namely Palkia, Zekrom, Dialga and Latias sat surrounding Latios as he told them something. Probably a story about the time spent in the reverse world. AS he prepared to go and ask Latios for his time two dark figures caught his eye in the corner of the room. Blight sat there in the corner of the room talking to Darkrai of all Pokémon. The look on Blights face assured him of two things, 1 he was there on his own accord, second he hadn't noticed him enter. He decided to go talk to them first and give the others a chance to hear Latios out.

He flew over towards them calling out as he came closer "Why hello!" Darkrai and Blight turned to see the visitor. "Looks like you two are getting along! I'm glad that you could get along so easily." Surprisingly it was Darkrai who was first to reply "It is I who is most glad! It has been a long time since I found someone of a common typing to talk to. Not only that but someone who was able to look past my apparently intimidating appearance!" Blight rubbed his neck with his paw "Way to be upbeat about it! You'd be surprised Vilat how nice Darkrai is despite his appearances!" "Oh don't worry about it I know that myself, after all I too being a dark type means I understand the misconceptions about them." Darkrai's visible eye widened at this, surprised by the revelation that Vilat is a dark type.

"Anyways I just wanted to tell you that you should get some sleep Blight as tomorrow shall be a long day for you and Abbey. Also be quiet when you return so as not to wake her." Blight nodded in response. "I never took you for a dark type Vilat, but it is nice to see another on the council! I shall see you around and I look forward to meeting this Abbey you and Blight have spoken of as if she is anything like I've been told she is then she is one powerful Absol!" This was the last Vilat heard from Darkrai as he left the duo to continue their conversation.

He went to the group from earlier finding only Latias and Latios remaining as he found the duo chatting quietly while Latios sipped something from a small cup. "Sorry to interrupt but can me and Latios have a private conversation?" Vilat said coming up beside the duo. "Yeh we were just about to head back to our rooms anyways. You go ahead Latias I'll see you in the morning." Latios said. "Good night bro!" Latias said hugging him tightly before floating off and out of the room. "Ok then Vilat take a seat, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Latios said gesturing with his claw to the seat beside him as he took a final gulp from his cup before putting it back on the centre table.

"Well" Vilat said sitting down beside him. "I was hoping you could help me with a problem. You of course had to explain maturity to Latias right? What did you do when she became "of age" let's just say." Latios turned his head to fully face Vilat's, a cynical look on his face "That? Oh well umm… See I wasn't sure and so asked Dialga to explain it her, her being a girl, and my friend meant that it wouldn't be as awkward for her to explain it to Latias. Why do you ask? "Well one of my partners, a female Absol by the name of Abbey recently reached that age and I was unsure as to how I would have it explained to her. I thought you might know who I could ask as no one around here is really my "friend" yet."

Latios put his claw to his chin thinking for a moment. "I'm sure Latias would. After all she does owe you one, well WE owe you one. Not only that but she finds the most awkward of moments normal so it shouldn't be too difficult for her. And before you ask I'm fine with it, I used to be way over-protective before and I'm trying to loosen up about that because after all she is pretty much an adult now." Vilat felt as if weight was lifted off his shoulders as Latios said this and he couldn't help but smile as he made his reply. "Well you have made my life a hell of a lot easier! Thanks, would you mind telling her to come over to my room in the morning then as I dare say you wake up earlier than me." "Sure!" Latios replied. "Now I have to go get some shut eye so see you in the morning" He said finally as he upped and left the room.

Vilat was soon to follow, he checked the corner to see if Darkrai and Blight were still there but to his luck they were not and so he departed to his room. He entered quietly seeing Blight now asleep beside the bed. He took his place on the floor opposite to him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I was quite tired when I wrote this so there may be 1 or two mistakes. I wanted Darkrai to be a nice guy despite his appearance as his movie shows that he doesn't intentionally cause trouble and can often be the one to solve it! Other than this I have nothing to say, see you guys in the next chapter!

**Vilatvias V**


	13. Surprise guest for Sylvia

Hello there we are back again with another chapter, which is nice. This chapter will centre around some NEW ocs which shall be awesome! If you were paying attention to earlier in the story you will know one of them already but the other ones were not mentioned previously. Either way it should be back to the gang at the hall next chapter. Hope you enjoy, let's begin!

* * *

Sylvia woke from her nights rest just as the sun began to appear on the horizon. The orange glow lighting up the sea down below by the beach and giving off a nice glow. Sylvia rubbed her eyes with her front paws as she got into a sitting position. She stared at the sun for a moment fidgeting with her ribbon-like feelers as she did so. 'Wonder what's taking Vilat so long?

He said he'd probably back in time for the morning but it's been like 2 days and he still isn't back!' Sylvia thought to herself as she pouted and lay back down on her front paws. She turned her head to see if Vitrias had gone out, to her dismay he had. It was a bit unusual for him to go out without her but she was sure he could handle himself by now .Today would be a boring day.

Sylvia was a sylveon, shiny like her other friends she stood out from other sylveon. Unlike with the others many seemed to think she looked much more beautiful than the average sylveon, 'if that was even possible' she sometimes thought. As expected this did mean that she was often asked out on dates and attracted a lot of attention from a lot of guys. However she had already had her mind set on a guy and wasn't about to go out with others anyway, after all she was very shy and barely left the cave she resided in with Vilat and her friends. This gave her a lot of free time and she sometimes got bored when the others were out, it would seem that today would be no exception.

She thought for a moment about what she could do, maybe I'll go give the beach a visit and perhaps go for a little swim. I haven't done that for a while…' Sylvia was cut from her thoughts as a shiny Zoroark crashed into the entrance of the cave tumbling and hitting the wall. "Ouch" was all that the visitor said. Sylvia jumped to her feet and stared at the visitor. "Blare is that you?" she said aloud. The Zoroark turned her head to the sylveon and her face gained a grin. "Of course it's me Sylvia you silly!"

"Yey it is you blare!" Sylvia said jumping to give her friend a hug. Blare was barely fast enough to get up in time, however that effort was made pointless as Sylvia collided with her and the duo rolled back into the wall in a fit of laughter. "Well Blare what brings you here!?" Sylvia said giving her friend some breathing room as she sat down and waited for an answer. "I was bored, so I decided to come back to the cave. That's it really!" Bare replied a toothy grin on her face. Sylvia smiled but then turned her head in confusion "Weren't you in Unova? How did you get here then?"

Blare nodded "Yes I was in Unova that's correct. However you seem to forget about our other companion who also stayed in Unova with me for a while!" Sylvia put a paw to her chin thinking silently for a moment "Sahera!" she said jumping up a little. Blare laughed at her friend's reaction leading Sylvia to stare blankly at her in embarrassment "Yeh she gave me a ride to sunnyshore city and I got my way here from memory. She said she will come and visit later this week so look forward to it!"

Sylvia was first to ask about her friend's time since they last met. "So Blare how was the forest in Unova?" Blare got into a more comfortable position next to Sylvia. "Well honestly it wasn't much different from this forest really. Kakuna and other annoying bugs to sting you all day, Houndoom trying to rob your berries, posh flying types flying around like they own the place and you know the usual." It was Sylvia's turn to laugh now "So it wasn't all it was cut out to be then was it hotshot?" she said trying to mask most of her laughter.

"No I guess it wasn't I guess, but hey enough about me! How have you been doing? Anything interesting happen? Surely somebody as pretty you as snagged a handsome guy by now!" Sylvia Blushed madly very embarrassed by what her friend had said. "Of course I haven't!" She said loudly. "But surely somebody must have sparked your interest by now Sylvia!" Blare said trying to stop herself from laughing she wanted to stay serious, for now at least. "Well…" Sylvia said laying down "There has always been one guy…"

"Who is it?" Blare said leaning in a little closer albeit a bit surprised. "You already know who it is Blare" Sylvia said keeping her head down. It was Blare's turn to think she thought about it for a moment only for the truth to crash onto her head with the weight of an Aggron. 'How did I not realise before! "It's Vitrias isn't it!" She said excitedly. Sylvia stayed silent apart from the sound of her shuffling on the floor there was no reply. Blare took this as a yes "Good luck with him Sylvia! Nice choice I must say you two are so cute together! He simply couldn't turn you down anyways you've been friend since basically birth after all!"

"Guess you're right Blare, just don't tell him ok!" Blare smiled warmly at her "Of course I won't you know I wouldn't. Vitrias was a shiny jolteon born on the exact same day as Sylvia to none other than her mother's good friend. Just like their parents the duo soon became great friends. They went everywhere with each other and were stuck together like glue. They got along great and even after a very unfortunate incident involving their parents they still stuck together. Luckily for them they ran into Vilat while running from poachers. And the rest is history. Vitrias was calm and sensible very unlike most other jolteon. He was very good in a battle and made for a great companion to any who knew him.

"So where are Vilat and the others?" Sylvia now with her composure returned answered. "Well I don't know really. Vitrias went to the beach earlier this morning so he should be back soon. Vilat, Abbey and Blight left 2 nights ago to go investigate some odd noises Vilat had heard. The sound has since stopped but they have not come back yet. Still they'll be fine they are with Vilat." "Sylvia you know how you can use telepathy much better than I can?" Blare said turning to her friend curiously. "Yes why?" "Why don't you try opening a link to him from here? I'm sure you can!" Sylvia thought for a moment. "Guess I could wouldn't hurt to try would it!"

* * *

Well that's all for tis chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story and the new OCs, I sure am happy with them! Hope to see next time for the next chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!

**Vilatvias V**


	14. Maturity explained- Blight

Hey everyone I'm back again. You are now saying holy shit two updates within 24hrs! OMG. Anyways I wanna while I'm here say that last chapter brought up a point I hadn't thought about before; I have a lot of OC's. I realise that this is all supposed to be about legendarys and stuff yet I have like 6 non legendary OC's here. I assume not all of you like that but trust me I'm sure you'll see why I have them in here later on as their integral part to the story becomes more and more apparent! Anyways we are back to Vilat this chapter so let's go! Btw telepathy will be shown like this _'example'_

* * *

Vilat woke suddenly and jumped up from here he was. He turned to the window to see the sun barely lighting up the sky. He twisted his head puzzled by the situation 'How the hell did I wake up this early without somebody calling me?' He sat there for a moment on the ground for a few seconds before being interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a certain Sylveon's voice rang through his head. He was visibly shocked by this how the hell did Sylvia manage to open up telepathy all the way to here, he knew she had learned it more easily than the others had but wow she must have been practicing!

'_Hey Sylvia'_ He replied to her. Sylvia obviously happy that it had worked was quick to state the reasons. _'Hey Vilat where the hell are you guys gone, seriously you said less than a day but here we are 2 days later. Anyways me and Blare were wondering when are you gonna come back home?' _Vilat smiled happy to hear that his friend was worried enough about him to push her telepathy to what seemed to be its limits.

'_Well me Blight and Abbey are well… somewhere. I'll let you know when we come back. I can't come back right now though it'll have to wait till tomorrow I'm busy. But let Blare know I said hello! I have to get going now but I'll be back by tomorrow!' 'Bye then!' _Sylvia replied before closing the telepathic channel, leaving Vilat to think about how to think about how he was going to give an explanation to Blight. He hadn't really done it before so this would be difficult for him.

Although almost a year younger than Abbey and Blight Vitrias and Sylvia already knew. They had come across what was a disturbing site to them and wanted answers. Sahera always being a motherly like figure took the weight off Vilat's back and did the job of explaining for him. Blare and Sahera much older than the others had found out in their own time and he didn't want to chase them for answers on such an awkward subject.

Right as he decided on what to do a knock sounded from the door, startling Blight awake. Blight jumped up to get the door expecting Vilat to still be asleep. "It's ok Blight I'll get it." Vilat said getting up off the ground and going to the door, he did so carefully so as to not startle Abbey who seemed to still be sleeping. He opened the door to find Latias floating there smiling like she tended to do. She opened her mouth to shout a sprightly hello at him. He was quick to react and slammed his claw to her mouth. "Shh Abbey is still sleeping"

Latias nodded her head knowingly and Vilat removed his claw from her mouth. "Sorry I'm just still super happy after my brother came back." She said quietly "Now he already told me what you wanted me to do and it won't cause me any trouble so here I am ready to do it!" Her voice got a bit louder towards the end earning a "Shh" from Vilat. He then moved out of the way and let her enter the room.

She looked first at Blight who was now sitting silently on the ground by the bed waiting to see who the visitor was. He upon seeing her waved a paw and smiled. "Blight isn't it?" Latias said floating over to him. "Yes, I assume you heard me and Darkrai last night then?" Latias put out her claw gesturing to shake and Blight did so happily. "Yes indeed, Now Vilat where is abbey?" Latias said turning around to face Vilat. "See for yourself" He said pointing to the bed. Latias floated up and looked at the bed emitting an "aww" as her face lit up with a smile.

Abbey lay curled up on the bed snoring quietly. "She's so cute when she sleeps" Latias said turning to Vilat. "Well just wake her up when me and Blight leave. Give her a minute to wake up then go ahead and explain her situation to her, now come with me Blight." Vilat said floating to the door and waiting for Blight to follow him. Blight was a bit confused as to why Vilat was going somewhere with him and leaving Abbey alone with Latias, but he always had a good reason for things so he got up and followed him out.

Vilat gave Latias a wave goodbye and closed the door. "Now then Blight we have something very important to talk about. Let's go to the garden." Blight stretched his legs out, still stiff from being asleep "Ok then an early walk to the garden sounds nice, but what do you want to tell me about?" Vilat waited for Blight to finish his stretches before floating off at a slow enough pace so Blight could comfortably keep up. "Well I'll tell you as soon as we get to the garden ok." They set off down the hallway to reach said garden, it being located around the side of the building.

They soon reached it and the duo took a seat one of the benches next to the small pond in the centre. Blight found it considerably hard to climb onto the chair than Vilat but found it much more comfortable for him than it was for the latter. "Well what is it then Vilat?" He said turning to look up at the slightly taller Vilat. "Well as I said roughly two weeks ago you've now reached what is considered full maturity, therefore you are an adult now pretty much." Blight interrupted him not wanting to hear a repeat of one of Vilat's previous speeches "Ya Ya you know you've told me this, what's new?"

Vilat began fiddling with his claws as he decided how to word the next few sentences. He had to be careful after all how he went about this could influence Blight's future decisions. Blight noticed this and was almost a little scared 'I never see Vilat nervous, wonder what he is going to say.' "Well Blight normally your parents are the ones who tell you this kinda thing, seeing as I'm pretty much the closest thing to a parent you have it would fall to me to do the job. Although usually you'd be told about this earlier than now I never saw it as mattering until now. "

"See now that you are fully matured you are now capable of mating, you may have heard about the word before but you probably have no idea what it entails… Am I correct in saying this?" Blight turned his head a little curious to find out more about this subject. "Yes you'd be right in saying that" "Well" Vilat said lowering his head to stare at his claws "Mating if you didn't know is how eggs are made…" Blights eyes opened a little wider and he seemed a little shocked by the statement 'Oh so this is why he wanted us to be away from Abbey.'

"Umm sorry I really haven't had to explain this before so bear with me here Blight. See it involves a male and a female as you'd expect and well…" He went completely silent thinking about what to say and how to make this as least awkward as possible, however Blight wasn't as patient about the matter "Well what Vilat?" Vilat raised his head again his still hesitant demeanour still obvious in his face. See Males as you well know have well a penis down there" He pointed downwards "and um… Girls have an umm… Vagina. When ready to mate a female usually gives off an odd scent to attract males, this happens during her heat. Heat being the time when she is able to have eggs."

"I can't go further with that I'm not female. But now as I was saying; A male can mate with success at any point during the year, well either can but it is impossible for a pair to conceive an egg if the female is not in heat. When aroused by a female you're penis will umm… become slightly larger to prepare for mating although you don't have to do so every time, actually you shouldn't do so every time.

"Anyways, female has vagina male has penis you do the math you can probably do the math and figure out how you start off. When stimulated enough a male will ejaculate. This will release a large amount of sperm. If a female is in heat and you mate this sperm is what will fertilize the egg she is carrying. I doubt that you'll ever be confused though as either way your instincts would kick in and drive you on almost immediately as soon as you are aroused and near a female of high interest. That's pretty much it I think…" Vilat said slightly red along the edges of his cheeks showing his embarrassment at the awkward situation.

If Vilat looked embarrassed then there was no missing the cherry red tint that lit up both of Blights cheeks as he stared down at his paws. "I now see why you were hesitant to talk about this and why you decided we should be alone to do this. So like I'm very very sorry but I don't know how to start off as apparently I couldn't "do the math" Could you at all explain it to me please… if it isn't too awkward for you that is…"

Vilat shook his claw "If you don't know something about this then you need to, it's important. You put your penis into a female's vagina when you are aroused and start thrusting… there are some other things you could do beforehand but I'm sure as hell not going into detail with that. You can't really go wrong once you've started your instincts will basically lead you straight on … you should definitely understand now."

"Yes ok I understand now. Thanks for telling me about this kinda thing even though it wasn't your job to do so I appreciate it as it was definitely the most awkward experience either of us will ever have. Now will we go back to the room?" Vilat smiled lightly at Blight's unneeded gratefulness "No need to thank me, you needed to know and nobody else was gonna tell you. As to heading back to the room I think we should wait for a while and give those two sometime. Latias has to explain a girl's version of all this to Abbey after all."

Blight's eyes opened very widely as he realised something he hadn't before. Vilat flinched slightly as he noticed this having understood exactly what Blight just realised. 'Vilat said that females gave off a weird smell and I have to say I definitely noticed some weird sweet smell last night and this morning meaning that Abbey is in heat… Ok then I don't know if that matters actually although I wasn't expecting any of this weird stuff.' Snapping back to reality a question layed on Blight's mind "How did you manage to convince Latias to do something to do this awkward so easily?"

Now recovered from the awkward conversation Vilat replied. "Well brining back her brother played a big role in it I'd assume. Also her brother said she never finds anything awkward, oh and finally we seem to have become quite good friends over the last few days!" Blight twisted his head a little "Did you guys like mate or anything?" Vilat immediately began swinging his arms around everywhere red completely covering his cheeks "OF COURSE I DIDN'T WHAT THE FUCK WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT! Mating is a thing that you only do with someone you truly love and are willing to spend your life with I am definitely not like that right now! Jeez! Sorry for my language by the way… Blight continued his new fit of laughter long after Vilat had finished his short rant.

'Well that WAS awkward, but meh close enough…' Vilat thought as he too began to laugh along with Blight.

* * *

BOOM chapter complete! When writing I try to look at it from the point of view of the characters themselves as it means I can make it a lot more involving that way, you can guess how this one was for me XD. Anyways I'll probably have the same kind of chapter next time but with abbey. As a side note this chapter now holds the record for the longest chapter in the story at a whopping 2348 words!

* * *

_**Fun Fact:**_

Abbey a Shiny 6IV female mega-absol I use in almost every competitive game I play in Pokémon X has never failed to knock out at least one Pokémon during the match and has knocked out a total of over 700 altogether!

_**Vilatvias V**_


	15. Maturity explained- Abbey

Good day/evening / whatever it is for you! Welcome back! I Am quite busy as of late so expect maybe 1 or 2 chapters a week at maximum (unless I get really lucky and get some free time in between) Well nothing much else to add, without further a due on with the next chapter!

* * *

Abbey opened her eyes as they were flooded with bright light. She jumped a little and covered them with her paws so that they would adjust to the sudden change of light levels. "Blight this had better not have been one of your tricks again." She said her eyes still blocked. "Don't pin the blame on Blight it'd be me who opened the blinds." came a cheery reply. Abbey removed her paws, now being able to see again but with a little blur.

Latias floated over Abbey waving her claw a little, the same cheery smile from earlier plastered on her face. "Good morning Abbey! Sorry I had to wake you so suddenly but there are things that need discussing before Blight and Vilat come back." Abbey was surprised at the presence of Latias, and intrigued by her statement. "Well good morning to you too I guess, didn't expect to see you here. On that subject why exactly are you here?"

"Oh well Vilat told me you had a problem and I'm here to talk to you about it, as I assume he said this is something he doesn't know much about." Abbey lightened up "So you can explain what my current pain is caused by?" Latias sat down on the bed beside her. "Yes I can, but that is not the only thing I will be explaining while I am here. There are some other very important things Vilat told me I must talk to you about."

"He did?" Abbey interrupted, curiosity driving her to interrupt Latias' sentence. "Yes, it also relates to the reason of why Vilat did not wish to speak about this with you, now let's get started. Ok in order to explain your pains I will first need to explain some other things. According to Vilat's recollection you reached full adolescence about a day or so ago, therefore you are now capable of mating. Do you know what that is?"

Abbey shook her head but stayed quiet, wanting Latias to continue. "Well mating is eggs or, baby Pokémon are made. As you may expect it involves a male and a female." Latias continued on ignoring the surprised look on Abbey's face. "You as you know have a vagina down there and males have a penis, on a side note that is what is hurting you right now right?"

Abbey's cheeks had gone quite red at the mention of such taboo areas in such a calm tone but continued to listen on intently as she nodded her answer. "Ok then Mating involves a male sticking his penis into a female's vagina, the first time this happens will cause major pain for a female because you have a sort of fleshy wall inside of you known as a hymen.

The male once inside will thrust and after sometime will release sperm. Now this is where your current condition plays a major role. An egg can only be made if the male releases his sperm inside the female and the female is in heat. You right now are in heat, your first I assume. Heat is the cycle in which you are capable of creating an egg through mating."

"You will feel a slight to heavy warmth sensation in the general area of your lower regions with periodical partial pain intervals. "The heat will go away either by mating or if you simply wait a week or two. It will come back once every year at roughly the same time. Don't go rushing off to mate though make sure you find a special someone who you are willing to spend the rest of your life with as you probably will if you end up having a kid. Well ok then that's pretty much it!" Latias took a quick breath as she finished the sentence and her face lit up with a triumphant smile. This was in direct comparison to Abbey who simply sat silently wide eyed with red cheeks that even stood out on her orangey skin.

"Um thanks I guess." Abbey said the redness slowly draining from her cheeks as the rather odd conversation ended. "I am very grateful you were willing to tell me all of this, rather important stuff. But may I ask how you managed to not even flinch? This has to have been some of the most awkward stuff I've ever heard!"

Latias began to giggle "I don't know I never really found anything awkward honestly, nothing fazes me usually and this was no different than anything else I guess. Also it was a pleasure explaining it to you as unlike I had predicted you weren't a wildfire question throwing machine that asked anything and everything about all the things I said."

"However if there was something you didn't understand please let me know, I'd be happy to explain." Abbey thought for a second then decided she did want to ask something. "Can a male mate anytime he wants to? Or are there certain times for them as well. Also how does a male know if or when a female is in heat?" Latias was quick to answer "I suspected I'd left things out thanks for asking!"

"Well a male can mate whenever he wants to successfully so yea no worries there. You asked how a male would know if for instance you were in heat? Well that is simple when in heat you give off sort of a smell, other females and you yourself won't smell it but any potential male mates would, it sort of lets them know you may be looking for a mate. Oh and I forgot to say that apparently mating is supposed to be one of the greatest feelings ever, although I have no way to confirm that as I haven't done so myself. Now is there anything else?"

Abbey shook her head "Na that as it. Do you know when Vilat and Blight will be back?" Latias was finally unable to answer one of her questions "Nope honestly have no idea whatsoever but I doubt they'll be that long. After all they were basically having the same conversation as us but from the male's perspective." "Ohhh, ok then" Abbey replied. 'Wait she said potential mates can smell a female's heat right, wonder if Blight did.'

The door emitted a knock throwing abbey from her thoughts as it opened to reveal Blight and Vilat. "All wrapped up here Latias?" Vilat said floating over "Yup" Abbey said answering for her. "Hey Latias think you could do me a favour and show these two around? I have to go ask Arceus about something." Vilat asked. "Na no problem at all, I can show them the fun places to hang out.

"Ok good see you three later then I guess!" "Bye" the trio said in unison causing Vilat to chuckle as he left the room 'How do they manage that'. He flew through the hallways bumping into a few others on the way but saying nothing more than a simple hello to one another. He soon floated outside of the rather large doors that marked Arceus' room. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in" The voice inside said and Vilat id as he was told, closing it lightly behind him. "Oh it's you again Arceus said "If you keep coming here this often I'll have to move your room closer!" Vilat gave a slight smirk floating over and taking a seat in front of her. "I wanted to ask you about if I could have an extra room. As I said before I have a lot more friends around and I was hoping that perhaps you could provide me with a room or two in which they could stay? They will cause no trouble I promise and are would be willing to help around with jobs in the hall if asked."

Arceus rested her head on one of her hoofs for a second, thinking. "Hmmm, well I don't see a huge problem. Although this is a hall usually reserved for legendarys I can probably make an exception for you, seeing as your companions do seem to be very powerful and are also immortal. Not unlike us legendarys are."

"Ok they can have two rooms. The two ones left of yours are empty so those two ok? And by the way how many exactly are coming here?" Vilat smiled at her answer and got up as he answered. "Thanks very much for your generosity, oh and there will be four of them, a sylveon, jolteon, Zoroark and a Flygon."

Arceus smiled "You are very welcome, think of it as a thank you for your efforts" Vilat had reached the door now and turned around momentarily before leaving. "See you later"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter guys! No new records this time sadly but I hope you enjoyed it none the less! Review if you please and maybe tell somone else about if you liked it, you never know it may brighten up their day. Anyways Thanks a bunch for reading! I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter, goodbye for now

**Vilatvias V**

* * *

_**FUN FACT**_

Vitrias the jolteon was the first shiny pokémon I ever caught, I caught him back in Pokémon diamond as an eevee and he went on to be one of the deciding roles in my first win against Cynthia who may I add was very though! He now resides on my x cartridge as a semi competitive battler.


	16. How did you know you felt like that?

Ok once again I return with another chapter, nothing new to say, let's get going with it shall we?

* * *

Vilat closed the door behind him and let out a quiet sigh 'That clears up one issue at least' He floated down the hallway stopping to stare out one of the windows, the right blue sky almost blinding him. 'I should probably leave Blight and Abbey with Latias for a while, let them have a look around and get to know the place a bit better. Then we can go get the others later in the evening. Yes that sounds fine to me.'

He turned away from the window and continued his way down the hallway. He didn't run into anyone on the way as he did so and because of this was able to reach his destination; the garden he and Blight had visited earlier pretty quickly. For a normal Pokémon's standards at least. He sat down on the same bench as earlier. Closing his eyes and simply sitting quietly in the sunlight as the warmth and the wind blew through his rough feathery down.

He thought about earlier and the statement Blight had made to him at the end of their conversation. He hadn't taken it all too seriously at the time but it had come back to him a short time later leaving a nagging feeling in his mind. 'I don't know why but I feel that what he said held some sort of significance I can't quite put my finger on it… Do I like her? How would I know? It's pretty new to me after all, ha to think I've gone thousands of years without any love interest but it only takes two days to come up in my mind'

He was too busy engrossed in his thoughts to notice the large figure approaching from the other entrance to the garden. The figure remained un-noticed all the way up until she sat down beside Vilat casting a shadow over him due to her much larger size. Vilat turned his head rather quickly immediately identifying her as the renegade Pokémon, Giratina.

"Hello Giratina fancy meeting you here" She looked down at him as he strained his neck up to talk face to face, he could at least have some decency after all right? "Hello to you too Vilat, it is nice to finally talk to you in person instead of just listening from the side lines." "Nice to see I have admirers" Vilat replied causing Giratina to give out a small giggle, much to his surprise. "You ain't that lucky yet mister."

Vilat replied calmly "Well what brings you here? You spend most of your time in the reverse world so I presume you have a good reason to come to here of all places." She nodded "Yes I came here to thank you, although it may seem highly out of character for me to do so being stereotyped as "_the angel of death_" and the like; I am not all that bad. Although I am a bit less merciful than most, I must admit."

"As I was going to say; you have made the quite the ruckus since your arrival here, first beating Rayquaza in a battle and then going onto revive latios within a day! That's pretty darn big stuff, might I also personally thank you for bringing him back, he didn't deserve to be dead." She went silent after saying this, turning her head to face off blankly into the sky in front of her.

Vilat broke the silence a few second later "I never took you for something like that, I do my research so to speak. I am curious however, I predict that your sadness at my introduction meeting was partly because of latios' passing was it not?" She turned her head to him slightly, giving a faint nod. "As I guessed you two in your time spent together managed to find a bond of some sort and I must say it has changed you both for the better, Latios is not as over protective and you are definitely less malicious."

She smiled a little bit, she had expected some mocking or scolding as the others would probably have done but it seemed he was not that kind of Pokémon. "It's nice to see a new face around here, a kind face who takes others feelings and thoughts into account before doing things." She said turning back to stare off into space once again.

"Thanks, I guess." Vilat said scratching the back of his neck one of his claws. "I assume by now you two probably either know or told each other right?" She nodded "Yeh we have" Vilat smiled "Well I wish you too good luck then. But I must ask… How did you know you were in love? Don't take this question the wrong way, also if you don't wanna bother answering don't."

"No it's ok, what's the harm in it. However may I ask you why you want to know such a thing?" Vilat scratched the back of his neck a sheepish smile on his face as Giratina turned her head down to face him once again "Personal reasons…" She tilted her head a little "Ok then I won't pry further, now to answer your question."

"At first I thought of him as just another legendary I was sort of friends with. But the time we spent pretty alone in the reverse world allowed me to see a lot of his personality I had not seen before and I really came to like him and noticed the common traits and interests we shared, even if only a few. I started to want to be with him more often not really wanting to be away from him and almost felt as if I wanted to be just sort of closer to him. I kinda realised at that point what it was, sadly he passed on to the soul dew during the night while I was asleep following my realisation."

"Well I gave you your answer, anyways I better get going now, I have a reverse world to go take care of and all. Stay safe, see you around." At this she turned back into her origin form as she ripped open a portal in front of her and returned to the reverse world, leaving Vilat to ponder on what she had said.

'Do I feel that way about her?' He looked down at his claws before getting up of the bench and heading to the fountain in the centre and staring down into the water. He watched the ripples flow across the reflection of his face, over his cyan eyes and grey face. He simply thought about it quietly, not really wanting to go anywhere in particular why the problem stayed on his mind.

'I don't really know, perhaps it is why I feel a lot warmer and perhaps a little happier around her, or maybe it isn't? I guess I'll just continue as it is and see if it stays like this… Maybe I am in love with Latias?' He turned his head back up from the water and looked to the sky, the sun almost directly above him. 'Let's call it about 11:30, I better go find the others and see what they are up to, I didn't say I'd be long yet it has been like an hour.'

He flew out of the garden and back towards the entrance to the hall, going back inside and heading for the main area, where the other legendarys tended to spend their time chatting or doing various other things. He guessed that somebody would probably have seen the trio around at some point and could direct him to them, save him the effort of searching.

He pushed open the doors to the busy room his ears instantly being flooded by the sounds of conversation. He looked around observing the many groups that dotted the room his eyes coming to rest on Dialga and Palkia in the corner. 'One of them is bound to have seen them' He floated over to them avoiding a few of the more sprightly legendarys like mew as they ran a mock around the room.

"Um hello" He said reaching the duo. They broke the conversation at the new visitor's arrival. Dialga was the first to respond "Oh hello Vilat what can we do for you?" Vilat looked around for a second to see if he could spot anyone before answering. "Have you seen Latias around with a shiny absol and Umbreon? I need to find them."

Dialga put a hoof to her chin for a second thinking. "Oh yes of course we did Latias introduced them to us a while back on the corridor, said she was taking them to the training room for a short while. Your friends are they? I must say they are two rather well-mannered Pokémon, your choices in friends are rather impressive!"

Vilat nodded "Thanks you saved me so much time searching for them, I'll be sure to let them know you were pleased! Thanks a bunch again but I had better get going now." He said turning around. "Perhaps another time" Palkia now said before the duo returned to their previous conversation.

He left the room heading down the hallway before stopping at a junction. 'Damn I forgot to ask for directions!'

He slammed his claw to his face in a makeshift face-palm, how had he been so stupid. He turned his head just in time to notice Xerneas at the entrance of her room about to head inside. He called out to her as he headed in her direction. "Hey Xerneas can you do me a favour and tell me how to get to the training room from here. Xerneas almost jumped a little at the shock of the sudden arrival but kept her cool.

"Woah you startled me but um yeah I can tell you how to get there …Vilat was it?" Vilat nodded in reply. "Ok um go down that way" she said pointing down to the end of the hall which she had just come from. "Take a right at the end here, then a left at the next one then finally take the second right on the final one and there should be a set of double doors at the end, there's the room."

Vilat bowed his head "Thank you very much, I'll be on my way" Xerneas nodded back "Your welcome" Vilat then shot off in the direction he was given 'right then left here then a right over here! There it is' He came quickly to a stop outside of the door not wanting to slam it off the hinges from hitting it at 400 miles per hour.

He pushed the door open and floated into the room, it was a rather large hall quite like the battle arena without the seating arrangements but instead replaced with various objects which he presumed were useful for training with. He saw Abbey and Blight sparring each other in the corner happily laughing away as Latias watched over them from a nearby seat.

He flew over to them "Hey guys you enjoying yourselves?" "Of course!" Blight replied as he was midway through dodging one of Abbey's attacks causing him to lose focus and because of this took a paw to the face. The duo then rolled around on the floor laughing at each other while continuing to mess around.

"Ok guys we are gonna go get the others back at enterna in a little while so get ready to leave in a few minutes ok?" "No problem!" came the reply. Latias floated up to Vilat "Thanks a lot Latias did me a huge favour here today" She smiled at him "don't worry about it, anytime! Ok I'm gonna go find my brother now so see you late!" She flew past him but not before quickly planting a little kiss on his cheek.

He froze in the spot for a second before turning to see she had already left. He rubbed his now dark red cheek. 'I think we both fell for each other…'

* * *

Well this chapter is done! I have a feeling a lot of you are VERY happy after seeing this chapter, at least I hope you are! Anyways I'm tired as hell right now it's like 2:30 am. So that's it for this chapter! See you all in the next one, for now read and review and most of all enjoy!

**Vilatvias V**


	17. First time for everything

Hello people back again with another chapter! Been looking forward to writing this one but never had the time to! Hope you enjoy! And with that let's go!

* * *

Latias flew through the halls worry filling her eyes as she fumbled with her claws silently arguing in her head while ignoring the constant "You ok?" and "Do you need help" She got from various legendarys as she passed them by. She soon reached her room slamming the door behind her before flying to the bed to lie down. There she thought about her previous actions 'What if he doesn't feel the same, what if he hates me for doing it what am I going to do!'

Meanwhile with Vilat… "Ok guys you ready to go?" He said turning to his two companions. Blight and Abbey sat on the floor waiting "Yes let's go!" Blight said jumping up and tapping the pokéball in Vilat's claw causing him to be returned. Abbey began to laugh at her friend's action. "Always the impatient one wasn't he" Vilat said as he pressed the button on the second ball and returned Abbey. "I'll let you two out as soon as we get back to the cave"

He left the room, flying through the various hallways and out the huge front doors of the building. He made sure the belt that held his pokéballs was fastened tightly, not wanting them to fall off during flight. He then retracted his claws, folded back his wings and shot off into the sky.

He flew through the clouds enjoying the feeling the air pass over him as he flew at unmatchable speed through the blue sky. He looked down at the trees and fields below him, as well as the small human towns and homes that dotted the landscape. He soon spotted his target the small hilly area in the west of the Eterna forest just beside the small lake. He adjusted his trajectory with use of his wings, diving and spinning as he headed down towards the cave.

He brought out his wings to slow himself before coming to an abrupt stop less than a foot from the ground. The speed of his decent caused a small shockwave which ruffled the bushes and trees around him. From the cave in front of him popped the head of a shiny sylveon, clearly having heard the commotion. "Hey Vilat!" She shouted happily as she ran over to him jumping up and hugging him with her forepaws. "Hello to you too Sylvia" Vilat replied prying her off of his neck.

"Hey do I hear Vilat?" came the voice of Blare as she came into view at the cave entrance. "Oh it is awesome!" She said as she jogged over to the two and sat down. "What's up you two? And where are Vitrias and Sahera?" Vilat said as he looked around. Blare grabbed his attention "Oh Vitrias was off somewhere so Sahera said she'd go look for him, speak of the devil." The trio looked up as said Flygon landed down next to them kicking up little dust making Sylvia cough.

"Hello guys! Sorry had to go find this guy" she greeted as Vitrias jumped off her back. "Hey guys sorry was off training" He dusted himself off before noticing Blare "Oh hey Blare long time no see!" He added. "Ok I told these two I'd let them out so here we go" At this Vilat released Blight and Abbey from their pokéballs.

"Hey guys! Abbey said bouncing over to sit beside Sylvia and Blare, eager to catch up with any news her friends had. "Hey Vitrias, what's up?" Blight said as he trotted over to him sitting down. Vilat Spoke out above everyone "Ok guys we need to get going now as there are things that still need doing today so I'm gonna return you all to your pokéballs for the trip ok?"

Blight wasn't pleased at having to return again already "We've been here like what 6 seconds and we're already going! Can't we stay even a minute to chat!" Sahera gave an answer for Vilat "Come on Blight we'll have tonnes of time to catch up when we're there so let's get going". Blight didn't get a chance to reply as Vilat returned him to his pokéball. He then proceeded to return the rest one by one until finally returning Sahera last.

He folded his wings back as he fastened the pokéballs to his belt once again before flying off up into the sky. He flew back towards the hall at a slightly slower speed than before, wanting to take in a few more of the sites below. However even despite this he soon reached the hall, immediately flying in the front doors. He headed towards his room not bothering to stop anywhere along the way.

He soon reached the room going inside and letting out the Pokémon he carried. "Ok guys welcome to The Legendary Hall!" He said, smirking as he did so. "You can't be serious!" Blare said, her face filled with disbelief, surely they weren't in that mythical place right now where they? "He ain't lying!" Abbey said smiling. "COOOOOOL!" Sylvia said as she started to bounce around. "So this where you three were the last few day! You lucky bastards!" Vitrias said, causing the others to laugh at his comment.

"Ok there are 3 rooms you guys, two of you can go in each room. One of the twos however will also share the room with me. You guys decide who you're gonna stay with and which of you will be with me. I have to go do something tonight so I won't have time to give you a tour, however I'll get somebody to come to the room in a minute and give you a tour, alright?" Most of them were already chatting with each other quietly, deciding who to stay with. "Ok I'll be back in a while"

At this he left the room and headed for the main hall. He knew exactly who should give them the tour but he knew they wouldn't agree if he told them straight away. He opened the doors to the main lounge room and sure enough there he was sitting on a chair alone in the corner of the room. He floated over greeting him "Hello Darkrai". Darkrai who had his eye closed opened it quickly as Vilat greeted him. "Oh hello Vilat fancy talking to you again. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"I would like to ask you of a favour." Vilat said taking a seat beside him. "What does this favour involve?" Darkrai said, sitting up straight to talk face to face. "Some of my friends just arrived here but I'm going to be busy tonight so I won't have time to show them around. So I'd like you to give them a tour of the place." Darkrai was a little confused by this "Me? My appearance is well known for its intimidating properties are you sure I'm the best choice for a tour guide?"

"Yes as a matter of fact that's one of the reasons you'd be good at this. They will probably not misbehave or do anything stupid if you're there would they? Also three of the six are dark types anyways so it will be fine, if anything bad happens you can just ask Sylvia, who is the sylveon of the group to use telepathy. She can use it to talk to me." Darkrai brought one of his hands to what Vilat guessed was his cheek, him going silent for a moment in what he suspected was thought.

"Ok then, I can help you out. I haven't got anything better to do anyways so it'll keep me busy for the next few hours. Lead the way!" They both got up and headed towards Vilat's room, Darkrai explaining how he was going to go about the tour as they went" They soon reached the room and loud chatting could be heard from inside. "Stay here a second Darkrai I'll let you know when to come in" Vilat said as he entered the room.

"Ok everyone I've arranged a tour, but for now who will be staying with who?" "I'm staying with Sahera" Blare said. "I'm with Vitrias" Sylvia replied. Blight was the last to reply "Me and Abbey will continue to stay with you here in your room" He replied. "Ok then the two rooms left of this room will be you're rooms so go back there later. Anyways here is your tour guide"; at this Darkrai entered the room causing a tiny almost inaudible gasp to escape from Sylvia's throat.

"Don't worry guys I don't bite" Darkrai said calmly "Just do as I say and we'll get around just fine!" Vilat turned to head towards the door "Ok then guys I gotta get going now, see you later!" At this he left the room, leaving Darkrai to deal with the group. He made a b-line for Latias' room, wanting to talk to her about a previous action. He reached the room rather quickly. He quickly went to the door and knocked on it, waiting for an answer.

When he got none after a few seconds he knocked again, this time hearing the lock click as Latias opened the door to greet him. "Oh um hey Vilat… About earlier…." Vilat interrupted her "Can I come in for a while? I assume you don't want what you have to say to be overheard." Latias moved to the side to allow Vilat to enter before closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Vilat I don't know what came over me I…" She was cut off as Vilat placed his claw on her mouth and sat beside her. "Look, don't be. It's your first time feeling this way about anyone and so you didn't know what to do. So you just did the most natural thing that came to mind without thinking it the whole way through, but that's completely fine we all mistakes and it's what we learn from them that really matters in the end."

Vilat moved his claw allowing Latias to speak again; "I just didn't want to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable or anything like that, you could have your own girlfriend already and that would have been horrible for you!" Vilat smirked before replying "Na it's fine, I don't have a girlfriend. But either way why would that be awkward for me? Or embarrassing? A smart beautiful girl just gave me a kiss on the cheek! I should feel flattered if anything!"

Latias' eyes widened at the last bit, her heart skipped a beat and she looked right into his cyan eyes with her hope filled honey ones. Vilat who was a bit red cheeked from the eager stare he was getting scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeh I guess you could say that the feeling is mutual." Latias' eyes lit up and a smile blasted onto her face as she heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

She shot forward and grabbed him into the tightest hug she could give smiling a satisfied smile as she wrapped her arms around his slightly larger frame. "Don't choke me to death or this'll be pretty short lived for you" Vilat said as he wrapped his arms lightly around her back. Her cheeks went red as she loosened her grip before bringing her head up to face his.

They simply floated there for a few moments, both happy to simply be in each other's pleasant embrace, before Vilat slowly brought his face forward and their lips met for the first time.

* * *

Well there you have it! Finally a start to the biggest relationship in the story! I have a feeling this is what a lot of you have been waiting for so here you go! Will try and get next chapter up earlier than next weekend if possible but I honestly can't guarantee it as I know it will be a busy week. Anyways with that it's time to go! See you next time! Please review, I hope you've enjoyed see you next time!

**Vilatvias V**


	18. Tour's end

Good day/ evening everybody I'm back again to bring you yet another chapter! Thanks for reaching 4000 views it means a lot to me, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The duo separated from the kiss, it had only lasted a few moments but had felt like an eternity to the two lovers as they stared into each other's eyes. Vilat brought his hand up to her check and she nuzzled herself into it. "Thanks Vilat, for everything" she said closing her eyes blissfully. "So what do we do now?" Vilat said turning to face out the window behind them, watching the sun slowly fall beyond the horizon.

"We can go check on your friends together!" Latias said floating up off the bed and giving Vilat a small knock on the shoulder. "Yes we should go and make sure that Darkrai hasn't lost his patience and left them yet." This surprised Latias she turned her head and twisted her neck in confusion "You left them with Darkrai of all Pokémon? Hmm now that I think about it maybe that was the best idea, either way let's go find them shall we?"

"Let's" Vilat said getting up and heading to the door.

They went to the lounge to ask if anyone had seen such a group wandering around. Luckily for them Lugia had and was able to guide them in the right direction, or to the battle area to be more exact. Latias and Vilat made their way there finding who they were looking, and by the looks Darkrai had his hands full. Blight and Vitrias were battling with each other in the corner while Blare, Abbey and Sylvia ran around doing something? Vilat couldn't tell, his companions played some of the weirdest games sometimes.

Vilat had honestly no idea what was going on so went over to Darkrai to find out what was going on. "Um hey looks like you've got your hands full, they been this troublesome all the time?" Darkrai turned to surprise visitor "Oh not really it's just I finished showing them around and they didn't wanna go to their rooms yet so I let them mess around here. Oh and in case you are wondering the Flygon, Sahera? I believe it was, has gone back to her room to get some rest"

"Oh sorry didn't see you there Latias, hello!" He said leaning to the side and giving her a quick wave "Hey Darkrai" She said giving a courteous wave back. "Ok Thanks very much for your help Darkrai I think it's time these guys got some rest, I appreciate your help. I owe you one." Vilat said turning to face the room where his companions currently played around "Na it's fine" Darkrai replied waving off Vilat's current statement "Just keep making my life interesting and that's all I'll ask for! Anyways see you around" He then floated off out of the room leaving Latias and Vilat to see what to do next.

"Ok guys come over here" Vilat said waving his claws around in an attempt to get their attention. Luckily enough it did so and soon the gang were lined up sitting down in front of him. "I'm sure you all had a great day be sure to thank Darkrai at a later date. I am also sure that even though you sure as hell aren't going to admit it that you are all very tired after a very exciting day. I'm correct right?" He said as he raised his claws to his shoulders questioningly.

"Yeh I'd say so" Blare said as she held in a yawn causing the sentence to come out halfway between. "Well I'll take that as a yes." Vilat said trying not to laugh "Let's go back to the rooms and we can see about getting some rest before tomorrow." The group made its way out of the room destined for bed. "Well Vilat I think I'll head back now" Latias said grabbing Vilat's attention

"I was hoping to find out the names of the others but I think that can wait now as it would seem that we are all quite tired now. " She too then yawned before rubbing her eyes with the back of her claws. "I'll have time to talk to them in the morning I guess, that is of course if you want me to." "Yeh it's completely fine just call over to my room in the morning and I'll be sure to introduce you to them."

"Just don't make it too early I know for a fact that we all sleep late sometimes, except Vitrias the jolteon of course. He has almost boundless energy which I'd love to have sometimes" He said causing Latias to giggle lightly. "Ok then I'll see you tomorrow then" Latias said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before flying off in the direction of her room.

Vilat turned away to go and catch up with the others getting stopped by Blare before he could. "Hey Vilat Latias just…" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Vilat shoved his claw over her mouth "I don't want them to know yet ok, keep the secret and I can make it worth your while. Learning focus blast sound good?" She nodded her head from beneath his claw and he let go. "Not a word" She said before darting off to catch up with the others.

'Oh Blare sometimes you really get on my nerves' Vilat thought to himself as he too shot off to catch up with the others. He got there as they reached their respective rooms, giving them all a goodnight before heading back to his room to get some rest. Abbey and Blight curled up in the corner, Blight distinctly separated from Abbeys side. Vilat didn't think much of it as he layed down on the bed to rest his weary head.

* * *

He was almost asleep when he was awoken by his name quietly being called out. He opened his eyes to find Blight standing there prodding him in the stomach with a paw. "Can we um, talk outside for a minute?" Vilat leaned up and rubbed his eyes free of the water that had built up while he had them closed. "Ok I guess, you wouldn't be waking me this late if it wasn't important. But please make it quick I'm very tired."

"I promise" Blight said as he leaned off the bed and padded quietly over to the door opening it and waiting for Vilat. Vilat soon followed him, leaving the room and closing it behind Blight as they exited. "Now then what is it that you wish to talk to me about" Vilat said floating down to the ground as Bight sat in order to try and even out the height difference

"Umm it may be a tiny bit related to what you talked to me about earlier" Vilat perked up a little and his ear twitched a tiny amount, wondering what was on Blight's mind. "Well not exactly really. I just think… well I think I like abbey. Like-Like that is…" He said leaning down and staring at the floor, a bit embarrassed to be saying this. "Is that so" Vilat said using his claw to lift Bight's chin up.

"Don't be embarrassed about it Blight everyone will fall in love with somebody someday if they're lucky. How do you know by the way?" Blight calmed down a little at Vilat's words allowing the following words to flow more smoothly. "I can't really describe I just sort of know, It's as if I'm walking on air when I'm with her." Vilat smiled warmly "Sounds like it's true then, now why is it you wanted to tell me this."

Blight fiddled with his paws as he continued "How do I, you know tell her? I don' know when or how to do it. I'm so scared though because what if she doesn't feel the same way! We could never be friends again! She could think I'm a creep and not want to hang out with me and what would I ever do then!" Blight said beginning to freak out.

"Shh calm down calm down!" Vilat said patting Blight on the back. Blight's Breathing slowed back down and he awaited Vilat's answer. "Now got that out of our system have we?" Blight nodded quietly in response. "Now firstly she'd never abandon you or think of you like that Blight, you know yourself how kind and friendly she is so I see no reason for her to ever do what you described unless you do something really REALLY stupid."

"Either way I doubt It'd come down to that, you've been the best of friends since you were only weeks old and you have grown to have a stronger friendship with each other than with any others in the group. I'd be surprised if she didn't feel the same! So just tell her and you'll be fine." Blight was relieved, what Vilat had said was pretty much all true and the more he thought about it the more feasible the whole idea of telling her was.

"How would I tell her?" He said breaking the short silence that had fallen between them. "Ask her to go somewhere alone with you, just before sundown to the garden or something like that. Then sit down with her and tell her, that's it couldn't be simpler really!" Blight put a paw to his chin thinking for a few seconds. "Ok that could work I guess, wish me luck eah?"

"Either way thank you so very much Vilat! You've been there for me during what has basically been my entire life and I may as well owe my entire life to you! Screw that actually I probably do owe you my life!" He said laughing a little. "It's been a pleasure to have you around Blight" Vilat said returning a smile. Blight leaned out and gave Vilat a little hug, quite out of character for him, before returning into the room.

'So it's finally gonna happen, I can see it in their eyes that they love each other, I'm almost a bit surprised it took this long for one of them to act on it, I can only hope it goes well for them. After all I hate it when my friends are sad.' At this he too returned to the room, closing the door behind him before almost falling onto the bed, praying victim to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter! I am so tired this weekend, the week has been especially busy for me and I'm surprised I was even able to write this in such a tired condition. I shall try and fix up the first few chapters soon: Make them longer and more detailed like the later chapters. I've already done a slight edit of the first chapter but I'll be doing more so look out for the updates when they come! Signing off;

**Vilatvias V**


	19. Terrable temper

Good day I return and bring this chapter along with me. I have nothing more to say, let's go!

* * *

Light filled the smaller room as the sun rose over the horizon, casting a dim orange glow over the landscape. Abbey was the first to be disturbed by the newfound light, opening her eyes and blinking her eyes as she woke up after the long night's sleep and tried to adjust to the change in light levels. She stood up and stretched her legs out to help ease the stiffness built up from hours of inactivity, groaning quietly as she did so.

She cringed and whimpered lightly as a pain erupted from her nether regions. Collapsing back onto the floor she re closed her eyes and gritted her teeth for a few seconds. After a moment she had dealt with the pain and so left out a long sigh before returning to stand. She heard a yawn from across the room signalling Blight's awakening. She knew Vilat wouldn't wake for another while yet and so looked over at Blight as she pondered on what to do.

Blight heaved himself into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes groggily with his front paws as he tried to get to bears with where he was. He removed his paws from his eyes and looked around; catching Abbeys stare as he did so. He gave her a big drunken like grin causing her to emit a light giggle as she trotted over to sit down next to him.

"I think we should go out for a little while together" She began "You know go for a little walk around the place to brighten us up while we wait for Vilat to wake up. It could take a long time for him to do that so waddya say?" Blight brought his paw up to his chin and Abbey once again giggled. Blight looked really funny to her when he was thinking, his ears bent back on his head while he held a paw to the bottom of his chin was enough to make her laugh a little.

"Sure why not!" He said jumping up and quickly losing is tired demeanour. The sudden enthusiasm surprised Abbey a little and she jumped up in response. "Ok then let's go then!" She said a smile brightening her face.

The duo left the room heading off towards the garden; they decided to go there first then come back and wake Vilat if he hadn't already woken up. However as they made their way through the training room their attention was pulled as they overheard conversation from a small group of legendarys who they assumed came to get some early morning training.

"Look who it is, those pipsqueak…" Terrakion was unable to finish the sentence directed to his musketeer brethren as Blight shouted to him from across the room "Hey you! What did you just call me?" Blight said trotting over to the 4 legendarys with Abbey cautiously following behind him. "Oh I was just informing my comrades here of how I don't think you pipsqueaks belong around here." He grinned his own comment, quite the contrary to everyone else's reaction.

"You really should be more mannerly around those who you expect to be talking to a lot more often Blight said raising a paw and pointing it up at Terrakion's face much to said legendary's disgust. Now I'm done wasting time with one as arrogant as yourself, goodbye." He turned around to leave Abbey doing the same before he was interrupted by a reply from Terrakion.

"That is no way to speak to a superior!" Terrakion shouted at him his eyes lined with anger. "A superior?" Blight said turning around to grin at the overconfident legendary. "Last time I checked I didn't have any superiors, and if I did it certainly wouldn't be you or anyone of your standards; now bye!" He turned to leave but the now enraged Terrakion was determined to bring this weakling (in his eyes) to his knees.

"Oh so you're so tough are you then huh? Then fight me! C'mon give me a battle!" Virizion interjected trying to talk sense into him "C'mon Terra don't be stupid and cause a fight, you were the one in the wrong so just get over it." Terrakion continued despite her efforts "Ha so the pipsqueak is all bark and no bit then! Knew he wasn't cut out for…"

He never got to reply. "FINE THEN IF A BATTLE YOU WANT THEN A BATTLE YOU SHALL HAVE!" Blight said turning around and running towards Terrakion as he charged an iron tail.

* * *

_**!BATTLE BEGINS!**_

Terrakion was slightly surprised but was prepared as he ran forward to meet Blight's attack head on with X scissor.

Blight leapt into the air as he reached Terrakion bringing his iron tail down with tremendous force onto Terrakion's back.

Terrakion was not prepared for the angle of attack and as such was completely unable to block it bearing the full brunt of the powerful super effective attack. He was dazed a little and continued running for a second or so before spinning around to face his opponent once again.

Blight saw the tell-tale white rock forms appear around Terrakion signalling a stone edge attack. It took time for Terrakion to fully power the attack and He took the advantage of this short window he was given to think up a way to counter to the attack.

Terrakion let loose the flurry of rocks in Blights direction travelling with immense speed towards the target it looked to everyone that they could not be stopped; of course Blight and abbey knew it could be.

As the rocks came within reaching range of Blight he let loose a giant wave of blue light. Abbey giggled quietly on the side lines already fully aware of what was about to happen.

The blue light smashed into the rocks and carried them with it back towards the direction they had come from, the wall of energy gaining speed rather than losing it as it went.

Terrakion thought fast and brought up a protect hoping to block the attack, unluckily for him and much to his surprise his protect was broken immediately by the wave of energy and as such he was pelted by the very rocks he himself had fired off.

He grunted angrily and ran at Blight as fast as his legs could handle preparing to use his best move, sacred sword.

Blight saw it coming and ran at Terrakion completely prepared.

The two came together hard, Blight parrying Terrakion's sword with a well-timed metal claw before he used his superior speed and the time gap made to slash Terrakion in the chest with a Psycho-cut.

Terrakion really felt the hit as he stumbled backwards in pain almost falling over as he swayed side to side in an attempt to deal with the pain.

Terrakion decided that the last chance he had was to knock out Blight with one hit and he saw a way of doing it, close combat.

He leapt forward in Blights direction putting his all into the force of his attack. Blight jumped into the air firing a shadow ball directly Terrakion temporarily blinding him.

Terrakion opened his eyes just in time to see Blight's black paw connect with his face with all the force that was needed to knock him out.

_**!BATTLE END!**_

* * *

Terrakion flew backwards and crashed into a heap on the ground before coming to a stop, completely silent and fainted for the time being. Everyone stayed silent in the room for a moment the only sound to penetrate the room being Blight's heavy breathing as he recovered from his excessive use of energy.

The silence was broken as the door to the room opened revealing a slightly annoyed looking Vilat. "Why is Terrakion fainted?" He said looking around at everyone before his disappointed looking face came to rest on the duo, Blight and Abbey who were now sitting with each other once again. "Before we answer that how did you know we were here?" Blight said taking the initiative. "I woke him using telepathy and told him to come here, ok?" Abbey said putting Blights question to rest.

"Ok then now please someone tell me what has happened here?" Vilat asked once again. To his surprise it was Virizion who answered him "Well Terrakion here had a battle with your Umbreon friend and well, he lost. Do not worry though, the whole situation was entirely Terrakion's fault and should an issue arise with Arceus and the minor damage dealt to this room any blame shall be cast on him"

"Ok how exactly was the battle started?" "Well Terrakion decided to mock your friends as these two entered the room. I think it was purposeful as it seemed that he intended to cause a fight however at first he did not get that as Blight calmly replied the first few times . However Terrakion continued to provoke your friends as they left shouting at Umbreon that he was a coward for not fighting."

"It was then that the fight started and a serious battle ensued. As you can see Umbreon" "Blight" Vilat interjected "Ok… Blight won. I must admit he is quite the battler having been able to take down Terrakion! I think we should go bring Terrakion back to his room now, we shall see you at a later date." At this she along with Keldeo's help hoisted Terrakion onto Coballion's back and they left the room to Blight, Abbey and Vilat.

"Ok then guys looks like you guys got occupied really quickly." Vilat said chuckling lightly. "Yeh…." Blight said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Either way good job on that win Blight, especially with the type disadvantage you had! Although I assume it didn't matter too much as you didn't get hit." Blight smiled contently at the compliment. "Thanks Vilat I appreciate the support."

"Well anyways we better go wake the others" Vilat said as he started to head towards the door from which he came only a minute or so earlier. "I told Latias she could come talk to you guys today and I want to make sure she doesn't wake anyone or they sure won't be happy about it."

The trio left the room and returned to their own set of rooms waking the inhabitants just in time for Latias' arrival.

"Hey everyone!" She said happily as she came flying down into the group and looked around, her usual sprightly smile plastered on her face. "I would like to know your names, excluding Blight and Abbey of course as I already know them. The reason I want to know is because you pretty much live here now and it would be nice to know the names of my new friends and neighbours! So start from the start please."

"I am Sahera" Sahera said raising a claw and bowing courteously. "There is no need for formalities" Latias said giggling at Sahera's overreaction. "I'm Vitrias" Vitrias said raising a paw and emitting a light spark from it as he did so. "I'm Sylvia" Sylvia said giving a smile that could rival even that of Latias. "And I am Blare "Blare said waving a bit with her claw before grinning quietly.

"Ok so it's Sahera" Latias said pointing to the shiny Flygon, "Vitrias" She said pointing to the shiny jolteon, "Sylvia" once again pointing "and finally Blare" "That is correct" Vilat said nodding in approval. "Ok cool" she said grinning widely at her accomplishment. "So do any of you guys have any plans for the day, anywhere interesting or anything?" "No not really" Sahera said on belhalf of everyone; her almost regretting saying it after she saw the grin on Latias' face. "Great that gives us loads of options!"

* * *

Ok everyone thanks a lot for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! If you did be sure to let me know what you liked /disliked about it in a review. Taking a minute to simply write a short simple review could help me massively and because of this I highly thank you for the support! See you in the next chapter!

**Vilatvias V**


	20. A past refound

Hey guys I'm back again with a nice update for you all. Here's a quick note: BEFORE reading this go back and re read the chapter attaining to Abbey's backstory I had to go edit it a little bit. It's better than before and this chapter will build onto things I added into that chapter, hence the need to re-read.

* * *

"Umm what do you have in mind?" Vilat asked Latias questioningly. "Well I was thinking that maybe you could show me around the place you guys live, the Eterna forest wasn't it? It'd be nice to see the place you guys stayed and would be something new for me to explore." Latias replied curiosity very evident in her tone of voice.

"I dunno what do you guys think?" Vilat said turning to face his group of friends. There was silence for a moment broken only by the hush whispers as the group decided on what to do. Then to Vilat's relief Blight spoke up "Me and Abbey will head along with you two and the others are going to want to stay here so they can settle in and get used to the place, I'm sure someone can watch over them if you don't trust them."

"Well aren't you two going around a lot together lately, something you're not telling us?" Blare said a sly grin and a cheeky tone of voice used as she replied to Blight. "No, certainly not!" Blight said, a light red glow on his cheeks almost betraying his words. The fact that his fur is black meant that most of the colour was hidden, but for Abbey her white fur only amplified it. "Yeh whatever" Blare replied once again as she returned to her previous demeanour.

Vilat decided that is was about time he spoke up. "Ok then now that that's settled I will have to find someone to look after you, I have no idea who to ask." He was interrupted by Latias "Since you guys are doing me a favour I'll do you one, come with me anyone who is staying." She said happily before flying off at a moderate speed down the hallway so the others would be able to keep up. _'Vilat' _Vilat suddenly heard in his head, instantly recognising it to be Blight who was using telepathy.

'_Yes Blight, what is it you want to ask that required this privacy' _He telepathically replied, trying not to notify abbey of the goings on as she had laid down to take a short _rest 'Can I like have a rode down? This is because I want to speak to you about something in relative privacy.' _Vilat thought about it for a second before replying. _'Ok I guess I can and I have a hunch about what it is, but also do not forget that Latias will be joining us' 'I didn't and I won't, thanks by the way' _Blight nodded happily as he replied.

"Abbey" Vilat said aloud startling the absol from her short nap. "Yes what?" She said in a slightly irritated tone as she stretched out her legs. "You know the drill" Vilat said as he reached for the pouch on the ground beside him "Indeed I do, let's get it over with" She groaned as she was returned to her pokéball. Just as the pokéball reached his pouch once more Latias returned into the room. "Hey I'm back my brother will look after them for you to make sure they don't do anything stupid, although I doubt they would. Oh and Giratina is gonna come help him out later as well!" She said a sly grin on her face.

It was at this moment Latias noted that Abbey had been returned to her pokéball whereas Blight had not. "Are you going to be going to your pokéball then Blight?" She asked. "No he shall be going on my back for this journey; he wishes to talk to me and apparently doesn't want the others to hear about it." "Oh okay then like an advice chat then, maybe could help with that" To be honest with herself Latias wasn't sure she would be able to help with it although she did want to help if she could.

"Ok then let's get going, we don't want to torment your brother and his girlfriend for too long do we?" Vilat said as he lowered himself down so Blight could climb on. Latias found this quite funny as she never had to think of her brother like this before and so couldn't help but giggle at his comment. Blight simply stayed quiet seemingly dumbfounded by this news.

As Blight made sure he had a firm grip the trio took off and out of the hall flying off straight into the clear blue sky above. "Considering the height there won't be much wind here Blight so it should be easy enough for you to hold on, now what is it you wanted to talk about? "Well umm, I'm going to ask Abbey out today to tell her. As soon as we get back I plan to take her somewhere but I don't really know where yet? Any help or suggestions appreciated!" He said before going silent again.

Blight caught the radiant smile Latias gained as he said this from the corner of his eye but said nothing of it. "Well I suggest the cliff on the northern coast of the forest. That place is pretty nice, the best in the forest area in my opinion. The way the sun shines off the rippling waves in the evening is quite a sight to see." "Thanks Vilat" Blight said grateful for the advice, He was then surprised as Latias decided to give some herself.

"Now for advice Blight, Firstly just be open and honest about it no point in being nervous just spit it out, it'll be better for both of you that way. Say everything you want to say don't let anything you feel needs saying unsaid you will regret it later. Do that and you should be just fine, I've seen you two you've got that look in your eyes. I'd be surprised if this didn't go well!"

Blight was surprised by the sudden burst of info "You speak as though from experience" "Heh you could say that" She and Vilat grinning at each other. Blight noticed this and decided to ask the question now rather than later. "So you two like each other then?" he said as he too gained a little smile on his face. "Yes you could say that" Latias said as she flew a little closer to Vilat to give him a quick nuzzle. "Just do us both a favour and don't tell the others, after all we haven't told them about you and Abbey have we?"

"Ok then, best of luck you two." Blight said before closing his eyes to rest a little before his big moment.

* * *

After about another 20 minutes the trio reached the forest, flying down and landing outside their cave Latias staring at it with utter curiosity. "So this is the cave then?" She said eager to check it out inside. "Yes indeed, home sweet home." He floated up next to her before turning around to release Abbey. "Ok Abbey you head with Blight alright, He says he has something to show you." "He does?" She replied turning to face Blight. A nod was all he gave and it seemed it was all she needed as the duo ran off into the forest.

"Ok then Latias do you want to look around inside then?" "Of course!" She said flying inside eager to see the place her friends called home. After an hour of chatting and showing Latias around Vilat decided to check on Blight "Ok Latias would you mind heading off to check on Blight and Abbey and perhaps bring them back here?" She nodded happily "Sure, it was that way they went wasn't it? She said gesturing off into the direction the duo had gone before them. "Exactly, I'll prepare some berries for you guys once you get back ok." Latias floated off into the treeline in the same direction in which her friends before had gone.

Vilat returned inside to chop some berries and did so for a number of minutes before he was disturbed by a noise of bushes rustling from outside. He poked his head out of the cave entrance being careful to make sure that he was hidden by its shade. "You in there come out, I desire you to battle you for the reason of justice!"

Vilat was a bit confused as he saw a shiny Flareon jump out from the treeline and into the small clearing that layed just outside the cave entrance. "What crime do you claim I have committed?" Vilat replied calmly eager to find out the reason for such a random visitor. "You kidnapped my daughter!" The Flareon shouted in fury before firing a small fireball off at the side of the cave doorway eager to scare the occupants.

"I believe you are mistaken, but perhaps I can help you. Just lower your guard so that we may talk like civilized Pokémon ok?" Surprisingly enough the Flareon did just that, Vilat assumed that the Flareon was not usually Violent and was driven to this situation by anger and sadness. He decided it was ok to show himself. He floated out into the sunlight giving the Flareon a view of him for the first time.

"So you are that weird Pokémon they were talking about." He simply said staring dumbstruck up at Vilat. "Sit Flareon and tell me about how you came to be here." Flareon had lost his trust slightly in realising that this Pokémon was very different to most and because of this may have been the culprit for the attack on his daughter and her kidnapping. "I am a shiny Flareon going by the name of Blitz"

"I am seven years old and my daughter was born roughly two years ago. Our cave was attacked shortly after her birth leading to the death of my mate; our daughter had escaped but was apparently taken by a rogue Pokémon with no definitive description. I spent 2 years searching for her, I wanted her to be safe so that I would not have failed my family completely and because I knew she deserved a good life despite her differences. I got here by following clues given to me by those who saw the so called illusion Pokémon. You match what I was looking for; yet say you are innocent of such a crime!"

"That is because I am, May I ask you Blitz. Is your daughter's name Abbey by any chance?" The Flareon's eyes lit up in surprise and happiness as Vilat said this. His mouth dropped open a little and he froze like this for about a second. "You say that present tense? Does that mean you know her? Is she safe? But how would she have survived on her own for so long…" Vilat put a claw to Blitz's mouth silencing him for the moment.

"I will tell you about Abbey, she is a 2 year old shiny absol, smart intelligent and beautiful by almost anyone's standards. You ask of how she survived, that is simple. I did indeed take her when she was young; it was because I saw of the fight. I saw the battle and realised that you may not make it especially after the death of her mother, so I decided to follow her. I found her alone the next day crying in solitude so I helped her out"

"I took her in cared for her taught her to hunt and taught her to do almost everything she can do today. She is a fine absol and I'd be proud to be her father." Blitz was almost in tears "I cannot thank you enough, if only there were a way. Wait, can I see here please? Is she here now?" Right on cue Latias returned to the clearing Blight and Abbey close behind. Abbey and Blitz's eyes met…

* * *

I think that's a wrap people! Tell me what you think? I wanted to do that quiet a lot actually! It will add a lot more debt to the character of Abbey and another character to work with in the future! If you hated this chapter let me know, if you loved it let me know of that too! Until next time.

**Vilatvias V**


	21. Abbey and Blight come together

Hello everyone I'm back again with a new chapter! This one takes place directly after Abbey and Blight leave Vilat and Latias alone in the last chapter. Anyways that's all so let's go!

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Abbey called attempting to catch up with Blight as he ran ahead of her. "Somewhere awesome, I don't wanna spoil where right now." He replied slowing down to a trot so that Abbey could catch up. "At least tell me how far away it is!" Abbey said, annoyance evident in her voice as she didn't enjoy being left in the dark. "Not too long but I promise it will be worth it once we get there."

"Yeh ok whatever" Abbey replied her anger sated for now. The duo ran for a minute dodging through the dense undergrowth before emerging into a very small clearing atop of a seaside cliff. The duo stopped in their tracks taking a moment to gape at the beautiful landscape below them. From above they could see everything happening on the beach below, as well as the Wingul that soared the skies above and the Magikarp that leapt from the sea below.

"Wow Blight its Beautiful!" Abbey said sitting down near the cliff's edge as she watched the spectacle before her. "So it is" Blight said sitting on the ground beside her "But there is something much more-so sitting right beside me" he continued a light blush finding its way onto his cheeks. "Aww you flatter me far too much" Abbey said nuzzling his cheek with hers, this only strengthened Blight's Blush.

* * *

_**(Blights POV)**_

'Now is the time Blight, time to tell her the truth.' I turned my head to face her; she was still staring off into the distance, seemingly lost in a trance. I stared at her for a moment; she was just so beautiful in my eyes, like a white angel from Arceus herself. How she was a dark type only servers to confuse me, but as I sat there staring at her I had to ask myself just one more time, did I truly love her?

We had been the best of friends since the first day we met, orphans under Vilat's watchful care. We'd trained together, learned how to hunt together, battled together and been with each other everywhere either of us went. We always played together, and if ever something involved a partner we'd choose each other.

I always felt happy around her, like a new lease of life every moment spent together, a feeling of warmth in my chest when we talked. And so as I stared at her I was certain, I did love her and I did so with all of my heart. She must've noticed my stare at some point but in my thoughts I never noticed her turn to face me as well.

I came out of the trance blushing madly as I saw her staring straight at me a grin adorned on her face. "You okay there" She said to me, holding back a giggle as she noticed me return from dreamland. "Umm Yeh" I said quietly. I looked to the ground and started fiddling with my front paws, my nervousness coming back to bite me in the ass.

'Why is this so god damn difficult? Here I am the Umbreon that took on a legendary while at a type advantage yet I couldn't tell my very best friend a 3 word sentence? God I really am shy on the inside aren't I' Abbey interrupted me from my thoughts, seemingly a bit worried "Are you really ok? You look really nervous and that's certainly not like you. Do you need my help?"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as I prepared to take the plunge. "I brought you here for a reason Abbey, the same reason why I asked if we could come alone." Though my eyes were closed I sensed her shuffling a little, probably due to curiosity. "I brought you here Abbey, because I think it's a good time to say…" I paused for a moment to take one more deep breath.

"I love you" A short silence followed the words; it felt like hours to me as I eagerly awaited her reply. I was surprised as I felt her paw lift my chin up, and so I opened my eyes to face her.

_**(Back to general POV)**_

* * *

Blight opened his eyes to find Abbey's face only a few centimetres from his own, a warm smile on his own. He was surprised by this but was even more surprised when Abbey pulled his face to hers. Their lips met and they both had their first kiss, both of their lives and with each other. Blight was taken aback by the sudden gesture but closed his eyes and melted into the kiss just as Abbey had.

Blight decided to be a bit bold and pushed his tongue against Abbey's lips, seeking entrance. HE was given it and the duo's tongues came together to mingle with each other. However the moment simply couldn't last forever. The two pulled away from the kiss both gasping for air, exhilarated by the whole ordeal.

"I guess this means you feel the same then?" Blight said a huge smile on his face as a massive weight flew from his shoulders. "Of course it does you silly Umbreon" Abbey said leaping into him and knocking him to the floor with her slightly larger size, Blight may have been very large by an umbreon's standards but Abbey was still bigger.

"Haha" He laughed wrapping his paws around her back as he rolled her over onto her side nuzzling her nose with his causing her to laugh as well. They spent a few more moments like this before rustling in the bushes caught their attention and they quickly stood up to face it. Latias came floating out of the bush looking a bit flustered

"Oh there you are you two, Vilat told me to come…" She stopped talking for a moment, noticing the strong stare she had gained from the duo. She stared at the more carefully for a moment, picking up on the positioning and the fact that they were sat against each other. She couldn't stop the little grin from appearing on her face.

"I see you two said the special three words then?" Blight rubbed his neck sheepishly "Of course we did!" Abbey said nuzzling Blights side, never being one to get embarrassed easily. "I told you you'd be fine didn't I!" Latias said, he grin still shining brightly. Glad to see I'm not the only one whose confession went strikingly well.

Abbey turned her head in confusion 'Her confession? What is she talking about?' "Um sorry?" Abbey said quietly. Latias realised that although she had told Blight Abbey did not know about it yet. "Oh I assume Blight did not tell you yet then. Vilat and I are also kinda together now…" She said trailing off a little as she caught Abbeys widening expression.

"YEY!" She shouted aloud jumping up and surprising Blight enough that he leapt forward in shock. "We all knew he'd find someone some day! Didn't we Blight?" She said turning to face Blight who was now face first in the dirt after the unexpected leap. She giggled uncontrollably but still helped her newfound love up. "Sorry Blight I didn't mean to give you such a fright!"

Blight got up spitting out a bit of dirt as he did so, his face quickly turned from frown to smile, him being unable to stay so stern around Abbey "You would think I'd be used to your antics by now! Guess not!" He said causing Abbey and Latias to laugh again. Latias regained her composure quickly after, remembering why she had come there.

"Ok now as I was saying Vilat asked me to take you two back to the cave, he is just about to get food ready for us and didn't wanna leave you out." "Ok" Blight replied turning to Abbey "Let's go" And so the trio set off back to the Cave unaware of the happenings that would await them when they got there.

* * *

The trio arrived at the cave instantly seeing the new arrival, but only Abbey recognised the Pokémon that stood there. Blitz stared at Abbey with the same gaze their eyes meeting for the first time in forever in their view. "D...ad?" Abbey said unable to believe what she was seeing. "Yes Abbey it's me" Blitz said a warm smile creeping onto his face.

Without a lot of warning Abbey leapt up and ran at him jumping onto him and giving him the tightest hug she could manage, more of a squeeze to be accurate. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead! But you came back for me!" She said her eyes almost tearing up. "Of course I came to find you Abbey, I feared the same. All I heard of was rumours of a kidnapping which lead me here, to Vilat.

He turned his gaze away from Abbey to face Vilat who floated there smiling at the reunion "I don't know how I could ever thank you for keeping my daughter safe all these years!" Vilat waved him off "Don't need to, every moment spent has been a pleasure with such a fine girl" Blitz wasn't sure what to say next as Abbey broke away to go and sit with Blight who had sat down across from her.

"Are you like, you know together then?" Blitz said. "Nah I'm not" Vilat said turning to point at Blight. "But I have a feeling he is now" Blight blushed madly earning a quick nuzzle from Abbey. "So what happens now then dad?" Abbey said scared as to what her father may have in mind. "Nothing Abbey nothing at all" Blitz replied surprising everyone but Vilat.

"You are matured now, so I wouldn't be able to tell you what to do even If I wanted to. Not only that but you are probably stronger than me at this point anyways. You have a wonderful father, Vilat over here." He said gesturing to Vilat "I assume you have many good friends too, including that of the one beside you."

Blight stayed neutral deciding to stay out of the talk for the meantime. "I will probably move into someplace into this forest, I'll call from time to time and see how you are doing." Blitz said looking off into the forest around them. "I'll be fine dad, just tell me where you are staying once you find a place. You don't have to worry about me anymore though, I've got Vilat the strongest legendary there is and a legendary beating boyfriend!"

"That isn't confirmed" Vilat said, trying to pull attention away from Blight who's blush was now clearly visible despite his black fur. "Don't worry Abbey of course I will. But before I leave to find a home later I would like to talk with you if that is ok with you." She nodded "Of course" "And also..." Blitz continued "You say that this Umbreon…" "Blight" Blight replied quickly, "You say that Blight has beaten a legendary?"

Abbey nodded happily. "Yes he did! He was even at a type disadvantage! He beat Terrakion of the musketeers only a few hours ago!" She said unable to keep the happiness from her voice. "Is that so? Then you Abbey sure have a good boyfriend to rely on. Take good care of her Blight, she would do the same."

Blight nodded in approval "Of Course I will, I would stand with her till the end if it is what she wanted." Abbey nuzzled his cheek with hers "Aww you're so sweet Blight." She said purring quietly. Blight simply smiled, 'I could sure get used to this!' "Oh by the way what was your name?" "Oh it is Blitz" Blitz said smiling at his daughter's actions.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Blight and Abbey have finally gotten together. I'm so happy to have finally put them together. They are so cute together and I just can't help but smile at them being together! I hope you feel the same! Thanks for reading; I shall see you in the next chapter.

_**Vilatvias V**_


	22. Painful recollection

Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! I Got super smash bros for my 3DS the other day, It's awesome ^^. So I'm in good mood writing this one, anyways hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Silence fell on the group, no one knew what should be said next and so it stayed this way for a few moments. Vilat decided there were things that could be done instead of waiting in silence "Ok I have an idea. Abbey you go take your father and Latias on a short tour around the forest, show them the most important areas. While you are there you can look for any vacant caves or dens for Blitz. Blight you can come get some berries with me for dinner alright?"

"That sounds fine" Abbey said trotting over to her father, "C'mon you two let's go!" She said before running off into the treeline leaving Latias and Blitz to quickly chase after her. "She has so much energy…" Blight said shaking his head in disappointment. "And now you're gonna have to put up with it even more!" Vilat said laughing as he patted Blight on his shoulder. "Now come let's go get some berries."

The duo headed off into the trees Blight trotting quietly beside Vilat as they made their way to the berry bushes a fair distance from the cave. "So Blight how well did it go? On a scale of 1 to 10?" "I don't think I'd be lying if I said 11." Vilat chuckled at the comment. "Good to hear, hope it goes well for you. However I cannot see any reasons as to why it wouldn't. But it never hurts to be safe does it?"

"On a slightly more serious note I recommend you stay close to Abbey tomorrow, I don't know why, I just sort of have a feeling that something big is gonna happen. I'm probably just being paranoid though so don't you go and become the same alright?" He said turning his head questioningly. Blight simply nodded in response. "Ok then, we are." Vilat said as they reached a small opening in the dense trees.

"We may as wells stock up on some, I'm pretty sure you guys ate most of the ones I had in my backpack while we were up in the hall right?" Blight responded with "Yes we did" as the duo walked out into a small open area filled with berry bushes. "Ok we should get some pecha, sitrus, rawst, chesto and Cheri berries, they should be the only types we need for the time being."

The duo then got to work picking the various berries deciding to leave once they had as many as they could carry. They walked back the same way they came with little conversation soon arriving back at the cave. When they got there they stored any un-needed berries before Vilat got to work on making some dinner for the group. Blight didn't need to help and so decided to snooze until it was ready or the others came back, whichever came first.

After quite a long wait the others returned, the smell of a freshly prepared meal meeting their nostrils. "Ohhh wow what is that smell" Latias said, being the first to enter the cave. The cave is quite large and so she didn't see Vilat until he popped his head around one of the cave walls. "The smell is dinner, and it's almost ready. Also be a little bit quieter, Blight is sleeping over there" He said pointing over to the corner where Blight lay snoozing.

Latias opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Abbey's quiet reply "Is that so?" She said an evil grin on her face. She crouched down and silently crawled over to Blight so as not to wake him. Then as she got only inches from his face she let out a loud "HELLO". Blight woke up instantly and jumped back in shock. He flew back away from Abbey landing on his paws. His front paws where enveloped in a light flame marking the instinctive flame claw that he had prepared in his surprise.

Abbey fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably and rolling around, much to the disapproval of Vilat and Blitz. However Latias too seemed to find it funny as she giggled at Blights surprised expression. "Females…" Blitz said calmly, it was Vilat's and Blitz's turn to laugh this time and so Latias and Abbey didn't object. After Blight recovered from the shock and the other's recovered from their laughing fit Vilat served the dinner.

Conversation was had about various things during dinner. Blight and Abbey discussed how Abbey would learn fire claw, an attack that would be useful for her to have in her arsenal should she ever run into bug types that would otherwise give her some trouble. Blitz and Vilat talked about the various different areas where Blitz could stay deciding that the best place was another cave not far from the one Vilat and company resided in.

"So, if it doesn't upset you too much could you tell me what happened that night when you and Abbey were separated?" Vilat said his mouth full as he ate the last of his food. Blitz had been finished for a while now and so with some noted hesitation got straight to explaining. "Well it's a long story really, but I'm sure we have some time so I might as well tell you. I was unable to defeat the Houndoom who attacked me and my mate as my fire attacks where completely ineffective. "

"However we fought tirelessly to stop them from chasing Abbey. We lasted for a while but our defeat was sealed when my mate took a fatal hyper beam directly to the neck. I was so shocked but managed to muster up strength I never even knew I had to make the Houndoom flee for backup. I ran to help my mate, I didn't realise at the time the extent of the injury."

"I will never forget her eyes; pure fear was all I saw in them at first. I got to her and held her paw as I saw the blood streak down her neck. I can remember re assuring her that she was going to be ok and that we would run now and it would all be fine. But, but she…" A few small tears fell down Blitz's face as he fumbled on his words recalling the sad moment, at this point everyone else had gone silent to hear his recalling of the story.

"You don't have to continue if you do not want to" Vilat said to Blitz quietly. "But I want to; I need someone else to know." Blitz said taking a deep breath. "But she already knew that she wasn't going anywhere. "Blitz" She said to me "I love you, and I always have but… I remember her coughing up a little blood at this point as she gasped for breath. "It's time for me to move on now," She moved my paw to the oval on her head and it flashed a bright blue for a moment"

"I didn't know what she had done but felt an odd surge of energy in my body "You won't ever have to join me anymore, now go find our daughter and make sure she is ok." As she said this her grip on my paw faded and she went limp in my paws. I just… I still don't understand why they did it, why did they have to take her from me, my love, my one and only; gone forever. I cried into her fur unable to keep my mind straight, the sound of Houndoom approaching kicked me from my daze."

"I ran from the cave, determination to find my daughter burning in my eyes, I would keep my promise no matter the cost." Blitz fell silent after saying this before letting out a light sigh. "Did you ever find out what it was she did to you?" Vilat said curiously as he sat beside Blitz and patted him on the back for comfort.

"Yes actually, I did. I didn't wanna tell you in case you got angry or something but she made me stop ageing. I don't even know how but she did, I haven't changed in two years. She did it to make sure that I would never have to suffer her faith and so I could keep my promise. But I just don't get it… Has this ever happened before? Do you know how it is even possible?"

A small almost invisible smile formed on Vilat's face. "Yes it has happened before. I myself am the reason, I have given the gift of never ageing to mortal Pokémon before and after you gained yours." Blitz didn't reply, apparently too mesmerized by what Vilat had said. "I can grant the gift of never ageing to any mortal Pokémon. If I grant it to a Pokémon that is still young then they will stop ageing once their body fully matures, roughly two years old but it differs by species."

"An example of a Pokémon who I've given such a blessing to is your daughter Abbey and Blight." This hit the intended mark and Blitz turned around in surprise to stare at Abbey for a few moments "So she will always be like this?" Vilat nodded his head as blitz returned his gaze to him "Yes indeed. I cannot explain how I do it as I myself do not fully understand."

"All legendary Pokémon carry a unique power that only they can use, like Palkia may control space and Dialga keeps the flow of time. I was the first and was given the ability I have described. I myself only found of it 100 years ago, despite what you may think that is a short time for me. I can explain how you gained the gift."

"As your wife died I received her prayer through telepathy. I saw her plight and granted her the final wish she desired and granted her it, through doing so you gained the power. I knew we would meet eventually but I did not know of Abbey's connection to you and your mate before now." Vilat had only just figured this out for himself. 'I am surprised I didn't figure this out earlier, after all the wish was that her daughter and mate would survive without oppression or worry. At least I did though'

"So it would seem I owe you the long joyous life I wish to live" Blitz said as a smile returned to his face. "I can almost feel my mate's smiling face staring down at me and Abbey. She really was special, she really did deserve the wish she asked for and you Vilat made it happen!" Vilat smiled in response "Look I'm not the wish maker go talk to jirachi for that."

The serious nature that the conversation had previously held evaporated following this joke as the entire cave was filled with laughter. The group cleaned up after this which only took a short while. At this point it was starting to get a little dark and sundown would shortly come.

"Ok then, Blight and Abbey we may as well stay here for the night so I'll telepathically tell Sylvia that in a minute. As for you Blitz you may stay here for the night, it would be better to sort out your cave in the morning do you not think?" "Ok thank you again" Blitz said happily before going to find a comfortable place to rest. "Finally Latias you can head home now if you wish."

"Can I stay here instead? I'm tired and to be honest I'd prefer to stay here with you." "Sure I'll have Sylvia tell your brother that you are staying here for the night." Vilat replied. By the time Vilat finished letting Sylvia and the others know Blight and Abbey were already asleep, curled up together in Blight's usual spot. Blitz was sleeping where Abbey usually slept and Latias was rubbing her eyes groggily as she waited for Vilat to finish the telepathy session.

"OK then I'm sleeping over there" Vilat said pointing to his spot "You can sleep next to me if you want but I don't care really" At this he floated over and layed down on the ground to sleep, Latias following beside him.

* * *

I highly enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! Some more backstory has finally come to light. Anyways it's time for me to go now. I hope to see you in the next chapter!

_**Vilatvias V**_


	23. Welcome back session

Okay guys this chapter is gonna be about what happens back at the hall while the others are down in the forest doing things. By the way thanks all you guys (And perhaps girls) for all the support so far, It's amazing! We are nearing 6000 views! I wasn't even expecting 100 in a year if I'm honest! I'm VERY Very sorry for no updates lately, was away on a trip and didn't have access to my computer but I do now so let's continue!

* * *

The group of four followed behind Latias as she flew down the hall Sylvia lagging behind in the back having had a bad night's sleep. Vitrias noticed this and ran back to her eager to put a little energy in her step.

"C'mon Sylvia don't get left behind, I don't think getting Lost would be a great idea here would it?" Sylvia only yawned in response her dreary face conveying her displeased mood. "You ok?" Vitrias said as he fell into line with her walking pace, a new look of concern clear on his face. Sylvia only let out a light sigh "I'm fine Vitrias".

"Ok then" Vitrias said giving her a quick lick on the cheek. Sylvia giggled almost immediately cheered up by her friend's random action "Ahh Vitrias!" She said giving him a play slap to the side of his face. "I don't buy it Sylvia I can read you like a book, but let's leave it till later, right now we gotta catch up c'mon" Sylvia decided it best to just go along with his decision, and so they then ran off down the hallway to catch up with the others.

They caught up just as the group reached Latios' room, Latias knocking on the door excitedly. A hasty "I'm coming" was heard from inside before after a few seconds a groggy looking Latios opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and yawned seemingly having just woken up. He soon removed his claws from his eyes to stare at the early visitor a smile coming onto his face as he saw who it was.

"Hey sis what's up?" Latias rubbed her neck sheepishly "Nothing much, just wondering if you could do me and Vilat a favour…" Latios twisted his head curiously "What kind of favour?" Latias moved out of the way to reveal the group of four behind her. "Let me guess watch them for the day?" Latios said his face turning blank.

"Well yes Vilat is gonna bring me to his place in the forest and show me around but he is unsure about these guys because they haven't been here that long. So he was wondering if you could just take them around with you for today." Latios brought a claw to his chin, thinking heavily for a moment. "Yeh ok then, I planned on hanging out with Giratina today but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if these guys tag along. You guys ok with that?"

He a got a few brisk nods; which was enough for him. "Well there you go; it looks like I'm activity manager for the day. Now you go run along and have some fun alright sis?" Latias nodded happily before flying off to return to Vilat. It was at this point latios returned his gaze to the four Pokémon that sat before him.

"Ok to start what are your names? That would help me get to know you more easily." Vitrias decided to answer for them all "I am Vitrias, and this is Sylvia, Blare and Sahera" Each raised a claw when their name was called. "Ok then, that won't be very hard to remember. Now that I know your names I'll tell you about what I have planned for today."

"Since I'm just back from well… the dead; I thought it time to go and train. I haven't done so since my demise, Ughh it feels weird just saying that. But anyways I was just about to head to the training room to meet up with Giratina, so you guys might as well come and train a bit also. That way I can evaluate how strong you guys are. All sound good?"

A few more brisk nods told him what he needed to hear and they then all set off to the training room. They reached the room rather quickly having spent no time slowing down or waiting around. They entered the room to find no one else there, the various battling areas completely devoid of activity.

"Since Giratina isn't here yet you guys can have some spars and I'll just watch from the side line here, that is unless one of you wanna have a try at battling me. Trust me I'm way out of practice so if you are in any way strong it should be pretty even. So any takers?" Latios said turning to the group. Vitrias' paw slowly raised, his face focused but calm.

"Cool let's go over there then" Latios said pointing to one of the arenas on the other side of the room. The duo went over taking places in the opposite sides of the field as the other trio sat on the side lines looking forward to watching the battle. "No serious injuries please so just take it easy?" Latios said; to which Vitrias simply nodded "ok then"

"Let's get it on" Latios said as he drew his claws

* * *

_**BATTLE BEGINS**_

Latios usually went for a physical attack first to gauge his opponents speed as well as to perhaps do a bit of damage. Considering that his opponent was currently unmoving a dragon claw attack looked like it would do both of those things; so he went for it.

He flew forward as quick as he could, folding back his wings as his right claw grew Bright blue. He swung at where his opponent would have been only to find nothing. He came to an immediate stop before swinging around in the hopes of meeting his opponents counter attack.

He turned around just in time to take a steel claw directly to the face. He fumbled back from the hit, utterly shocked by the attack. He knew jolteon were very fast, but they were known for special based attacks not physical moves yet it had hit him like a falling snorlax.

"We both had the same idea then." He said wiping some sweat from his cheek. "Yes it would appear so" Vitrias replied smirking.

Latios fired off a Dragon pulse at Vitrias, his eyes widening in shock as Vitrias dodged it so quickly it was hard to see him. He had moved so quickly that he became a white blur.

Latios did not let that deter him as he fired off another dragon pulse, only for Vitrias to jump over it.

A thunderbolt crackled down onto Latios' head causing him to light up in bright white for a moment before collapsing onto the floor for a moment.

"Damn you are one powerful jolteon!" Latios said returning to flight before flying at Vitrias with another dragon claw.

This time the attack connected, it being partially blocked by Vitrias' own Dragon claw attack. However the move certainly did some damage as Vitrias jumped back in a fumbled manner.

Latios realised that speed was Vitrias' best defence as Jolteon were known for their relative frail nature when taking attacks, however he had never heard of one using dragon claw before.

Latios tried to repeat the attack only to miss as Vitrias jumped to the side, before firing off a dragon pulse point blank into the side of Latios' face.

This grounded the jet legendary instantly, struggling to get airborne once again following the massive hit. "Ok I'm gonna give you the win here Vitrias, your attacks hit harder than anything I have ever felt before.

**BATTLE ENDS**

* * *

"You were out of practice Latios perhaps if you weren't the outcome would have been different" Vitrias said walking over to Latios and helping him up. "I agree with that statement." A new voice said from the side lines. Latios and Vitrias turned to find Giratina sitting there beside the others a huge grin on her face. "Dear Arceus how on earth did you manage to get there without us seeing you?" Latios said surprised by the sudden appearance.

"I have my ways" Giratina replied before dragging Latios into a hug with one of her wings. "You are just full of surprises aren't you" Latios said as he returned the gesture. "And that's why you love me" Giratina replied giggling. "How on earth did you two manage to fall in love" Blare said breaking the moment for the two.

"Well that's a long story." Giratina replied opening her wings to allow Latios freedom once again. "Well we have a lot of time" Blare said cheekily. "If you are gonna tell a story can I quickly head back to the room while you do so, there is something I wish to do" Sahera said, interrupting the reply. "Umm ok just be safe and be quick ok?" Latios said questioningly having never heard Sahera speak previously.

After the reply Sahera flew off towards the room leaving her friends to hear the lover's story.

"So…" Blare said as her friend left the room. "Well there wasn't anybody else in the distortion world when I was there so it was either stick to Giratina or spend the remainder of my team alone. It was an obvious choice, even if I didn't know Giratina very well at the time." Latios said coming to ground so that he would be more comfortable as he told the story.

"I thought it would be annoying at first to be honest, after all I knew was that he was an overprotective yet level headed brother who spent most of his time watching over his sister. So I expected to just have a silent follower who would periodically ask if I could take him back to the normal world. Can't do that by the way" Giratina said laughing a bit at the end.

"Yeh I was kinda scared at first to be honest, and despite her appearance I wasn't really scared of Giratina. She was more like a comfort to me because she was the only face I knew in an otherwise empty world." Latios said a frown on his face as he reminisced upon bad memories. "I must be quite frank about it also." Giratina said once again starting to talk.

"I had expected him to be a nuisance, to be bland and emotionless; like a legendary. However I was surprised to find that I was very wrong in thinking that. He was almost like a child distraught and upset. But what made me really feel sorry for him was that he wasn't worried about himself but instead his sister and the others."

"He was scared that they would be sad about him not being there, he was afraid Latias would be distraught and depressed forever and that he would never see her again." Latios blushed as Giratina tugged him into a hug again "You are making me sound like a little baby." He said jokingly. "Despite that I never really hated him for it; I sort of knew what he felt like."

"After all I had been alone for most of my life and the thought of him never talking to somebody again was something I could understand him being scared of. So we talked, we talked about the very different lives we had lived up until that point. It was surprising to see all the things we had in common."

"We fought in a similar way; we both valued silence and only interacted with those who we deemed trustworthy. So we quickly became friends, and soon we were always talking. He was laughing and joking despite where he was and his predicament and I believe it was the witty and funny nature he had with me as a friend that made me fall for him."

"So I was ultimately distraught on the faithful evening where he was torn from me as his soul moved on to occupy the soul dew. I was crushed, but was almost happy for him as he didn't have to be stuck alone with me forever." A single tear fell from Giratina's eye as she said this but it was too small for anyone else to notice.

"You must not have realised how much I liked you then. It's funny how warm Giratina is on the inside despite her otherwise cold and calculated demeanour. You really are a nice Pokémon to those you know. I just wish more Pokémon would take the time to find that out for themselves." Giratina laughed at his comment.

"That's why I love ya" She said happily. "Love works in such mysterious does it not, that was an interesting story to hear. Thank you" Blare said nodding in gratefulness. "But may I ask, Sahera said she would be quick but it has been a few minutes and she has not returned. This is worrying because she is very adamant as far as telling the truth is concerned…"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sahera was halfway to her room when it happened. She had been going back to get a drink in case the battlers were thirsty but was interrupted by an attack out of nowhere. A flurry of rocks flew at her as she rounded the corner. They cut across her back and into her wings causing her to slam into the ground in pain.

Her eyes were blurred as she weakly attempted to get back up, her wings screaming at her in agony as she tried to identify the attacker. "Hah got ya bitch! This will teach that friend of yours to mind his own business!" She managed to lift her head to see Terrakion charging at her from the hallway the rocks had just come from; his signature sacred sword visible.

She couldn't get up, the attack had crippled her wings and as such her mobility was seriously limited. All she could do was close her eyes in fear as she tried to figure out why he had chosen to attack her. However the attack never reached her as a dragon pulse slammed the ground in between the two halting Terrakion in his tracks.

"STAND THE FUCK DOWN TERRAKION" An unfamiliar voice shouted, kicking Sahera from her trance. Sahera opened her eyes again turning her head in an attempt to identify her saviour. To her surprise it was Rayquaza of all Pokémon, floating above her with an angered look aimed directly at Terrakion. Terrakion faltered for a second before shouting a reply.

"No get out of the way Rayquaza! I want some revenge for what that Umbreon did earlier!" Rayquaza roared loudly silencing the defiant musketeer "UMBREON DID? CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND KEEP IT THAT WAY! I know for a fact that it was you who caused the fight earlier, you being unruly as always. "

"And just because you got beaten doesn't mean you have to be a bastard and go attacking the guy's friends for no reason! Now get lost or you are sure as hell gonna regret it." Rayquaza roared as his eyes glowed red signifying that he was ready to use an outrage attack. "Fine" Terrakion replied before turning around and heading off down the hallway before turning a corner and disappearing.

"You ok?" Rayquaza said quietly, turning around and outstretching a claw to help the injured Flygon to her feet. "I've been better, thank you for doing that." Rayquaza bowed calmly "I was just about to go to my room down the hallway when I heard the commotion; I got here as fast as I could. Sadly It doesn't seem that you will leave here un- injured, how bad are your wings can you fly?"

"I can't feel them anymore" Sahera said as she barely managed to get to her feet. Rayquaza's eyes widened as he saw her injuries, huge gashes lined her back and the edges of her winds, this was serious she needed help right now. "Shit that looks really bad, but Cresselia our resident healer isn't here right now. Do any of your friends have an aptitude for healing?"

Sahera nodded weakly "Yeh my sylveon friend Sylvia is really good at healing wounds she could help. She is at the training room with latios, Giratina and a few of my other friends." Rayquaza supported her with a claw as she struggled to stay standing, the loss of blood causing her serious issues. "How far is your room, I don't wanna drag you that far you need a good place to lay down right now."

"Pretty far" She said meekly. "OK I'll take you to my room just over here and then I'll get your friends while you rest got it?" "Yeh I don't really have much of a choice anyways…" Sahera replied before falling unconscious.

* * *

Damn that was a Very long chapter but that is good because I kinda needed to make up for not having any chapters up in 2 weeks. Thinking of a nice paring which is hinted at in this chapter, pm me if you think you have it figured. (It's pretty obvious honestly.) Anyways that's all for now Hope you've enjoyed this record breaking 3000 word chapter. I hope to see you next time.

_**Vilatvias V**_


	24. Serious injury

Hey everyone I'm back again, last chapter things escalated pretty quickly and this chapter won't be too different. **I'm sorry to say updates will be very sparse because my computer is getting the blue screen of death every minute or so, yeh…** We are almost at 20 followers which is awesome keep up the awesome support! But anyways lets go with the chapter shall we, after all that's what you're here for.

* * *

"So what do you think is taking Sahera so…" Blare was unable to finish the sentence as one of the training room's doors crashed open, quite literally sent flying off its hinges and onto the ground near them. The group jumped up in surprise as Rayquaza came barrelling in behind the door making a B-line for them.

Vitrias and Blare jumped straight into defensive stance in fear of an attack however it never came. "You're Sylvia right?" Rayquaza said pointing at Sylvia whilst ignoring the glares he was getting from everyone else. "Umm yes…" Sylvia said shyly, a little confused as to how the dragon knew her name. "Good, there is no time to lose. Climb on my back we have to go immediately."

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. "Latios follow me to my room with the others I need to get this one there more quickly though." The urgency in his voice convinced the group that help was needed and they were it so Sylvia climbed carefully onto Rayquaza's back. He lifted up from the ground at rocket like speed reaching the doors in almost a second "Hold on" he shouted as he ducked under the doorway's arch.

"What's going on?" Sylvia asked fearfully as she hung on for dear life aboard the speeding sky dragon's back. "Your friend is really badly injured, if she doesn't get help soon she may not live to see the sunrise. You are the only healer we have around here!" Sylvia was dumbstruck by this comment, fearing the worst she clung on even tighter as Rayquaza took the next corner.

They reached his room and entered without a moment's notice. Sylvia leapt from Rayquaza's back rushing over to her friend who lay upon his bed unconscious as blood slowly oozed from the numerous cuts on her back. "My god what could even do this to her? It's horrible! Ok, ok I can do this just go outside there and don't let the others in! I won't be able to do this with interference!" Sylvia shouted to Rayquaza panic and fear filling her voice.

While Rayquaza wasn't 100% sure of the extent of the injuries he trusted that the shiny sylveon knew what she was doing and so did what she requested. He closed the door behind him just as the others arrived trotting up the hallway towards him at moderate speed. "What's going on then?" Latios said a look of confusion on his face.

"Their friend, the Flygon is really badly injured. I brought Sylvia here on her recommendation; she is in there right now and told me to make sure nobody goes in until she says. "What!?" Vitrias shouted outraged "Let me in I need to help her!" He tried to make a move for the door but was stopped as Rayquaza made to block his way "NO"

"I cannot let you in, I made a promise and I intend to keep it!" He said adamantly "Just wait here, she will come out when she is done!" Vitrias calmly backed down, realising the truth of Rayquaza's words and the fact that he couldn't get in even if he tried. Latios and Giratina decided to stay until the situation was resolved. Unluckily for the group they it would be a long harsh wait ahead.

* * *

Hours passed, most of the group fell into a restless sleep unable to keep their minds from the danger their friend resided in. Only Vitrias and Rayquaza were left awake as the evenings dim light began to settle in. "You are troubled for your friend's safety?" Rayquaza said calmly, turning his head to face the jolteon's darkened one.

"I fear for both of their sakes. I know that if Sylvia doesn't succeed then she will never be the same again, it would be like losing them both. I feel like what I am saying me be sailing right over your head…" Rayquaza nodded calmly understanding where Vitrias was coming from. "I understand why you would think that, after all I doubt you will have seen anything other than stern emotionlessness from me."

"However that is not the case, I simply choose not to show what it is I do think. I did so to preserve my image, I held respect among the other legendarys here and I knew it would be lost should I show such emotions as sadness or humour. However watching you shows me what I have missed in my life of solitude. You have friends who would respect you despite your emotions; this is something I would long for."

Vitrias was a little surprised by the sudden outpour of information, he had thought of the sky god as emotionless and stern just as he had described. But after hearing what he had to say he realised that such prejudice was unjustified. "I am sorry Rayquaza; I meant no offence in what I said. I simply drew conclusions based on what I had seen, but I know now I was wrong to do so."

"Apology accepted, after all we do all make mistakes. May I ask what would you do for a friend in need?" Vitrias was unprepared to answer such a question a paw coming to his chin as he thought about it. "Anything really, they mean as much to me as I do to myself. I already promised to help Sylvia out with a problem she is having but I assume that will go on hold after this."

Rayquaza was eager to draw the Jolteon's mind off of current affairs; he seemed like a kind Pokémon. He respected that greatly "Tell me Vitrias what is that problem you speak of?" His plan seemed to work as the Jolteon once again got to answering his question. "That's the thing; I don't know what the problem is. But she has been down lately and I just wanna make sure she's ok and cheer her up. This sure won't help." He said before sighing heavily.

"You hold high respect for the Sylvia, is there a reason for this?" Vitrias was a little confused by the question but replied anyways "I hold as much respect for her as I do for all of my other friends. As I said her happiness matters to me" Rayquaza smirked a little "Your eyes tell a different story" He planned to go on but was unable to as noise from his room stirred them both.

Vitrias and Rayquaza quickly turned to face the door, their attentions caught by the sudden noise. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Sylvia. Her fur was fuzzy and matted in places all over and sweat could be seen slowly sliding down her forehead. Her face was droopy clearly tired from the previous few hours. She dropped to the ground and her eyes closed.

Vitrias sprinted over to her picking her head up to face his own. Sylvia smiled drearily up at him her eyes barely open "Is she ok Sylvia?" Sylvia yet out a long yawn before replying "Yes she will be fine after a bit of rest. Let's just sleep here by the way I'm too tired to head back to the room." Vitrias nodded before helping her over to the wall beside the others laying her down to sleep.

Rayquaza smiled warmly as he watched the jolteon curl up protectively around the Sylveon before he too fell asleep. 'I knew there was something he didn't say; maybe he doesn't even know it yet.' These final thoughts went through his head before Rayquaza too lay down to sleep.

* * *

Rayquaza woke up with a start. He looked around the hall where he lay finding that the others were still fast asleep, even Latios. Giratina however, was missing. He presumed she had returned to the reverse world as she usually spent most of her time there. He decided to check on the injured flygon that inhabited his room.

He entered the room quietly, making sure not to stir her from her well needed sleep. His room had been left in quite a state following the previous night's events. The sheets from his bed were strewn around the bedside and one of his chairs was even flipped. This meant that the flygon lay upon the bare matress.

He picked up the blanket from the floor and made his way over to put it no the flygon he knew as Sahera. Before he did he took the time to analyse the now mostly healed injuries. Where her back and wings had been previously cut there now lay white marks and in some case white wrapping which he presumed was some sort of cloth.

They would leave some scars but based on Sahera's calm but certain breathing it looked like she would be fine just has Sylvia had said. He carefully put the blanket over the sleeping flygon's body. it was the least he could do for her after such an ordeal. He sat down upon one of the specially made chairs that sat in his room and fell into quiet thought.

He reflected on the prior events 'That's certainly enough excitement for one day. Maybe more will come though, maybe after this I can make a friend in some of these Pokémon after all they do seem pretty strong and pretty kind. I really don't see why Terrakion had such a problem with them, although it's hard to think of something he doesn't have a problem with.'

He continued to think like this for a short while before a noise from outside the room disturbed him from his thoughts. He went to the door and quietly opened it, finding Vilat floating there a look of confusion on his face. "So this is your room then." He said quietly; not eager to wake his friends. "I didn't see any of them in the rooms so me and Latias decided to go look around. I better let her know I found them."

He fell silent for a moment as he used telepathy giving Rayquaza time to exit his room and close the door. "Ok she's on her way over here" Vilat said breaking the silence again "Now tell me Rayquaza what exactly happened. "Well..." he said recalling what had happened in his mind "According to Latios here he and your friends were training together in the training room when Sahera asked to leave."

"She was I assume on her way to her room when she was attacked, seemingly for no reason by Terrakion. She wasn't expecting the attack and he did some very serious damage. I heard the commotion and came to the scene finding her bleeding on the ground struggling to get back to her feet as Terrakion was poised to kill her." Vilat's previously calm face stiffened as he said this, clearly displeased by what he was hearing.

"I managed to get him to leave. Then I brought your friend here to my room as hers was too far from here to move her without causing further injury. But before she fainted I managed to find out that your friend the sylveon is well acquainted as a healer. I brought her here as fast as I could and she got to work on saving Sahera."

"The others and Latios came soon after and decided to stay here until she was healed. Apparently they couldn't resist the urge to sleep and so most of them fell asleep and haven't woken since. Sylvia came out sometime later while I was talking to the jolteon, Vitrias. She was tired out of her wits and went to sleep along with Vitrias, I soon followed their example.

I woke up a short while ago and did a check on Sahera, she'll have some scars but other than that should be fine. Let's just say she was lucky I came when I did." Vilat had stayed silent through the entire story, calmly holding a claw to his chin. He seemed deep in thought so Rayquaza wasn't even sure he had heard the story.

However it was proven that he did when he nodded before giving him a smirk. "Thank you very much Rayquaza we all owe you one. I cannot give a good word as to explain how grateful we all are. I think I owe it to you to call you a friend of mine" As he said this outstretched a claw in the sky god's direction gesturing for a handshake.

Rayquaza happily returned the gesture shaking his hand enthusiastically. "If you even need a favour Rayquaza be sure to ask me." Vilat said happy that Rayquaza's mood had lightened. "I won't need anything the gratefulness is payback enough." He said bowing "And some new friends too" he added with a grin.

Vilat couldn't help but grin "Oh and by the way, I have a feeling somone is gonna get an extra special visit tonight." He said in a malicious tone that made even Rayquaza step back for a second. "Umm don't do too much to him, he is an asshole but Arceus sure wouldn't be happy if you put him in his deathbed." He said, fear almost evident in his voice.

"I'll be gentle" Vilat said ending the downhill course of the conversation. "But anyways, can I see how Sahera is doing?" Rayquaza nodded and turned to go towards the door "Sure thing". He opened the door and headed inside; Vilat soon following. They stared at the bed where Sahera lay for a moment Vilat apparently studying her breathing.

"Ok she will be a bit shaken, but fine as far as long term effects are concerned. Sylvia really does a good job at this kind of stuff. Ok but now we must go wake the others. I am sure they are eager to tell this tale to my other friends. Not only that but I have a new addition to our group that I would like to introduce to them."

"Ok then" Rayquaza said as he followed Vilat out of his room and into the hallway. They came out just in time to see Latias shooting down the hallway towards them. "Hey guys" she said quietly as she looked around and saw the sleeping Pokémon. "What happened?" She said confused as she turned her head to face the other dragons.

"Looks like their rest will have to wait a bit" Vilat said smirking. This only fortified the confused face that Latias bore.

* * *

Well ok then guys that's all for this chapter. My computer's just about to crash again so it's time for me to go. I have high hopes I will be back to normal by the weekend that way I can upload a longer chapter sooner for the next one. But late is better than never I presume. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! Be sure to review and tell me what you thought of it! Until next time

_**Vilatvias V**_


	25. A series of events

Hey guys I am finally back! I'm very sorry about the lack of updates; I managed to fix my computer by resetting it to factory new settings. Therefore I've had to reinstall everything I had on it pre-breakdown. Apart from that I've generally been in a horrible mood and/or busy most days. But I'm feeling able for it at the moment so I'm going to go ahead and write this now! Let's continue where we left off!

* * *

Vilat had let Abbey and Blight out of their pokéballs so that Rayquaza could tell them and Latias a rundown on the situation at the same time rather than separately. He told them what happened, it took only a short while to do so and afterwards Vilat deemed it a good time to wake the others who still stayed sleeping in the hallway beside them.

He realised that Vitrias and Sylvia were looking particularly close together, because of this he woke them first to spare them the many weeks of harassment they would gain if Blare saw them in this position. They woke up with a rather surprised start which in turn woke up Blare, however to their own luck Vitrias' jump separated him far enough from Sylvia to quell Blare's suspicions.

"Hey guys how you feeling?" Vilat asked thoughtfully as he gave Sylvia a hand in getting up. "We're fine, but I'm kinda burned out though." Sylvia said as she stretched her paws out to relieve the stress built up from being curled up all night. "Yes, I have thought about that." Vilat said as he turned around to make sure Blare was ok.

He then turned back to face Sylvia and Vitrias "And I was going to have you and Vitrias spend the day back at the forest together, rest up, chat and do whatever it is you wish to do." Sylvia and Vitrias smiled warmly as he said this, happy to get a day of rest after such an eventful past day. "However before you do so there is someone who I must introduce you to."

As he said this he took out a new pokéball from his small backpack. "Say hello to Blitz" He said happily as he pushed the button on the pokéball releasing a shiny Flareon into the centre of the room. "Um, hello everyone" He said calmly as he looked around in a curious manner. "Hello to you too" Vitrias said outstretching a paw to shake the fellow eeveelution's.

"Nice to meet you Vitrias" Blitz said happily accepting the gesture. "I am Sylvia and that's Blare over there" Sylvia said pointing across to Blare who was now sitting up and watching Blitz from a distance, she waved courteously. "It is nice to meet you both as well" Blitz said giving a half bow. "Now I presume you wish to know who I am."

"I am Abbey's father; I was separated from her soon after her birth due to… I'd rather not talk about it honestly. But since I have no interest in taking her away from her friends I have decided simply to stay with all of you. I happen to have inherited your unique anti-aging ability a few years ago so don't worry about me going anywhere."

The newly informed trio stayed quiet for a moment, attempting to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. When they realized he was telling the truth they calmly nodded in recognition not really knowing what to say in return. "Don't worry I wasn't expecting a reply. However I was informed there was a flygon among your group."

"She is injured right now but we will make sure and introduce you once she has recovered" Rayquaza said flying up to the group much to the surprise of Blitz who hadn't really been looking around previously. "Oh and welcome to the hall of legendarys by the way." He said so calmly that it made Blitz question if he was dreaming or not.

Then to everyone's surprise Palkia came from around the hallway's nearby bend. "Arceus told me to inform Vilat that she wishes to speak with him as soon as possible. She told me that she would be waiting for you in the garden. And before you ask I have no idea why I'm just here to carry the message" Palkia said before promptly turning around and leaving.

"Ok then…" Vilat said scratching the back of his neck. "Latias would you do me the favour of bringing Vitrias and Sylvia to the cave?" "Yes no problem." She replied before heading over to take their pokéballs from Vilat. "Also Blare could you show Blitz around and explain to him about what this place is as he doesn't really know"

"Sure whatever." She said before getting up and walking away, leaving Blitz to run and catch up. "We'll go with him too" Blight said before he and Abbey also ran off. "Ok I still have to go meet Arceus now so can you watch over Sahera Rayquaza?" Said sky dragon rubbed his chin with a claw for a moment before giving a reply. "Ok I guess my patrol can be put on a short delay."

"Ok, thanks Rayquaza I appreciate you taking more time out of your busy schedule." Vilat replied before heading off towards the garden where Palkia said he would meet Arceus. It only took him minute or so to get there, he made sure to be quick as he didn't want to leave the goddess waiting. As he exited the double doors into the garden he easily made out the white and gold figure sitting a fair distance away on one of the benches that overlooked the edge of the island upon which the hall stood.

"Hello Arceus I was told you requested my presence" Vilat said as he came to a halt next to Arceus who had her eyes closed before his arrival. "Indeed I did, take a seat we have much to speak about" She said, gesturing beside her as best she could from her prone position. Vilat did as he was asked and sat down beside the goddess taking a moment to gaze at one of the distant clouds.

"So what is it you wish to speak about" He said turning his head to face Arceus. He had to turn his head up as she was certainly taller than him especially when they were both sitting. "She didn't turn her head when she replied, simply continuing to stare off into space. "The most pressing matter I wish to discuss is your companions and their place here at the hall"

"See everyone here at the hall has some sort of job, as you already know we all rule a certain thing or partially do in some cases. Otherwise we are tasked with a job or guarding something, like how deoxys is tasked with the protection of Dialga's and Palkia's respective orbs. These duties are sort of a mainstay here and they are basically the job that gives them the title of _Legendary_"

"I have heard of your companion's actions during their rather short stay here, two of them have proven themselves as powerful if not more powerful than our resident legendarys. May I be the first one to say that such power in a mortal or well originally mortal Pokémon is astonishing. However you trained them you certainly did a good job of it."

"It is because of this power that I wish to grant them each a job that will signify them as a Legendary Pokémon. After all if they are as intelligent as they are strong then they will be of massive use here. They won't be like Dialga or Palkia in terms of importance, you could call them partial legendarys. They will also remain under your jurisdiction"

"They will be given jobs based on what they are good at and in exchange they will be allowed to stay here, gain rights equal to most other legendarys and even carry the title as previously mentioned. Of course you will help me select their jobs as you have known them all since near birth and know a lot more about them than I do."

Vilat stayed silent for a few moments after Arceus stopped talking, needing some time to think over what she said. "I find this entirely agreeable, I'm sure they will be extremely honoured to gain the title of legendary. I honestly was not expecting this though and I'm very grateful you were able to finally see the strength that they can possess"

"However the event of them being assigned jobs may have to hold off for a short while because one of them was just seriously injured." Arceus' face contorted to a look of surprise when he said this, soon changing to one of curiosity. "How did they get injured exactly?" Vilat's face took on a serious look as he recalled two previous events.

"Well two of my Pokémon were injured yesterday, one seriously and one only sustained minor injuries. Both were caused by the same Pokémon. Yesterday morning Terrakion attacked Blight, an Umbreon. Blight won the battle with mediocre effort and escaped with only minor injuries. The same cannot be said for Sahera who is a shiny Flygon."

"Yesterday while on the way to her room she was attacked in an unprovoked surprise attack and her wings and back were critically injured following a stone edge attack from Terrakion. However she got lucky twice. Terrakion had hopes to end her life right there and then as she bled out unable to fight back due to her disabled wings and blood loss."

"Her first bit of luck came when Rayquaza intervened and scared Terrakion off before bringing Sahera to his room to rest. Luckily enough one of my other companions Sylvia, a sylveon is a master healer and was able to prevent Sahera from firstly dying and secondly losing her flight. I must be honest and say you'd be a legendary down right now if he succeeded."

Arceus made a motion to reply but instead hesitated and instead fell silent for a moment. She knew Terrakion was rowdy but to attack two Pokémon unprovoked and even attempt to kill one of them? That was something that required severe punishment. "May I ask Arceus that you allow me to teach him a lesson."

The goddess raised her eyes to meet Vilat's finding only coldness in them despite their previous wit and warmth. She nervously swallowed, not sure as to what Vilat planned to do. "Do not worry I won't injure him too heavily, or kill him. I simply wish to insight fear and perhaps maim him, make him think before he acts next time."

Vilat still saw slight distrust in her gaze and made to make sure she knew that he meant what he said. "I have never lied before in my entire existence and you do not need to worry about me lying now Arceus. I will pay him a visit this evening. Now let's get off this darker subject, tell me how has life been for you?" he said as a grin returned to his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Sylvia and Vitrias had decided to go and get some supplies such as berries for their breakfast and lunch. After all what was a rest day without some nice food? The duo had gone to two separate groves as not all berries grew in the same location. This left them both alone, and in some cases vulnerable.

Sylvia heard an extremely quiet click noise from beneath her paw, she looked down and realised just too late that she had set off a pressure sensor of some sort. She leapt forward in the hopes to avoid whatever form of trap it was linked up to, however to her dismay a metal cage slammed down around her rendering her trapped.

'Crap' she thought to herself as she frantically looked around 'This thing is made of steel so there's no chance of a breakout from me. Maybe Vitrias is close by though, I hope he is I sure don't wanna wait around to see who owns this thing. "VITRIASSSS!" she shouted out as loud as possible hearing no response whatsoever. "VITRIAS I NEED SOME HELP!" she shouted again.

After a few moments of no response she heard a bush rustle behind her and she quickly spun around to come face to face with a houndoom, a grin plastered on its face. "Looks like we've got quiet the catch fellas." The distinctly male houndoom said as four others merged from behind him. "Didn't I tell you taking that human trap would be worth it?" One of the newcomers said before an evil grin appeared on his face"

His eyes flashed bright blue, Sylvia realised too late what it was and as such was put to sleep by the hypnosis attack. "Haha I have to thank that alakazam sometime, his tricks work like a charm. But now… Ohhh we are gonna have some fun with you." He said smirking at the sleeping Sylveon in front of him and his colleagues.

They made to move forward. This action was stopped as a bolt of electricity slammed into the ground in front of them, halting them where they stood. From the bushes Vitrias leapt; landing between the cage that held Sylvia and the group of sinister dark types. "For as long as I can stand you shall not lay a hand on my friend, and maybe not even then." Vitrias growled a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Oh here to play hero are we?" The largest houndoom said before stepping aside to reveal a small device that lay beside him. "You try to make even a small move and she'll be feeling 10000 volts." He said an arrogant smirk on his face. Vitrias looked him in the eyes coming to realise that he wasn't lying, he tried to think of some way to disable that remote, but even if he shot forward to it they'd still be able to hit the button before he got there, there was nothing he could do!

Of course that was the case until a beam of electricity smashed into the device from out of the bushes beside him and caused it to explode casting pieces of metal and wires all over the floor. "OH you bastard!" the houndoom shouted angrily his eyes filling with rage. However Vitrias was confused, that wasn't his charge beam.

From out of the bushes beside him leapt a large and remarkably, shiny luxray. It landed down on the ground beside him and looked at him; Vitrias couldn't help but feel intimidating by the slightly larger electric type. "You two look like you need some help, looks like I'm it." The Luxray said before turning to the houndoom in a battle ready stance.

"Another electric type to smother? Ha let's do this shit!" One of the houndoom shouted before the group of dark types charged at them.

* * *

**Battle start!**

Vitrias derived that his new luxray ally would probably go for the two on the far left leaving him to deal with the middle houndoom and the far left duo.

He fired off a thunderbolt at the middle houndoom to stun him before charging at the other two at high speed preparing to bring thunder down right onto them.

He became a white blur through his immense speed and because of this the houndoom were unable to react when he suddenly jumped over their heads, summoning a thunderbolt down onto their heads as he did so.

He saw it crash onto them as he landed causing them both to trip and slam into the earth in pain.

They then shakily got to their paws before turning around to face him, injured but very angry.

Vitrias quickly remembered the Houndoom behind him and turned around to face him only to see it get sent flying by a stray beam of ice sent by the luxray as he ducked under a slash from one of the houndoom before returning one of his own.

Vitrias spun around to face his attackers just as one of them reached him with their night slash charged claws.

He quickly charged his claws with steel and brought one up to parry the attack.

Luckily for him he put enough force into the attack to make the houndoom slow down, giving him the time to use his immense speed to place an electric jab right into the houndoom's chest sending him flying back and onto the ground: fainted.

He noticed the absence of the other houndoom as he heard a growl from beside him, he turned as the other houndoom slammed on top of him knocking him onto his back and putting the houndoom's fire enveloped fangs only inches from his nose.

The houndoom pinned his paws down but Vitrias used all the strength he had to bring one up and slash the houndoom's face.

This burst of pain made the houndoom recoil slightly, and Vitrias took the opportunity.

He clamped his electrically charged fangs down and into the Houndoom's shoulder, the latter roaring out in pain as he tried to free himself from the jolteon's vicious bite

He shook his shoulder and slashed with his free paw attempting to get the electric types grip loose but this only served to drive Vitrias' fangs deeper.

Vitirias made sure to put as much electricity into his bite as he could, it would probably cause paralasis and that would disable the houndoom if he tried to fight back.

The houndoom finally tugged with all the strength he had tearing away from Vitrias, leaving a piece of his shoulder flesh behind.

Blood poured from the houndoom's shoulder as he turned around and limped away with his now re-conscious accomplice.

Vitrias spat some of the houndoom's blood out of his mouth before jumping to his paws and turning around to face the others.

**Battle end!**

* * *

Luckily for him the only one that remained was the Luxray who had helped him. "You are certainly one Vicious jolteon" The luxray commented on Vitrias' blood soaked jaws. This made Vitrias quickly wipe the blood clean, not wanting to carry around blood around on his face; it wasn't health. "I am as vicious as was required." He said calmly.

"If not for your help I probably wouldn't have beaten those houndoom and Sylvia the Sylveon whom we just saved would no longer be quite as _"innocent". _So I must thank you!" The Luxray bowed courteously. "I am always willing to help a Pokémon in need, especially fellow oddly coloured ones!" He said grinning.

"My name is Vitrias, and as I said this is Sylvia" Vitrias said gesturing over to the sleeping Sylveon. "Now what is yours?"

"Larxe, my name is Larxe"

* * *

Well that's all for now guys! I worked hard to get this chapter up so I hope you enjoyed it! Especially the action scene I wanted it to be exciting, also what do you think will happen to Terrakion? And what will happen now with Larxe in the picture? Well you'll have to wait till next time it would seem. As always reviews are always welcome! Until next time

**Vilatvias V**


	26. Punishment

Sorry for late updates (nothing new there though) don't even have an excuse this time, just got distracted by video games last weekend. Been reading a lot lately as per normal; I read some pretty nice things this week. Anyways it's about time I started writing this chapter isn't it? Yup let's go!

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance Larxe" Vitrias said with an outstretched paw. Larxe hastily shook it "Now that the threat has been eliminated I should get going." Larxe said calmly as he turned to leave. "Wait up a second!" Vitrias said putting a paw on the Luxray's shoulder to stop him. This clearly surprised Larxe as he quickly turned around to face him. Although the sudden action surprised him a little Vitrias reasoned it would be a good idea to stay calm.

"Where is it you live Larxe? Perhaps we could meet again to talk sometime." Larxe blinked, seemingly surprised by the action. "That is the first time someone has suggested that I can talk to them at my leisure, but I digress. You can find my home just east of the small Cherri berry orchard; you will know it when you see it. Meet me there at sundown in two days' time; maybe we can sort out another meet up."

Vitrias was quite pleased to hear that perhaps a friendship could be formed. "That is good to hear, I will be sure to introduce you to Sylvia and my other colleagues then. It was a pleasure to meet you Larxe. I hope our meeting now will lead to good things in the future." Vitrias said bowing as farewell "A mutual pleasure then, until next time!" At this Larxe ran off back into the denser undergrowth.

This left the tired Vitrias to deal with the still sleeping Sylvia. He turned around to where Sylvia lay sleeping, the cage was made out of metal so he could probably just burn it through with an overheat attack. However he decided it would be better if Sylvia was awake so that she could use protect and avoid taking any damage herself.

He trotted calmly over to the far side of the cage where Sylvia was closer to the bars and got down on his stomach as close as possible. He carefully slipped his paw through a gap between the bars; he felt a substantial jolt of electricity as he did so but being a jolteon meant that it did virtually nothing. However it did make it very clear that the houndoom's previous threat was not as shallow one.

He carefully pressed his paw to the back of Sylvia's neck and gave out as weak a spark of electricity as he could. The small shock was just enough to have its intended effect as Sylvia stirred. She stirred for a moment before getting up, her previous fearful expression being replaced by one of joy when she saw Vitrias.

"We can talk once you're out" Vitrias said calmly as he put a little distance between him and the cage "Back away from the bars and put up a protect so I can burn through this cage." Sylvia did as he asked and backed away from the bars before bringing up a purple shield. Vitrias took this moment to fire off a huge beam of fire at the cage.

The impact caused a huge explosion of ash and dust obscuring the cage from Vitrias' view. He therefore had no way of knowing if he had succeeded or not. However it was made clear that he had as Sylvia came leaping out, knocking him over and grabbing him into a tight hug as he layed on his back. "Someone is sure happy to see me" He said grinning as he hugged her back.

"Of course I am! I cannot thank you enough Vitrias, who knew what would have happened to me if you hadn't turned up! I would probably be some houndoom's slave by now!" Vitrias' grin never faded as he hugged her back once again "I would never let such a thing happen to you." It was at this moment that Sylvia realised something.

She hadn't been paying enough attention to notice earlier but now that she actually looked at him properly she could see clearly a vast array of scratches that donned his face and shoulders. "Are you ok Vitrias?" She said concerned as she held his face between her paws, examining a cut on his cheek. "Nothing I can't take, but please ease off that really hurts."

"Oh Sorry" She said quickly pulling away from him in surprise. "It's ok, don't worry it was an honest mistake. Now we may as well head back to the cave and have a rest I'm wrecked!" Sylvia giggled quietly before nuzzling his cheek lightly "Ok then that sounds ok. Maybe we can have that conversation I promised you then as well."

"Sounds good to me" Vitrias said before getting back up. The duo then headed off back in the direction of the cave, a few berries gained despite the mishaps.

_**MEANWHILE**_

* * *

"This place is truly fascinating! I would never have expected, even remotely to visit a place like this during my lifetime. I will be sure to thank Vilat again later for giving such a pleasure to me." Blitz said as he arrived at Vilat's room with the other trio beside him. "Glad to see you enjoyed your time so far" Abbey said a she sat down by the door.

"I concur, but there is a question I must ask. What do you plan to do after we are done here?" Blight questioned the Flareon as he took a seat beside Abbey. "Well umm" Blitz said as he put a paw to his chin and thought momentarily "I was gonna go find a place to stay in the forest by you guys, visit every now and then."

"But the thing is I think I may just move on, explore the world and leave you to your own lives. My goal when I left home was to find you Abbey" He said gesturing over to her with a sincere gaze "And now that I found you I see all that I wasn't there to see. Those nights when you needed a shoulder to rest your head on or had an important question that needed answering."

"I see how great you have become and how amazing the friends you have are and I think it would be best if I simply disappeared. You are alive, happy and safe. I am useless now, you don't need me anymore. So I may as well just go." Blitz said as he lowered his head to the floor, clearly saddened by what he himself had said. "NO" Abbey said loudly, causing him to quickly raise his head to face hers.

Her eyes were watery as a few tears fell down her cheeks, leaving her fur a little matted. "No you are NOT useless! I don't care if you weren't there for all those things because I know that it wasn't your fault! I realise just how much you care because you spent so much time trying to find me despite everything suggesting that I was dead long ago."

"Not only that but you still value my happiness over yours, don't deny it I saw the sadness in your eyes! But most of all dad, I want you to stay because you are my father. I missed you so much, I cried so many times over the years when I thought back to you and mother! I didn't even know you properly but I just knew you were amazing Pokémon!"

"And now that you're finally here, I… I" Abbey stuttered at a loss of breath and words after the sudden outburst. It seemed she had said enough as Blitz quickly grabbed her into a hug. "Don't go away again… please…" Abbey said weakly as she collapsed in her father's embrace. "Don't worry abbey you'll never have to worry about me every leaving you."

Blight and Blare simply stayed quiet beside their friend, a warm smile on both of their faces.

* * *

**A few hours later**

The halls were silent as night fell, most legendarys having gone to bed early so that they could get up early the next day to do whatever jobs they were assigned. However for one such legendary their night was about to become a night to remember.

Vilat reached the door he had searched for. He grinned for a moment before his face turned stern, remembering his friend's pained face. He knew only too well that the Pokémon behind this door would need some fair punishment in order to convince him of his wrongdoings but he was willing to give as much as was necessary in order to prevent the further injuring of his friends.

He slammed into the door with a large amount of force, literally smashing the door open. Splinters flew wildly into the room as the door gave an immensely loud crack. Terrakion woke from his sleep with a start quickly getting his head up to see what had caused the noise that stirred him. What he saw sent a slight chill down his spine.

There in his doorway two glowing cyan eye stared directly at him, the Pokémon's silhouette masked by the darkness of the room. "Who the hell are you Terrakion said defensively, trying to keep his voice as stern as possible to mask his surprise and fear of the situation. No reply was made as he felt a claw to his throat and was slammed into the ground.

He grunted and tried to get back up but was held on his back by some psychic force. He made to make a comment but was quickly silenced by a claw over his mouth. "DO NOT bullshit me Terrakion you know exactly who I am. I'm going to tell you straight away that no bullshit you say is gonna get you out of the pain I intend to inflict upon you."

"I am not here because of malicious intent and will not enjoy inflicting pain but I do this as a warning to you. Never hurt any Pokémon uneededly ever again!" At this Vilat slashed at Terrakion's shoulder, what would have been a roar of agony was muffled to a groan by Vilat's claw. Vilat then jabbed a claw into the newly formed cut.

He slowly moved it around causing Terrakion to squirm as best he could through the intense pain as water welled up in his eyes. "This is the pain my friend felt for hours on end after your encounter. And unlike you she almost died during it. Your actions have despite not killing her scared her for life; she will never look the same again."

"And while I don't intend to kill you I will make sure and leave a mark you'll never forget." At this Vilat's claw lit up in a blue flame, searing the sin around the wound and causing it to turn a deep black. This in turn closed the wound slightly but left clearly blackened skin in its wake as the shoulder's owner continued to try and escape from his attackers hold.

"Now that your shoulder has gotten a remodelling I think I'm done here. But before I go there are some things I must give you." At this Vilat swung a punch into the side of Terrakion's head dazing him and almost causing him to lose consciousness. "That was for Blight" Vilat said calmly as he released the psychic hold he held on Terrakion, knowing he was too dazed to make proper actions.

"And this is for Sahera!" He said as he swung his other claw slamming into Terrakion's head on the other side and knocking him unconscious. "I find that this was fair and equal punishment for what you did to my friends." Vilat got up and turned around heading to the where the door had been before his entry.

He turned around halfway and spat on the floor. "Disgusting" he said to himself before departing, leaving the unconscious member of the musketeers to his own devices. HE headed straight back to bed, wanting to think over what he had done on the day and to decide what he would do the next day."

* * *

**With Vitrias and Sylvia**

The duo were lying down by the entrance to the cave. They had just eaten and swashed up leaving them prepared to go to bed as the sun went down in the distance. "Sylvia you never did tell me what was troubling you lately?" Vitrias said as he turned his head to face Sylvia's, her gaze currently fixed on the floor.

"Will it suffice to simply say that I have been having nightmares? I've had them non-stop over and over again, always playing the same horrible scene in my mind. I can't get it out of my head and the more I try to forget it the more difficult it seems to get rid of it. It's like an undying itch that you can't help but eternally scratch."

"Except it feels like a thousand claws slashing you all at once." Sylvia said as she dropped her chin onto her paws as she lay down. Vitrias was a bit taken aback by the quick response, having expected to hear "I'll tell you another time" or "I don't wanna talk about it right now". Despite his surprise he was eager to ease his friends worry or pain.

"It's ok Sylvia" He said as he put a paw on Sylvia's back and stroked it lightly. Nightmares aren't real; they never have been and never will be so there is nothing to be afraid of! Just forget they ever happened and try and think of something that will cheer you up! And even if something ever does happen I'll be right here to help you out, I'll never let anything happen to you Sylvia. Never!"

The words had some effect on Sylvia, that was evident but Vitrias could not tell from where he sat if it was a positive or negative one. "Thanks for the reassurance Vitrias it's always nice to have such a caring friend by my side" Sylvia said as she got up and gave him a light hug. "But I'm not sure if I'll ever feel comfortable going to sleep ever again."

She turned her head back out the caves entrance. "Well if you really want to you can sleep next to me tonight from now on?" Vitrias said questioningly, careful so as to not offend her with such a suggestion. He was expecting to maybe get a slap or some sort of scolding but once again he would get the opposite of expected.

"That sounds like it might help, thank you for offering Vitrias" Sylvia said as she turned around to give him a much tighter hug than before, causing her and Vitrias' face to turn a deep shade of red. Following this the then both headed deeper into the cave to sleep.

* * *

Ok guys (and gals) here is another chapter over with! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I must apologise again for no uploading sooner. I wanted to try and show some of the brutality that the main characters have beneath their friendly personalities and I hope I did a good job of conveying that in the last two chapters, not only that but I hoped to set up some plot directions for the future! For now I hope once again that you all enjoyed this chapter! Hope to see you all again soon! Until next time

_**Vilatvias v**_


	27. A Horrific past

Sorry guys, I decided to take a break over Christmas to relax. I had been working hard right up till then so I decided a break was in order, not only that but expect me to be gone over next week so yeh…Sorry about such sparse updates but I will get back to regular ones soon enough… For now enjoy the chapter, let's get started.

* * *

_**Shortly before Vilat's visit to Terrakion…**_

The door to Arceus' room opened slowly, an Umbreon emerging from it after a moment. He closed the door behind him and walked forward towards where Arceus sat, stopping a short distance from her table. "Hello Arceus, I was informed you wanted to speak to me?" Blight was confused by the request; after all he didn't exactly expect a goddess to require his assistance.

Arceus lifted her head to view her visitor a smile finding its way onto her face. "Hello Blight is it? I did indeed request your presence, take a seat we a have some things to talk about." Blight did what he was asked, with a bit of difficulty thought as the chair was a bit bigger than what he was used to, but then again this was the hall of legends and things tended to be big.

"You are probably wondering what I called you here for; well I have some questions to ask if that is agreeable with you." Blight nodded "Yes I see no issue in that as long as I am assured the questions are asked with good intentions." This made Arceus go quiet for a moment and as such Blight felt a little uneasy, however after a moment he realised the most logical explanation.

"Is this about Vilat?" He said curiously. Arceus turned her eyes to face his with a stern gaze "this conversation stays between us understood?" Blight only nodded in response, not seeing a need to reply. "Well firstly I'd like to ask of you, what will Vilat do to Terrakion?" Blight stifled a laugh not wanting to seem childish.

"Don't worry about it, he will only give him a maiming, a very good one perhaps but he certainly won't do anything serious after all he of all people knows what it's like to lose a friend and he wouldn't risk upsetting anyone here." Arceus blinked in response, not expecting such a quick response "Do I have your word on that?"

"Yes" Blight responded calmly "You do". Arceus smiled again seemingly happy with what he had said. "Now then onto important matters, I presume Vilat did not inform you of a potential deal yet?" Blight cocked his head in confusion "Umm no, he didn't." Arceus nodded "In this case I shall inform you, and you shall inform your companions tomorrow."

"I have 3 Pokémon that need to be tracked down and stopped, the trio are wreaking havoc throughout the Sinnoh region and none of us legendarys will be able to stop them in the coming weeks for numerous reasons. This is where you will come in, you and your companions will be dispatched in groups of two to track down and stop the rampaging Pokémon."

"Should you succeed the reward you will all receive is immense. I cannot tell you any more about the mission or the reward for it would reduce the challenge and render the reward itself useless. There is a captain on each team, you will head the first team, your jolteon friend Vitrias the second and the Zoroark Blare the third. I had intended to send you all with short intervals but your friend's injury will prevent this for a short time."

"Each duo leader will choose a partner to accompany them, who is your choice?" Blight was taken aback, he a simple Umbreon was entrusted to do an important and possibly dangerous mission by Arceus herself. "Ok then Arceus, I will do this and I would like Abbey to accompany me. However I will only do this on the promise that we will not be seriously injured, I cannot afford for that to happen"

"While I cannot assure you that no one will be inured, I make a promise that someone will step in should the need be dire. But considering your previous confrontation here I doubt it will be necessary." Blight still wasn't sure but decided that he could accept her promise. "Ok then, I will tell the others to choose a partner before tomorrow's end"

"Good that's exactly when they will need to have it chosen. Now I had not intended to ask you this but when you said something earlier it made me curious. You said Vilat knew what it was like to lose a friend, what did you mean by this?" Blight realised what he had said and dropped his head before quickly getting up and heading to the door.

The quick action surprised Arceus and she stood up to follow him. "I'm sorry Arceus, I've said too much. But if you truly wish to find out what I was talking about ask Vilat, if he agrees to tell you that is…" At this he quickly darted out of the room, leaving the goddess wordless with confusion. What the Umbreon had been talking about she did not know, but she would have to find out.

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

Vilat couldn't remember how long he'd been sitting on the bench, but he didn't need to it wasn't important. He couldn't stop thinking of that night again, like a reoccurring nightmare here to rear its ugly head again. He clutched his head in his claws, in his head the thumping headache befalling him. 'Would the pains from the past ever go away? Would he ever be free from these wretched memories of old?'

It was at this moment he felt a claw on his shoulder, he quickly pulled his claws away and turned his head to face the claw's owner. It was Latias who floated there behind her, a look of fear on her face. "Are you ok Vilat? I saw you over here when I was on my way back to my room and you looked a little down so I said I'd come over and see how you're doing."

"That's nice of you Latias, but I don't want to talk about it." He replied swinging his gaze away from hers and back to the stars above him. "You know the best way to get rid of a problem is to share it with someone you trust." Latias said calmly taking the seat beside him. "Look I don't want to give you a burden to carry; this is my own weight to carry. Not only that but some of the things would upset you more than they do me."

"Vilat I want to help you please just tell me so I can help you" Latias said, desperation evident in her voice "NO" Vilat said angrily as he got up and put his face right up to hers, scaring her as she quickly jumped back in fright. Then as quickly as his anger started it faded into sadness and his head drooped as he sat back down. "Sorry for that…" he said quietly.

Latias could have sworn she a saw a small tear go down the side of his face but it was gone too fast for her to tell. She did the only logical thing she could think of and wrapped her arms around him in a hug; she would comfort him as he had done for her before. After a few moments the situation remained silent and Latias saw it as the chance to speak. "Are you ok now?"

She said lightly as she nuzzled his neck lightly. "Yeh… thanks" Vilat said quietly. "Do you really want to know Latias? What was making me sad, I must tell you that it will probably make you sad, and if I do tell you it is not something you will soon forget. "I am sure Vilat; I love you and would do anything should it make you feel better."

He turned his head to face hers a look of distance in his eyes "that's exactly why I fear to say this" he mumbled too lightly for her to hear. "Ok then… If you insist" He said taking a deep breath. "To start this story we must go back to when I came to be, a date I do not remember. I said before that I came to be only just before the fall of the previous Arceans. I may not have been entirely truthful."

"I was born years before the outbreak started; I know not how I came to be but the Arcean duo told me that it was a gift from the heavens, much like them. They took me in and raised me as if I was their own child; they saw something in me, a power or something that no one else had. It was around 200 years into my life when the outbreak began, entire continents fell victim within the hour and in less than a year everyone was infected."

"I had immunity to the disease, which the two Arceans predicted. They had an egg just before they contracted the disease, insuring that their offspring would be healthy and free of its grasp. Any friends I had made quickly fell victim and died around me, sometimes right before my eyes. I was forced to simply watch on helplessly as children, mothers, fathers, friend and brothers simply fell down, never to rise again."

"Some gave in quicker than others, while some lasted a fairly long time. The two Arceus were the last to go, and their deaths were the hardest to bear, having been there virtually since my birth. It saddened me so much, I almost gave in right there and then, but I held on. I understood that the job I had been given was of the utmost importance and that I had been entrusted to do it, and that I would."

"Years passed, Arceus was born and I watched as the whole new world rose up and grew around me. The very sight of other Pokémon after such a time of loneliness almost made me shed a tear. I decided not to make friends though. The Pokémon of these generations had much shorter lifespans and seeing as I didn't know of my powers yet attachment was not a likely option."

"However that all changed a few hundred years ago, when I met a young eevee. She was unlike any other I had seen, red in colour opposed to the standard creamy brown. She and I became great friends quickly and I was very pleased when she became the red espeon she did. That espeon, Latias was your mother."

Latias was awestruck, his story was horrifying, as he had warned but she had held the tears in, this was for him and she could take it. But she was excited to hear of her mother though Vilat's tone worried her. "She and your father were perfect together; I remember when she introduced me to him. I was very happy for my friend; she had finally found one who mutually loved her, a Legendary at that."

"While I didn't know your father well I know from your mother ruby that he was a noble and quiet Pokémon with an esteemed sense of justice. The duo were simply perfect, if only I had known them for longer. Soon after you and your brother were born as eggs a group of salamence moved into the wood in which your parents stayed."

"One day they saw fit to attack your parents, they never stood a chance outnumbered 2 to 30. I can tell your parents fought right until the end to protect you two. But sadly your father fell first and that left your mother virtually at their mercy." His head came down into his claws again and Latias simply sat quietly, maw wide open in shock "So her parents had fought to protect her even before she was hatched?"

"But it's not that which makes me so sad it's… It's…" Vilat fumbled over words unable to say what was next. "What Vilat what is it?" Latias said shaking him, wanting to know. "Your mother, they raped her to death…" Latias dropped her arms and her eyes widened. "They they…" she said unable to talk anymore.

"And Latias, when I found out I couldn't handle it. The anger inside me was like an inferno which I never which to feel again, I slaughtered them all. Tore them all limb from limb, I made them regret every last breath they had and made them wish they had never been born." He looked at Latias beside him, seeing her face of cold sadness.

He felt sad, and regretted having told her. Maybe he should have just said no and let it be. But she was bound to ask eventually… He didn't know really. He put his arm around her neck and drew her into a tight hug, her crying into his down when he did so. "Shh, it's ok… I'm here, I'm so sorry I told you this. I should never have put you through such a horrible story."

"No Vilat" She said as she sniffled away her tears "You held it in for all these years, it's only fair that I should share the grief."

They both stayed silent after this; soon they both fell into a sleep where they sat, unable to hold off the pull of sleep any longer.

* * *

Well that's it guys, stuff got kinda serious didn't it. I wanted you to see why Vilat is such a stern character but how he is deep down inside emotionally broken from the horrible things that happened to him before. If you enjoyed the chapter be sure to let me know with a review or just a pm.

On another subject I doubt you'll see a NEW chapter for a while, I think I'm going to go back and change the first two chapters first; they are far too short and give the wrong impression to new readers.

Finally I need people with aptitude for art or digital design to help me out with something, you will suitably be rewarded for your assistance, pm me for more details.

That's all this week everyone, hope you enjoyed it, until next time.

_**Vilatvias V**_


	28. Let's get started!

Welcome back to the story guys! Sorry it took so long for this update been busy, and I uploaded a new story too so go check it out on my profile page! Hope you guys enjoy this one, it's gonna start getting real serious with all these new missions for the guys, so let's get started shall we?

* * *

Vilat woke up with a start as cold air blew over him. He quickly looked around in an attempt to figure out where he was. It took only a moment as he recalled the previous night's events. He looked down at his side, finding Latias nestled under his wing, breathing quietly. She was still asleep it seemed.

He carefully got up, resting her head on the bench as quietly and calmly as possible so as not to wake her. He took a moment to just look at her, he couldn't even lie she looked pretty cute when she slept, so innocent and untroubled. Sadly he unlike her had never had the privilege of possessing such traits.

He floated off into the hall, leaving her to wake up on her own. While the sun had only risen that didn't tell him what time it was so he had to be careful not make noise and wake anyone. However it seemed that it didn't really matter as Arceus turned the corner in front of him "there you are" She said quite loudly causing Vilat to come to a halt in front of her.

"I have been looking everywhere for you Vilat, you weren't in your room and when I asked your companions none of them knew where you had gone either. Where exactly have you been?" Vilat looked down for a moment ' should he tell her about Latias? No not a good idea.' "I was in the garden" He said.

"The garden" Arceus repeated staring at him for a second, as if determining the legitimacy of what he had said. "Really? You spent the entire night in the garden?" Vilat nodded "Yes I spent the entire night sleeping on one of the benches" Arceus was surprised "Why on earth did you do that? Where you not cold and uncomfortable there? Why not just go to the more comfortable room?"

"As to why I'd rather not share, and as to whether or not I was cold, no I was not I find it soothing to be out in the open air." Arceus didn't reply for a short time. "I will not argue your opinion, but if you decide you wish to share the reason I will be happy to listen but for now I have some news that concerns you and your companions,

"I have decided upon the task your companions will need to complete. They shall in teams of two put a stop to the three Pokémon currently making a mess of the Sinnoh region." Vilat thought about what she had said ' A trio? The musketeers? No they were here so what trio could possibly be... OH it was them, that could pose an issue.

"You have them pitted against those three? Why did you not tell me?" Arceus laughed "Because I couldn't find you, obviously" Vilat sighed "you have a point, are any of them on their way already? " Arceus nodded "Yes Blight and abbey are on their way to the foot of Mt coronet as we speak, that is where they will find their target. Palkia is there to help them should they need it."

"The sylveon and jolteon are un-located so…" Vilat interjected "They are in eterna forest" Arceus blinked for a moment "Then they are already where they need to be, I shall send Latias to inform them. However we are currently waiting for word from Rayquaza to tell us when Sahera has recovered enough to go with the Zoroark."

* * *

MEANWHILE

Sahera woke up with a start, looking around the dark room she was in. The curtains, while closed still allowed a small amount of light to poke through which illuminated the couch across from the bed in which she currently layed. While the light was dim she could discern green and knew who it was immediately.

However what she didn't know was whether or not he was awake. She decided to check, quietly so as not to wake him if he was still asleep. "Um Rayquaza are you awake?" she said, voice barely above a whisper. He didn't say anything but instead swiftly uncoiled himself, he was awake it would seem.

"Good morning Sahera are you feeling better now?" "Good morning to you too, I am fine now. Sylvia's aptitude for healing has never failed to surprise me. She said flicking her wings to prove the point. "That is good to hear, Arceus called for you earlier, I was not informed as to why."

"She said she wanted you to come when you felt like you were back at full strength so you are welcome to stay here until you do indeed feel up to it." "That's very nice for you to offer. I will avail of it for the meantime, if only for a little while." Rayquaza nodded knowingly "take as long as you wish."

While grateful for the hospitality Sahera couldn't help but feel odd, Rayquaza certainly wasn't anything like she had expected him to be. After all he wasn't living up to the whole Strong, secluded and rather mean nature most described him as having. But she certainly wasn't complaining.

"You're different from what I was expecting" Sahera said cautiously. Rayquaza gave a calm "mhm" in an effort to have her continue. "Well you were always thought to be solitary and putting it nicely a bit less friendly than the other legendarys. But here you are watching over me, some random shiny flygon you didn't know the name of before a few hours ago."

Rayquaza nodded "I was always like that wasn't I. I had very little respect for others you see, and when I did have respect I very rarely showed it. I'm not sure why I always acted like I did, to maintain my Image I guess, "Big tough legendary" and all that stuff. I did spend most of my time alone at sky pillar, and would hardly ever speak to the other legendarys, bar Groudon and Kyogre because I always have to calm down their childish fights."

"I don't think I ever had a true friend here, so I always stayed there. I surprised myself by not heading straight back there after the meeting. I think that it was the battle that did it though. You see me and Vilat battled shortly after we met and, he beat me. The thing was he beat me without attacking at all."

"He only attacked me directly once, and when he did I know he held back, but when he did it felt like a full power hyper beam had hit me. And when I tried to hit back he countered like it was nothing, hell he blocked an outrage with one claw ONE CLAW. Gah that doesn't matter though."

"What really convinced me that how I acted was wrong was when I saw him after the battle. He was so friendly and kind to everyone, polar opposite to how fierce cool, calm and focused he could be in a battle. I realised then, I don't have to be a big fierce anti-social legendary all the time, I can reserve that for battling"

Sahera was flattered to say the least, here was some legendary, Rayquaza at that opening up to her. What in the world had she done to garner that respect and trust? Gotten injured? That certainly didn't earn her it. "That's very nice to see, I'm glad to see that we are leaving good trail in our wake" She said smiling "I think I am ready to go see whatever Arceus wants."

Rayquaza nodded "If you are sure, I will accompany you there, to make sure you are ok and also to see if Arceus has anything she wants me to do.

The duo headed bumping into and Arceus on the hallway. "Good day you two good to see you are ok now Sahera." Vilat said as they approached. "Thanks to Sylvia's healing skills I am feeling top notch." She said smiling as they came to a stop in front of Arceus and Vilat. "Give me a moment; I must quickly fetch Blare from her room."

Vilat flew off following the statement, leaving the two dragons to talk to Arceus. "I assume you are wondering why I brought you here. You and Blare have been tasked with stopping a rampaging Pokémon on the coast near sunnyshore city; I assume you know the place I speak of?"

"Um yes I do know where, but who exactly is it we are stopping, what if we can't stop them?" Sahera said concerned. "As to who, I cannot say but he possesses a great amount of power. As to your other question; that is why Rayquaza shall accompany you." Rayquaza was bewildered "I will?" He said interjecting.

Arceus ignored his comment "He will accompany you to a place nearby and will watch from a far as you two engage, should it look like you require assistance he will come and assist you. Take note however that if he does then your reward will be forfeited." Sahera was once again a little curious.

"What exactly is the reward?" She said. "Once again I cannot say for fear of compromising the mission itself, but I can assure you it will be a worthwhile reward." Sahera nodded just as Vilat returned, Blare in toe "Hey Sahera, um Hello Arceus and Rayquaza." Blare said a bit too formally.

"Hello Blare are you ready to depart" Arceus said a smile on her face "Yup" Blare replied. 'Clearly she had been informed while she had been out' Sahera thought to herself. "I will accompany you both it seems" Rayquaza said, sounding rather blank. "You would have done so if even I didn't ask" Arceus said laughing.

If Rayquaza had an eyebrow he would have raised it, but alas he did not. Vilat gave him a pokéball, purple and black with a B carved into the front. "Take good care of them both for me" He said. "I will do my best" Rayquaza said before turning to face the two he would accompany.

"We had better head off now, don't wanna keep Arceus waiting, you're alright with staying in your pokéball for the journey right blare?" She nodded "yeh just care not to drop it, don't wanna pop out in the middle of nowhere, or the sea, that'd be bad" Rayquaza chuckled "I'll be careful " He said as he pressed the button on the ball returning Blare in a flash of red.

"Nice ball by the way, where'd you get these Vilat, wouldn't mind getting caught in something this unique myself" He said turning to Vilat as he inspected the ball in his claws. "I made it myself, takes some time to do it but gotta make sure the occupant likes it after all. Favourite is the new one I just made actually"

"He pulled a ball from his pocket, bright white at the bottom with orange flames sprouting from it and leading into the red top, a black B on the front." Rayquaza smirked "Awesome, a fire type I presume? But I don't remember you having one" Vilat nodded "I do now, Blitz a flareon, old friend of mine even if I didn't realise till just a while back."

"Ok cool but we're gonna head off now so I'll see you around. C'mon lets go Sahera" Rayquaza left it at this before Vilat and Arceus were once again left alone.

"You see what I saw?" Arceus said grinning. Vilat nodded holding in a laugh, "Yup I totally did. But still that's for them to figure out, not us." "Mhm" Arceus said nodding. "Oh and who exactly is facing who?" Vilat said returning to the subject prior to their two visitors. "Oh Jolteon and sylveon will face electric, blight and abbey the ground type and the other two the flying type. I assume you can figure it from there."

"So blight and abbey have the worst deal then." Arceus nodded "they both showed the most strength so will face the strongest opponent. I wish them good luck, you may as well go find them now and see how they fare, keep a close eye on blight. I see potential in him; I sense you see it too. Let us just see where he goes with it."

Vilat nodded before flying off, no doubt in search of abbey and Blight.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

"Here we are" Palkia said as the two dark types jumped off his back. "Thanks for the lift Palkia, we appreciate it" Blight said as he dusted himself off. "No worries, I just hope you succeed in stopping this guy, been a while since a good battle took place, bar the one Vilat and Rayquaza had that is."

"I wish you both good luck, and don't worry I'll be watching, if things get too hot just call me. Or if you want I can just hop in last second, either way see you in a while." He walked off into the treeline rather quietly for such a bulky legendary, which amused Blight and abbey a little.

"Let's go then!" Abbey said racing off into the trees in the opposite direction "WAIT UP!" Blight called as he sprinted after her, he could catch her yes, but she was dang fast. He did however catch up as she stopped in front of a small gap in the bushes. In front of the duo was the large clearing that signalled the foot of Mt coronet.

They saw within a small cave visible on the opposite side; a small brownish orange shape. Before they could do anything to evaluate it a large explosion shook the ground, it had come right from that cave! They leapt out of the bushes and ran forward towards the noise, skidding to a halt as the shape which before had simply been a blur was now coming towards them, quickly!

They jumped to the side, avoiding the charging Pokémon by an inch. The quickly turned to face it standing ready to fight. However who they saw surprised them, there floating just above the ground was landorus the legendary Pokémon in all his incarnate form's glory. This was certainly who they had been sent after.

_**BATTLE START**_

"HA two more little shits to mop the floor with come at me!" He roared throwing a massive boulder at them.

Abbey leapt forward and slashed the rock in half rendering his attack completely ineffective. Blight followed up on this bright shining orbs forming around him before flying straight at landorus.

He did little more than put up a protect the psychic shards bouncing off it harmlessly. "You are skilled I shall give you that! But the effort is useless! He swung his fist at the ground smashing into it causing a fissure to erupt flying straight at the duo.

They leapt to the side abbey landing safely, blight however was not so lucky as he landed right into the path of a second fissure Landorus sent his way.

It sent him up in the air throwing his mind off for a moment as he struggled to gain control of his movements.

Landorus took the moment to charge at him a fist at the ready, however abbey was not about to let that happen as she leapt into the path slamming his fist out of the way with her psychic charged claw.

"Grr you two are annoying! " Rocks formed around him before they flew at abbey with immense speed, she leapt out of the way but despite her speed she could not dodge them all. One of them clipped her in the face sending her barrelling into the ground with a thud blood seeping from the fresh cut on her cheek.

Blight now standing up growled at landorus, "LETS MAKE THIS FAIR ME AND YOU RIGHT NOW HEAD TO HEAD!" He roared standing valiantly.

Abbey got to her paws again standing all be it a bit shaky. "That won't be necess…" she tried to say before landorus cut her off.

"A head to head battle you say well so be it! Let me give you a … lift!"

"Wha… blight said as landorus grabbed him before flying straight up into the sky in the direction of Mt coronet's peak. Abbey could only watch in horror as her future mate was flown into the air, perhaps for the last time…

* * *

C C C CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that, but I felt like that would be a nice way to round it off. Now as an FYI a VERY important one at that, I have a NEW story currently on here, it goes by the name "Rise from the shadows", it's pretty different from this but I'm sure that if you like this story you'll like that one too. Go check it out leave a review if you like it maybe! From now on ill update each story every second time meaning the next new chapter I update will be for that story, anyways thanks for reading, BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS BECAUSE YOU MAY FALL OFF! Until next time!

Vilatvias V


	29. Mountaintop Brawl

HELLO everyone! I am finally back with another chapter, long days of work, lack of motivation, distractions and general tiredness meant that this chapter took a while to get finished, I'm sorry to all those who've been looking forward to this and had to wait but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, I put lots of effort into it and there is a tonne of battling too! Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Landorus crashed into the ground atop Mt coronet, suddenly unable to levitate. He lost his grip on blight from the fall and the two were left a few metres apart. "What the hell did you just do?" Landorus said shifting into his "therian" forme so that he'd be able to move around without levitate. "Gravity is a bitch ain't it? Blight said smirking as he got up."

"You seem to have miscalculated" Landorus said a smirk now finding its way onto his face. "What makes you think that?" Blight said crouching into position, ready if Landorus made to attack. "You could have just let me drop you, instead of bringing us down here! Now you've just dragged out the pain you're gonna receive!" Landorus said bringing his fists together in an attempt to show strength.

Blight took no notice but instead took the moment of grace to evaluate his surroundings. They were atop Mt coronet it would seem, the highest mountain of the region, the pillars that surrounded them not found anywhere else in Sinnoh; or the world for that matter. It was dangerous ground to be on; falling off here would mean certain death

He would have to watch his footing, and make sure his attacks made their marks otherwise, gravity would give him his end.

"Who says I'm gonna lose?" Blight said unmoving, his stare like steel.

"Me!" Landorus said charging at him, fist at his side.

Blight barely had a second to pull off his sidestep, swinging an iron tail into the back of Landorus' head as he missed his punch. The attack sent Landorus face-first into the dirt kicking up a small cloud of dust and giving Blight the moment he needed to put some distance between him and the unruly brute.

He jumped back and quickly turned, however he never got the chance to make a good distance as he felt a fist slam into the back of his head, dazing him and sending him into a tumble. The speed Landorus could muster surprising him.

He quickly got to his paws and spun around just as a rock flew into his face. It hurt and cut his face but did little to stop him as he fired of a dragon pulse directly towards Landorus.

Landorus had apparently anticipated this as he dodged to the right, only to find himself being flung straight back into the beam's path by an unknown force.

"Psychic" Blight thought to himself as he finished the move "can't afford to take the mental strain again though."

Landorus was not pleased, getting up and charging at Blight and giving him no time to dodge. Blight was forced to swing a return punch, while this did stop the attack it sent Blight reeling back from the force of the attack.

His paws scarped along the ground for a moment before they found a hold, allowing him to charge right back at Landorus, both of them ready to execute attacks...

_**With abbey;**_

"BLIGHT!" she shouted out as loud as she could, watching on helplessly as the Umbreon was dragged off up into the sky by Landorus. "I'm so sorry, Arceus what can i do!?" she said getting up and looking up towards coronet's peak. Then as a realisation hit her and something clicked in her mind "I'm coming Blight!" She said charging into the cave ahead of her.

It would be a tough climb, but she could do it, for blight! Immediately she ran into an issue as a group of Pokémon blocked her path. The cave Pokémon were bad enough but these were not cave dwellers. There in the cave ahead of her stood a Charizard, a Typhlosion and Blaziken beside him.

"Oh so you must be the reason Landorus isn't here to wreck stuff with us anymore? He might like it if we disposed of you then..." The Charizard said grinning as he cracked his knuckles. "Na we can have a little fun with her first, she's one of those shiny ones, real special!" The Typhlosion said a perverted smile on his face. This the Blaziken nodded in agreement.

Abbey gulped 'perhaps this wasn't such a great idea...'

She didn't get much extra time to think as the Typhlosion dived onto all fours and ran at her, the flames on his back now burning like an inferno. Abbey closed her eyes and let out a calm breath, a huge red light engulfing her to the surprise of the fire types and grinding the Typhlosion charge to a halt.

The light ended in a moment, leaving a new Abbey in front of them. "Mega evolution, incredible" the previously silent Blaziken said. "Don't care for no stupid shit like that!" Typhlosion said resuming his charge.

Abbey's eyes re-opened and she leapt forward, slamming her claw straight into the Typhlosion face and sending him flying back in the direction he came from and into the cave wall. "Ouch… maybe she is a little strong then…" he said getting back up. The Charizard roared and flapped his wings propelling him forward, the Blaziken not far behind him.

Abbey dodged the Dragons slash and slammed into the Blaziken's punch with a claw, the two bouncing off each other and causing them to flinch back a little.

Abbey's horn glowed purple as she ran at the Blaziken, he brought a flaming fist up to counter it but it did little as the super- effective hit sent him reeling back in agony with a slash upon his arm.

The bird backed off to recover as the Charizard flew once again at abbey. He got near and bellowed a huge burst of flame at her.

She swung around to face the oncoming blast and swung a claw forward, a wave dark energy flying forward and slicing the flame wall in half allowing her to dodge it as her attack hit the Charizard right in the face, knocking him unconscious as his bloodied head slammed into the ground.

Meanwhile

"So you're saying there's some Pokémon within the general vicinity of the nearby pass that is gonna start wrecking eterna if we don't stop them?" Vitrias said trying to clarify if he had heard Latias right, after all this whole "save the forest from and evil Pokémon" thing had come out of nowhere. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"That's pretty much how Arceus put it yeah; don't worry though, if you need help I'll be here to provide it." Latias reassured "And there is a reward if you succeed without my help, although what it is I do not know." Vitrias took a moment to think turning to look at Sylvia "You up for it?" he said, wanting to know her take on the situation.

"Certainly" She said nuzzling his neck lightly. "That settles it then, tell us where we need to be" Vitrias said turning back to Latias. "Excellent" Latias replied smiling "Leave the cave and head due east; you will know who needs stopping once you see them. If under dire circumstances you decide you need my help, call and I'll be there in a flash. Now get going, the forest is not gonna save itself."

At this she flew out of the cave, leaving Sylvia and Vitrias alone. "Stay close, let's go." Vitrias said jogging out at a reasonable speed so Sylvia would be able to keep up. They did as asked and ran east, and were soon approaching the pass. They realised that they had gotten to the right place, hearing crashing, smashing and screams from their destination.

They skidded out onto the path, moving again to avoid the family of weedle running the other way. They didn't have to ask why as a huge bolt of electricity curled around one of the trees and slammed into Vitrias, to no effect. Vitrias was stunned, 'such energy is only available to… legendary…"

He didn't have to think any further as the Pokémon in question came into view in front of them. His evil grin was almost un-nerving to the duo, but both felt confident with the other's company. "I would advise you both to get running like those bug pipsqueaks." Thundurus said "Or do we have to get violent?" he continued, sparks flashing on his back.

"We came here to stop you and have no intention of leaving. " Vitrias replied confidently, lowering his body closer to the ground ready to run at Thundurus as soon as Sylvia gave the go ahead or something provoked it otherwise. "I think it's better if I support you, provide barriers and boosts rather than actually do attacking". Vitrias heard the voice of Sylvia in his head. He nodded in response.

"Is that so?" Thundurus said smiling, "It'll be nice to pummel someone without using thunder for once!"

He charged forward with a fiery fist ready to slam it into the Jolteon. Vitrias anticipated the attack and ran forward, using all his speed now not needing to hold back he became a white blur of light reaching Thundurus in a blink of an eye.

He swung a claw, charged with the blue flame of a dragon right into the thunder legendary's chest and sent him reeling back in pain. "What!" He exclaimed in anger.

Vitrias didn't say a word, quietly grinning. Sylvia's attack boost certainly did some work.

Thundurus' eyes flared in anger and he charged forward, now using his speed as well. Vitrias charged a darkened beam in response and fired it right at Thundurus' shoulder mid charge.

Thunderous was quick to react and brought up a protect, but to his utter surprise the pulse went right through it and slammed into its original target, clashing a chunk of his flesh off his arm. He roared in agony floating backwards and onto the ground, trying to deal with the pain for a moment. "You are strong" He said grunting as he got back into the air.

"But not strong enough!" HE said letting out a huge blast of dark energy in every direction.

Vitrias didn't have a chance at dodging this and being a Jolteon he was rather frail to attacks of great force. Luckily he wouldn't have to dodge as Sylvia jumped in front of him, bringing up a protect. The shield empowered and created by her fairy typing completely nullified the darkened attack, shielding the duo from any damage.

As soon as the shield dropped Vitrias had a shard of ice charged and at the ready, and with a flick of his head it was sent flying at the un-expecting Thundurus slamming into his head and knocking him unconscious. His limp body fell to the floor, the only movement visible being that of the trickle of blood that ran from the wound on his shoulder.

As if on q Latias flew back into the scene, right in front of the duo causing Vitrias to jump in surprise. "Excellent work! Arceus will be so pleased with this, and you did it so quickly too! Bravo! I'll tell her to send someone else down to help bring this guy back to the hall to be judged. "Rest till they get here, you deserve it" She said smiling intently before closing her eyes, seemingly to telepathically inform Arceus.

Vitrias and Sylvia weren't about to argue with her logic.

**Back with Blight**

Blight swung his claw at Landorus' arm, slashing a cut into it at the expense of another gruelling punch to the face.

He was once again flung back slamming into the ground and tumbling over, getting back to his paws just in time to block a slash from Landorus with a steel empowered claw of his own.

The two put distance between them, their iron gazes locked as they prepared to charge again.

Unknown to both fighters a figure watched them from the side lines. Palkia floated alone a distance from the peak, him having distorted space very slightly in front of him to bock their vision of him but leave his vision of them unchanged. So far Blight had proven himself a very strong fighter, but in spite of this the various cuts and bruises he had gained meant he did appear to be losing.

"Sup" a voice came from beside him, almost making him drop the illusion he had made in front of him. He quickly turned his head to the side, seeing Vilat there, intently staring at the fight ahead of them. "They are even it would seem" Palkia said turning to face the mountain, both fighters still hadn't made another attack, but instead slowly circled around the peak's centre both waiting for the right moment to strike.

"We shall see of that" Vilat said as he too intently watched

Blight ran forward the moment he saw Landorus raise his fist. The both slammed their fists together again, emitting a small bang of fiery energy. Blight quickly swung his other paw, steel claws now glowing.

They slammed into Landorus' chest but did little to stop the return punch as a crushing blow landed into blight's chest, dazing him.

Landorus didn't let the moment slip, grabbing onto Blights shoulders and shoving him backwards, towards the edge of the plateau and closer to the sheer drop it held.

Blight's senses kicked in again as soon as they picked up on what was happening. His paws scraped along the white dusty floor, fighting for grip as he was against his will pushed closer and closer to the edge. He was strong yes, but he could not hold back the earth deity before him.

"Ha I can't wait to see what has become of your friend once I'm done with you; maybe I can fling her off too!" Landorus taunted as he kept on the pressure, Blight now only a step or so from the edge.

From the side line Palkia and Vilat watched, both ready to react and save Blight if he dropped, one more confident he wouldn't than the other.

Then as it seemed it was all over, Landorus was suddenly unable to continue pushing, his strength seemingly not enough to push Blight anymore. He raised his eyes from the ground they'd been staring at to look into Blight's eyes. They widened in shock as he saw the glint in blight's eyes.

Blight took a step forward, pushing Landorus back from where he had come, strength and determination flowing through him. "I WILL NOT GIVE IN, I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL NOT ALOW YOU TO WIN THIS FIGHT!" He roared shoving Landorus with such force it flung him back a distance.

Landorus now felt a feeling he had not felt in so very long, fear. This, this Umbreon had so much power, so much strength, enough to send him back with a simple shove! He couldn't lose this! What would become of the legendary that was defeated by a simple mortal Pokémon.

He ran at Blight swinging his fist in anger, only for it to be blocked by Blight, and to be returned tenfold with Blight's return punch.

Blight's punch had so much force that the bones in Landorus' wrist shattered on contact, the crack sound incredibly audible.

Landorus backed off in agony clutching his broken arm in one hand as it bled profusely. "YOU WILL PAY!" He said charging again at Blight this time his entire body glowing white, his final chance to end the fight with a win.

Unluckily for him Blight saw no interest in allowing that outcome to be true. His tail turned bright Blue as he ran towards the charging deity, he leapt sideways time seeming to turn to slow motion as he spun and swung his tail around, slamming into Landorus' side and cracking ribs as he did so.

The force of the impact sent the ground type flying back and into one of the pillars another loud crack emitting as he destroyed even more of his bones on contact. Blood seeped from the cuts that laced his broken body, he was very badly hurt, but not dead; Blight had no intent of ending his life.

As Blight slowly approached the Crippled legendary's body he was surprised to find him still clinging lightly to consciousness. The legendary barely mouthed his question as a small trickle of blood came from his maw "How, d… did a mortal like you possess s much… strength?"

"I am no simple mortal" Blight replied calmly, watching as Landorus gave up his fight to stay conscious, the pain from the injury he had sustained forcing him to faint.

"BLIGHT!" A voice called from behind him. He turned to face the source only to be tackled to the ground by Abbey as she hugged him tightly. "Oh thank Arceus you are all right! I was so worried!" She said her eyes watery from joy. "I could say the same" Blight said smirking as he wrapped his paws around her and hugged her back.

"My god, you really really beat him didn't you…" She said as she broke away and stared at the unconscious Landorus behind him. "Yeah you could say that." Blight said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry Cresselia will be able to fix him up before his trial with Arceus." Palkia said landing behind the duo and drawing their attention, Vilat beside him. "And by the way Blight, You showed incredible strength and skill, I am very happy with Arceus' gift decision. And abbey I saw what you had to face to get up here, excellent work taking out those fire types, they looked like no trouble for you."

"I must say the same" Vilat said smiling and nodding. "I have heard word from Sylvia that they successfully dealt with Thundurus and are no returning to the hall, we'll meet them there." Blight brought a paw to his chin, "that means Sahera and Blare are currently dealing with…" "Tornadus" Abbey finished for him. "Correct" Vilat replied.

"Now you two head back to the hall with Palkia, I'll check on the others." Vilat said before turning to fly off."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Fairly violent eah? And bloody! Certainly beginning to warrant the whole "M" rating. Tune in next chapter to find out how it went for blare and Sahera, all things going to plan it will be just as awesome as this chapter! PS. If you haven't already done so you should go check out my new story "Rise from the shadows" It's certainly different from this one but I'm sure if you like this story, and action you'll like that story too! As always constructive reviews are always welcome and questions are always welcome in pms.

That's all for this chapter! Until next time!

Vilatvias V

_**NOTE: **_**_Looking for people with skill in digital design to help make cover art for my other story "Rise from the shadows" Pm me if you can help!_**


	30. Rules need changing

So it has been a while, I'm beginning to think updates are gonna remain a little scarce. Sorry it's just I tend to lack motivation among other things. Who knows, soon enough I may get over it. But if suddenly it goes a year and I haven't updated… yeah you know what to think. Anyways here we are this was the third battle was it not? Let us go!

* * *

Branches were thrown off

trees as Sahera flew backwards through the trees avoiding blades of air, Blare dodging underneath. "Is this ALL he is gonna do?" She said leaping to the right as a blade narrowly missed her, slicing into the tree next to her. "Unless we do something that's what it looks like!" Sahera said coming to a halt as the attack stopped.

"Ha, weaklings!" Tornadus said flying forward towards them forming another attack as he came.

"Fuck it" Sahera said under her breath, kicking off the tree behind her and giving her wings a strong flap as she catapulted forward her claw coated in blue flames. Tornadus tried to stop but his momentum gave him little time to dodge as Sahera slammed a claw into his face, the entire force of her movement behind it.

Tornadus was sent flying back and into a tree, well through a tree. He quickly got up, a barrier flying up in front of him as he blocked blare's darkened pulse. "Shit" she said diving onto all fours and leaping out of his view. He flung a blade of air infused energy at Sahera; she dived to the side but got clipped on her wing.

She grunted, they were still a bit tender from their injuries. She flew at him again firing a blue beam of energy from her mouth to try and divert attention. It worked, just as she closed the gap blare came flying out of the bush beside Tornadus slashing his side with a claw and causing him to flinch in pain, rendering him unable to dodge as Sahera slammed a fist into his face.

He crashed to the ground coughing and spluttering. "Not likely" he said between blood filled coughs and huffs. "You are badly injured, I would advise giving in" Sahera suggested, her claw still charged in blue dragon flame just in case he intended to continue.

She got her answer quickly "GRAAA!" Tornadus roared leaping forward and slamming into her. She barely had the time to swing in response, the result being that both of them ended up on the ground. Sahera shakily got to her feet as Tornadus got back up. It meant little as Blare slid in slamming into him and carrying him to the ground, out cold.

Sahera let out a sigh of relief, falling into a sitting position against the closest tree. Blare turned around, grinning as she wiped away some of the blood from a cut on her face. "Glad that's over, we sure showed him who the weakling was." She said sitting down beside Sahera. "Yeah he was a real toughie, would've been nice to have been told we'd fight a legend before we got here.

"Right on cue Rayquaza flew into view coming up to the two, "tired? Not surprising really. Good job though, I knew you had it in you. Also I'm sorry I didn't tell you who it was you'd be facing, Arceus' orders. While sure you're tough I'd much rather you beat me over the head than her." Sahera and Blare couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"Vilat paid a short visit earlier, said to head back to the hall once you'd done, and that both the other groups succeeded! So you all get a nice reward that I'm sure you're all gonna like!" Rayquaza said a broad smile on his face now. "You know" Blare interjected "I was always told you were the lonely type, who spent all their time away from the others, a bit grumpy and only helping when necessary yet here you are laughing and joking?"

The sudden question gave Rayquaza a jolt of reasoning; if a Pokémon that knew him for so little time noticed this then what would the other legendarys think? How would he even explain how? What reason would he give? Well actually he himself couldn't find the reason but still they make think him up to no good.

"Um well to be completely honest I don't have any real explanation for it… Truthfully." Rayquaza said staring at the ground surprising himself with his inability to stay stern in the face of, albeit slightly lesser pokemon. "Calm down I believe ya" Blare said waving a claw absent mindedly "Now are you gonna take us back to the hall or are we gonna sit here all day under a battle damaged tree?"

"Sure we'll go then "Rayquaza said taking the pokéballs he'd been given from the small pack (also given to him) on his neck and returning the two inside. He put them into his pouch and turned around, looking at the unconscious body of Tornadus. He gave a huff picking him up and slaying him over his back before taking off towards the hall.

* * *

Back at the hall

Blight and Vitrias sat next to each other in the hallway, a door next to them reading "infirmary" on it. Blight was looking considerably worse for wear than Vitrias, a large amount of cuts and bruises almost everywhere on his visible body.

"So who'd you guys face?" Vitrias said, eying Blight's bruises with question. "Landorus" Blight said licking at a cut on his paw "You look fairly beaten up, I assume he was tough to beat?" Vitrias replied wincing as blight took a moment to feel one of the bigger cuts on his face. "Yeah he picked me up and carried me off so abbey couldn't help."

"We fought atop mount coronet, a risky place but in the end I came out on top, Even if it was a difficult battle to win. " Blight replied lying down to rest. "Sylvia and I didn't have a lot of trouble; she has a good hang at helping hand so it took only a small amount of time to beat him down." Vitrias said stopping as Sylvia and abbey waked out from the room next to them.

Abbey was clean now, no mark on her snow white fur from the previous bloody cuts. "Come on in Blight me and Cresselia will sort out those cuts of yours. "Sylvia said leading him into the room. Abbey sat down next to Vitrias. Letting out a sigh "I hope whatever this award is was worth it. Blight almost died, I hate to see him so hurt."

Vitrias nodded "yeah he looked pretty bad, but you know blight by now, he's tough as an aggron; actually more so. I doubt we could knock him out unless he intended to let us do so." Vitrias said lying down. "But I understand the feeling, I'm certainly not happy to see him this way, at least you and Sylvia ain't that bad."

"Yeah guess we should be happy for what we do get lucky about. I meant to ask by the way, what's up with you and Sylvia?" Abbey said turning her gaze down to Vitrias. "What do you mean exactly?" Vitrias said sitting up. "What I mean is that, you two have spent a lot of time together lately; you know? And I was wondering if anything was going on between you two?"

Vitrias leaned back a little "You mean…" Abbey grinned "Of course I do ya dummie." Vitrias stared at the ground. "Well I do like like her, if that's what you're asking. I have for a very long time actually, but I doubt she feels the same." Abbey grinned "Of course she does! She's obsessed with you! You know how many suitors she's turned down? Saying "she has her mind already made up""

"People ask her all the time if they can be her mate!?" Vitrias said recoiling in shock. "Um yeah?" Abbey said a bit surprised by his obliviousness. "I need to be a hell of a lot more careful then, especially after those punks yesterday." Vitrias said laying down to ponder the situation. "Who?" Abbey said curious about the "punks" he was talking about.

"Bunch of houndoom, caught Sylvia in a human trap yesterday, planned all the wrong kind of things, I messed them up good though with the help of a shiny luxray I've never met before. Called himself "Larxe" speaking of which I ought to find him at some point again, maybe introduce him to some of you guys."

"Perhaps" Abbey said before Sahera and Blare came around a corner and into view. "Hey guys how're you doing? All win?" Blare asked walking up to the two. Abbey gave a simple nod in response "Where are Vilat and Blight at?" Sahera said coming to stand next to blare. "Blight's in there getting his injuries healed and Vilat is off talking to Arceus about something.

* * *

With Vilat

"So Arceus what is it you wished to talk about?" Vilat said sitting in the seat in front of Arceus." I would like to discuss some terms regarding your companions and their appointment as legendarys." She said "Oh and what terms are they" Vilat said questioningly, not liking Arceus' tone of voice. "I understand that Blight and Abbey are in a relationship at current? This is to cease if they are to become legendarys." Arceus said with a stern gaze.

Vilat's eyes went from curious to furious in a second "Arceus that is NOT going to happen" He said getting off the chair and putting his hands on her desk. "You intimidate no one Vilat, this has always been how the rules went and I am not about to make an exception now." Arceus said her gaze faltering slightly as she stared at Vilat, Almost un-noticeable but Vilat did indeed look carefully and so notice the falter he did.

"Correct Arceus there will not be an "Exception" Instead We shall simply have to abolish the rule shall we not" Vilat said unmoving "No Vilat we won't." Arceus said "relationships are forb…" "ARCEUS" Vilat said loudly slamming a claw down into the table and smashing wood chips off it. "Would you like to hear a story? Of tragedy as a direct result of this "RULE" you have?"

Arceus made to reply but found her mouth sealed shut "too bad Arceus you are hearing it anyway." Vilat said sitting back down. "You know of the late Latios yes? Not our current one, but his father? You must also know of his death or more importantly how he died right? He died protecting the town of altomare from some vicious tidal wave correct? Incorrect.

"You yourself should realise this right? After all he had two eggs and no mother in sight? Clearly something wasn't adding up right? Well that's because he never died to any tidal wave. He died protecting his mate, yes his mate; he went against the rules didn't he? Like he had every right to no pokemon should be held back by such a horrible rule."

"But I digress. HE and her lived happily together, she a red furred Espeon named fittingly Ruby. He and her lived a nice life, but one thing stayed always dangerous; their home. She lived in a dangerous part of a forest. Latios offered to bring her to the hall and safety many a time, but she refused outright, preferring not to put him at your mercy, having been informed of the rule."

"That would prove to be both their downfalls. A group of Salamence passing through took a liking to Ruby, the wrong kind of liking, Latios and her fought to protect themselves and their eggs but inevitably lost due to the sheer number difference. Latios was forced to watch as his mate was raped, to death; the last thing he saw before he DIED!" Vilat finished suddenly returning to his angered state.

"MY BEST FRIEND WAS RAPED TO DEATH, WHILE HER MATE HAD TO WATCH, BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING RULE ARCEUS!" Vilat said smashing the table away and into pieces with a side swing, Arceus frozen and unresponsive in shock. "I WILL NOT LET SUCH ATROCITIES OCCUR AGAIN, ON THE MORROW WE SHALL VOTE, MAJORITY RULE TO REPEAL THIS RULE."

"UNERSTOOD?" he said staring at Arceus with a glare so intimidating anyone other than Arceus would probably simply flee. Arceus gave a curt nod, resining to defeat. "GOOD, you will make sure everyone is informed." Vilat said turning before flying out the door in a flash, and straight past the crowd of legendarys who had gathered after hearing the commotion.

He headed towards the infirmary; the others would be informed of these events also.

* * *

Well guys, suddenly things got serious? And Vilat certainly can be scary when he needs to be can he not? Oh boy you've seen nothing yet, the things he will do in the future. I hope you like the back story going on, as gruesome as it is. I also hope you enjoyed the battle scene, I hope they're getting better. Sorry for late chapters, but as I said, I have some personal issues going on. AS always review if you wish! Until next time,

See you in the next chapter

Vilatvias V


End file.
